Osmosian OCSI
by Shay is king
Summary: Reborn into the DC universe with Kevin Levin's powers time to have fun and fuck with Batman. Sorry for the Bad summary. Rated T just in case but may even become M
1. Chapter 1

**Osmosian IN DC**

**A/N**

** Had a dream about this actually... It's a Self Insert so if you don't like them it's not for you. He will reincarnate in the DC universe with Osmosian powers, and crazily enhanced intelligence. If you guys like this it would motivate me to write two self inserts ( A flash in Marvel and A spider themed hero in DC). Updates may be twice a month at least since I'm in university and my system is fucked but I'll get a new one then also be home in two months. The size of chapters would increase also. Have a nice read. I also don't own anything except my OC.**

**Chapter One**

**Location: Void**

'Ugh, Where am I' I groaned. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't it was like I was suddenly aware.

**_ "Yeah I guess it can be kind of unnerving being without a body"_** A voice said sounding remorseful. The presence of the voice was overwhelming but peaceful at the same time.

'Is this what it feels like to be in the presence of God'. The voice laughed for a while and the feeling of his power became a tad subtle.

_ "**I'm the Overvoid kid, In another universe The One Above All, Let us change locations staying here is kinda boring"**_ He stretched out his hand made a grabbing motion towards where I felt I was and then we flew off. I almost entered shock for a bit then I felt his power soothe my consciousness. I decided I would wait for an explanation from the nice guy who felt sad about my situation and to take my mind off it I began to sense the area around me and began to think up theories about how I was doing this. Everywhere in this void is energy reacting to each other in various ways. If a human body was here it would have gone _*poof*. _Thinking about it that couldn't have been what happened to my body right?

It was an immense experience I don't know how long we travelled but I could kinda see the energies as colours, I learnt their behavior and how they interacted with one another under the protection of the giant sun pulling me along and calming the energy in his way. I could feel the various energies acting up before they started to move haphazardly and began to merge and the energy levels skyrocketed to unbelievable levels.

'What is that' I said terrified. The divinity soothed me again with his energy.

_ "**The birth of a universe**"_ The Overvoid said "_**Watch boy, I'm slowing down I want you to learn as much from these various energies before we get to our destination, Learn what you can I slowed down to show you this**"_. I gave a conceptual nod then focused on the void around me with determination.

**An Unknown Amount of Time Passed**

**Location : Unknown**

I don't know how long I studied and focused on the various energies and the birth of a universe till we reached our destination. Honestly I expected my mind to have destabilized but I guess his presence protected me. Trying to understand things not meant to be understood is like an average joe picking up one of Marvel's infinity stones with his bare hands.

I felt something similar to a wall that my new way of sensing could not pass through. Every trick I learnt bounced off.

_ "**We have reached our destination**" _Overvoid said. We passed through the wall coming into the largest hall I've ever seen. I couldn't see the end of it it kept going on and on. I looked above me and it had no ceiling instead a dark background with little balls of light that lit up the hall.

"Wow" I said shocking myself. I turned to myself noticing I had a body. I wrapped my hands around myself. "Feels good to have you back buddy". Overvoid stood there watching in amusement.

"What's with the Harry Potter ceiling" I asked.

_ "**It represents the amount of realities in existence**"_. My mouth dropped in shock. _"**There is an infinite amount of them and in between them an infinite amount of space, Try not to use your new ability it would overload your mind, I could heal you but that would be troublesome**". _I nodded slowly, I was just about to do that. Would have been a bad idea now that I think about it. Overvoid snapped his fingers and a huge mat spread beneath us with a picnic basket filled with sandwiches and fruit drinks. The light around him pulsed then receded into him forming a kid with wings behind him. He was wearing a black/white school uniform and well polished shoes. He sat then motioned me to sit.

**_ "I know this may be confusing to you , everything that'__s happening"_** I nodded _**"let me explain, I was reinforcing the prison of the End Beast when it lashed out causing the destruction of a few realities, which is of course an infinite number since a few of infinity is still infinity, you took the last quantum pinprick which destroyed your body sucking your soul into chaos where I found you, You dig?**"_. I took a while to process all he said but I nodded my head slowly, I decided to let him continue.

_ "**Well it's kind of my fault so I've decided to reincarnate you in another universe with cool powers. Would have put you back in your old world but the End Beast annihilation energies are very thorough**"_ He sighed.

"I understand could I pick the universe" He nodded " Okay the DC universe".

_ "**Good choice any powers you have in mind**"_

"Could I get Kevin Levin from Ben10's powers without the crazy thing from too much energy, also tony stark+mr fantastic+lex luthor+Amadeus cho intelligence, also taskmasters abilities". Overvoid nodded his head.

_ "**How about this, I'll put a limit that any energy you absorb will disperse after a while, You could train to elongate the time, and I'll throw in all unique metals from the DC and marvel universe**" _

"I accept those terms" I said smiling. A new world would be amazing since I had no attachments back in my reality.

_ "**Where would you like to be born**" _

"Salem so I could use the tower of fate to learn magic since Mr Nelson won't be in, also could my family situation be pretty good even rich I would like to take Rachel Roth in, her life was pretty sad".

_ "**Cool, I would make it possible**" _He said smiling _"**Ready to go? I'll check in from time to time, I may even give you missions and rewards**"_

"That'll be pretty cool, I'm ready" His eyes flashed and my body began to glow "Thanks Overvoid for this". I saw him smile as I closed my eyes.

I closed my eyes then opened them to a shout.

"Congratulations it's a boy" A woman said. Her touch was ticklish so I giggled. I felt myself passed to my someone who I guessed is my new mom. I could feel a welcoming feeling radiate from her. It was comforting so I slept off.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO **

**TIMESKIP: Three Years.**

My name in this world is Daniel Ajao. Three years went by in a flash and I was now two. I was a pretty chill baby if I do say so myself. Never cried for anything (Mom was scared when I crawled up to her and pointed at her boobs indicating that I needed sustenance). I also had a nice time touching all the materials in the house transforming my body into them without my parents' notice. Wanted to get a little older before I started playing with energy. I learnt how to walk and had started to do stretches. My mom found it cute to watch and her friends came over to adore me.

I started to use my dad's laptop to learn when I was in the time line. The JL hadn't been formed yet but all superheroes were out doing their own thing in their respective cities. Seems I'm a year or two younger than the first robin. I closed all the tabs and deleted the history then began to read about biology physics and the rest. I also started to watch martial art videos and read on styles a child can practice. I tested already and I had super strength and enhanced durability and vitality. I've not gotten sick since I was born.

'Well time for the training montage needed for this god filled universe'I thought to myself. Need to show my parents how smart I am so maybe I could get homeschooled.

**TIMESKIP: Five Years Later...**

Never really said how I look did I? I'm African American with black hair and heterochromia blue on the left and gold on the right. I looked fit for a seven year old and had abs to show for it. I was kinda tall for a seven year old making me look like a ten year old which is pretty nice for me. Was short in my past life nice to see me grow is good.

My parents did allow me to be homeschooled and I went through teachers with a breeze. Once one had nothing else to teach me cause I finished most of their curriculums in a few weeks I jumped to the next till I finished all there was to learn even in secondary school. I held up in university since I had accomplished two things. I had found Rachel Roth and her mother Arella who were on the run from the cult of trigon and got into the tower of fate.

_Flashback A Year Ago_

_I was taking a walk through the city at night after sneaking out of my house. I was holding a proto-adamantium coin in my right hand after Overvoid dropped an infinity pouch in my hands just that night then pointed me in a direction telling me Rachel was waiting._

_I watched the pair of mother and child walk through the streets of Salem as fast as they could from a rooftop. Rachel looking tired and fatigued and the mother looking scared as she kept looking around. The streets were empty and the air felt wrong. A car on each side of the road pulled in and were slowly closing in on the both of them. There was no escape, this was probably a universe where Rachel Roth would've become evil but I was sent here to change that. _

_I concentrated on the metal in my hands and felt my body become it. I threw the coin into the pouch then put it in my pocket. The mother-daughter pair stopped as Arella knelt to hug her daughter before she began to weep. The cars stopped a couple meters away from them and the doors opened. Five men from each car stepped out, nine wearing black with one wearing red._

_"Arella you've run away from the cult long enough" the man in red most likely the leader said "Grab them, Our Lord awaits". The men made movements to grab them when I jumped from the rooftop I was on and landed on one. A sickening crunch as bones were broken and flesh was ground rang through the air. I turned my hands into a double bladed axe on my right and a sword on my left._

_"I'd suggest you close your eyes" I said using the muffler over my mouth to disguise my voice and my hoodie covered my face. Arella shielded Rachel with her body._

_"Child I suggest you run away now, you shouldn't mess with the plans of a god" the leader said._

_"You don't know it but Trigon would kneel in my presence" I said._

_"Blasphemy, kill this boy" He shouted. I kicked off the ground faster than any human should move decapitating one of the men. Two down. They were enhanced humans but I was superhuman and made of captain america's shield. All the martial arts watched began to affect my body and when I felt someone come close to me through my senses I made a turn swinging my leg as it transformed into a long sword bisecting another. My senses flared and I backflipped over one charged toward me I landed then moved quickly to stand in front of Arella and Rachel,couldn't have them taking hostages. The leader looked in a rage and red sparks started to show on his hands._

_'Great just what I need, a fucking magic user' I thought. I quickly put my hand into my pocket reaching into the pouch and pulled out the coin I needed. The nth metal was cool to the touch and I changed into it before dropping back. 'Thank Overvoid that I got this'._

_He shot a blast of energy and I instantly turned my right hand into a huge shield covering all of us. _

_'Judging from the energy I'm feeling from him he's a weak level magician who Trigon probably gave energy to'. As the blast died I turned my left hand into a whip with razors on it and wrapped it round another goon's throat._

_"How does the gift of Trigon not affect you" The leader screamed._

_"Get over here!" I said pulling one of the goons to me. He was already dead when I flicked him over to the leader as hard as I could hitting him. Four down. Another charged but I made spikes fill the shield then rammed him full of holes. Five down. _

_"Call for reinforcements" the leader shouted I already took that into account before and the emp I made from car batteries and magnets was on the roof scrambling all connections but they didn't know that. So as one reached into his pocket to call I pierced him with the whip. Six down, four to go. The leader stood up and let loose another blast which I raised the shield to block. One ran to hit me as I blocked but I kicked his leg effectively breaking it as he kneeled before I punched his brain out his head. That's Seven. As the blast died._

_"Sir we can't communicate" A goon said as I moved towards him turning back to the axe/sword combo. I felt no resistance relieving him of his arms as he tried to block then his head. _

_"You bastard" The leader said. "Trigon will punish you in the afterlife when our church gets you". He was probably expecting a reply but I didn't give him one as I made a razor whip into the last one's chest. I walked toward the leader. I pulled out a battery I made and absorbed the energy from it. The power of electricity filled me. I formed a spear with my hand as my eyes flowed blue. _

_"Gungnir!" I shouted piercing/blasting the red clothed man in his heart as the street flashed blue for a moment. I took a fresh breath as the air went back to normal. I ignored the blood on and around me and walked towards the Roth family._

_"Wait for me for a moment" I said before using parkour to get to the roof of the building I was on grabbing the battery then finding my way back down. Arella was still there shielding Rachel from the gory scene. _

_"Please do not hurt us" she said. I raised my hands and smiled._

_"Not here to hurt but to protect" I said "Can't stay here too long let's go I know a place that could keep both of you safe". Arella nodded as she followed me. We avoided cameras till we reached a park in Salem._

_"Where is this safe house you speak of" she asked when we got to the centre. I closed my house sensing for the tower then keying into it. I transformed back to normal from nth metal then brought out another object the Overvoid gave me. It was a medallion which shone silver. _

_"What is that" Rachel asked. I turned and smiled at her._

_"A magical can opener" I said. I passed my will onto it an the tower came into our sight alone. They stared in shock. I stretched out my hand._

_"Grasp my hand and don't remove it" i said. Rachel reached out holding my hand while Arella held hers and we moved into the tower of fate. _

_Once we were safely inside a hologram of a young Kent Nelson appears in front of us._

_"Halt, state your intentions within the tower of fate" it said._

_"I bring these two to seek protection within the tower, I know it's shields can protect them from the powers of Trigon" I said respectfully. Arella looked shocked as I gave her a look telling her to keep the questions for later._

_"Trigon, inter-dimensional demon warlord and a god level threat, Do you mean this Trigon" the tower asked._

_"Yes these two need protection" I said. I turned to the Arella and Rachel. "Arella Roth please tell the tower your story and do not lie please, it'll know". She looked shocked then looked to Rachel._

_"Don't worry she'll get to know sooner or later, her powers would begin to awaken that's how Trigon scented her out and in this tower she could learn control". She(Arella) looked scared but she nodded her head and began to tell her story. _

**_{A/N: not gonna write the background down you could check it on google}._**

_I sat down and listened and once she was done she knelt to hug Rachel as they both cried._

_"The tower of fate has heard your plea, you have been allowed within its protective walls and are free to roam around the permitted areas, I would show you around". They looked happy to hear that._

_"Hey I gotta go, it's almost morning and mom could be mad" I said letting my hoodie and muffler down. Arella walked up to me then hugged me whispering thank yous and Rachel did the same. A touching moment really. Once they were done I raised up the medallion and willed it to make a portal home. One opened silently and immediately in my room._

_"I'll bring groceries and some food tomorrow" I said smiling at them then I closed it. I removed my clothes (sleeveless hoodie, muffler and shorts) and threw it in my infinite pouch. I entered took a shower then went to bed. What a day._

_Flashback End_

Since then I've been close friends with the Roth's. I get a huge allowance and I bought a lot of groceries and food for them, games for Rachel, a laptop for Arella and help with most of their needs. They need to lay low for now. I also homeschool Rachel and we all go to the tower's library to study as much as we could to help Rachel. I was also learning about how to channel energies and when you ask the tower for something as long as it is in its power it would do it. It created a training room for me which I use to train my powers.

My parents have been pestering me and I've considered telling them about my powers and Rachel but I'll wait till I'm older. I'm only seven after all.

By the way rumors of Robin have started circulating so he should be ten now. He started nine so in three years there may be a young justice.

The justice league formed a while back and it was parademon invasion but we all survived thankfully to Overvoid. It's like the monsters kept flying by our house not seeing us so we were safe. Did pilfer some tech but not had time to study it cause the environment would need to be very safe. So I created a lab room also. My parents inherited old money so are too rich so I stocked full of computers and medical equipment I could steal from warehouses and depots. My next plan was to build an AI or two which could help me out. Finished going through university books and had a few ideas.

I've decided to focus on rune magic as I decided to expand the languages I could understand and channeling dimensional energies. My first plan was to create a weapon I could use as a trump card. After that the AI which could help steal some tech saving me the time I could use to reverse engineer it and steal money from scumbags round the world leaving them with nothing to even bribe their way out. All while helping Rachel and her mother of course. What have I gotten myself into. Troublesome.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**Chapter Three **

**TIMESKIP: One Year.**

**Location: My Room.**

"Uhm so you mean to tell me this world was fated to end" I said. Overvoid nodded his head rapidly. "So if I didn't save Rachel this world would have ended in the future". Overvoid rapidly nodded his head again.

"So if this Raina girl falls into the wrong hands or dies this world is over" Overvoid nodded his head confirming it. There was silence for a minute before I grabbed Overvoid and began to shake him like a leaf.

"Why did you bring me to this unlucky universe" my eyes bulged as tears rolled down my eyes.

_**"Calm down, you'll be fine besides I got a reward for you, it'll let you train Might Guy x Goku style"**_ Overvoid said smiling.

"I don't care what kind of unlucky OP DC universe am I in" I asked my Brain going through all the options my face going paler by the second. "Is Imperiex in this universe". He looked at me and gave a sad smile. I broke down shedding anime tears wondering how I'm to battle the Big Bang personified.

_**"Come on I'll make it two gifts, besides you are to be the hero of Salem"**_ Overvoid said rubbing my head. _**"so you willing? The rewards are pretty good"**_**. **I sat up as I knew that I would not give up on this universe as it is mine now.

"What are they" I _asked._

_**"A breakage from the root of the Yggdrasil"**_ He said_**"and I'll throw in the knowledge of Bulma Briefs and Dr Gero, that should help you create the perfect Artificial Life"**_**. **My mouth dropped with shock. With the Yggdrasil branch and the huge amount of energy it contains I could train like I was Guy with zenkai boosts. Then with the knowledge of Bulma I could get to making my own company, a stepping stone to making the world a better place. Also most of the ideas I had could have military or war uses and I didn't want that. Diving into the medical field won't help as they could try to suppress me if I didn't have enough power. The capsules were just what I needed.

"You gave me an offer I can't refuse buddy, sure not like I could let this universe die any way". Overvoid shrugged.

_**"Is Stenyxor ready" **_Overvoid asked.

"Yes I finished it yesterday, wanna see?" I asked excitedly. Overvoid nodded. I stretched out my hand and a small portal opened and a battle axe flew out. I grabbed it with great timing and it hummed. The handle formed from a vibranium-promethium alloy allowing it to store and transfer huge amounts of energy. The blade on one side was formed from uru-adamantine-Amazonium-vibranium alloy. All magic metals there fore better in using magic attacks with. The blade was covered in runes. The other blade was made from protoadamantium-nthmetal-onmiumsteel-promethium alloy. It looked to have little lines on it which I called veins allowing it to channel energy just as quick as runes. It also had anti magic properties and would be my go to against magicals. I got all these metals from transforming myself into them and as they were in their liquid form cut them off from my body.

_**"It seems you integrated the medallion into it giving it space warping and seal breaking abilities, Brilliant!"**_ He said laughing. I laughed also. It took all my intelligence to make this axe, blending the metals, the right runes, the veins and all that. My crazy level intellect took a year of constantly ant failures and successes to make this in the forge in the tower. A lot of dwarven to elven books had to be read also for inspiration. It was all so tiring.

_**"Your path would lead you to challenging gods and interdimensional entities and like gods you'll have a symbol of power, where when hope lies on you and faith is given you shall struggle to overcome" **_Overvoid said as his body and eyes began to glow _**"Daniel Ajao stretch out your axe"**_ I did as I was told in a trance like state. It was like the world had begun to resonate with me. The axe began to shine brightly.

_**"By my power I bless this axe and recognize you as a being on the road to overcome all and your symbol of power STENYXOR!" **_Overvoid shouted as I felt the energies turn chaotic and the axe began to feel greater in my hands. The lights died _down. _

_**"Don't worry about the light show and noise, I kept it on the downlow" **_Overvoid said grinning. I could see a small but to those that knows what it means heavy rune on the axe. No matter who looks at it they would see it in their language. It meant Overvoid.

"Thanks, totally forgot bout that" I said looking at my axe that seemed to pulse with the same rhythm as my heartbeat**. **

_**"Good now you must go, her parents just passed as is their fate for their previous sins, various cults would want her as they could use her to bring an end to this world then the universe"**_ Overvoid said. I stood then stretched my body took a few practice swings with the axe then nodded to Overvoid who smiled then disappeared.

I closed my eyes and then I could feel the world so I began to look for this cosmic girl. She was like a lighthouse to my sensing. I locked on her location. I quickly dressed wearing the clothes I wore before but with runes on them and no muffler. I put a hand to my face and a ichigo hollow mask came onto my face. I put my hand into my infinite pouch and pulled out a graphene coin and felt myself become it. I'm pretty sure I would have crushed my floor with my weight but this must be one of the effects of the nth metal in the axe. Flight by gravity control. I sent my will into the axe and I began to float a few inches off the ground. I moved to my window opened it slowly so as to not alert anyone sensing if anyone was outside I climbed out quickly then closed the window.

'Flight is a pretty bad ass ability' I thought before spinning my axe like Thor in marvel before shooting off in the direction of Raina. I could sense a few groups heading towards her. Trigon's goons were the closest. They had been in the city after losing all clues of the Roth family and seeing the gruesome outcome of their workers made them stay. I would've warped there but I couldn't as I hadn't been there before.

They were two other groups. One felt like snakes and the others felt like money. I don't know. Just money. They've noticed each other and sped up so it looks like they'll get there at the same could probably stall each other till I get there. May need a bit of backup for this one.

**NO POV **

**A CAR CRASH SITE SALEM OUTSKIRTS.**

Six year old Raina Dibellia lay in front of a car accident that claimed her parents lives. How she survived was it luck or was it an accidental use of her latent powers that is yet to be answered. She was unconscious as three armored vehicles pulled up around her. Men poured out as they looked to have at least 15 each wearing varying attire showing their affiliations. The church of Kobra worshipping Kali-Yuga, The cult of Trigon and The black glove (an illuminati like cult made up of the rich and famous who like to meddle in mystical happenings. Each of the people with the highest power stepped forward.

"Hmph" A woman wearing a mask and a high tech suit stepped forward. She had the mark of the black glove on her. "You snake and cow rejects should leave, especially you King Snake, your poverty cult should go back into hiding". Meet Five one of the leaders of the black Glove Dogs. Master weapon user and strategist. Who knows what that suit can do.

"Still as lovely as ever I see, Makes me wonder how you got your promotion" King Snake said " must have whored your way into the elite"

Meet King Snake, Adept Martial artist, enhanced senses and stealth.

"Insolent fools, this girl shall be used to free our lord" A man walked up wearing a red suit with horns at the top and swords at his side King Snake and Five frowned as they recognized him.

"What is someone like you doing in this unimportant Salem" Five asked.

"It was the wish of Trigon so it shall be done" Horns said. King Snake started to laugh.

"Still looking for that mother daughter pair right? After all these years they elude you and they do so still" King Snake said. The atmosphere became tenser.

"Leave and your lives may not be forfeit" Horns said as he moved right hand to his sword and his left began to pulse with magical power.

'That idiot just had to go piss off someone out of our league' Five thought. 'Maybe I can use this to my advantage'

"Snake!" Five said as King Snake turned to her "We cannot let Trigon's church get the girl as that would bring about the end, how about we join sides and hash out a deal later" She finished entering a fighting stance while drawing through energy blast guns from her belt. Snake smirked and entered his own while their goons prepared to fight aiming guns or entering fighting styles with various weapons.

"So be it" and the fight broke out with Five firing a shot and Horns deflecting it towards Snake who dodged and moved towards Horns. The goons began to attack each other with equal power. Trigon having the quality since apart from Horns five of their Menderes red clothes like the one Daniel fought but seemed stronger and more experienced.

Weaponry after weaponry was used especially by Five using bullets and energy blasts of various effects letting Snake with his enhanced body get close.

The fight started to heat up as a few of their men had died already, they didn't know that someone had arrived from above.

King Snake was fighting Horns when he felt his senses cry at him to move. He and Horns dodged but not without consequences as he felt his arm become heavy and looked at it shocked as his hand was covered in ice. He reached out to touch it but as he did it turned into little dust and left a frozen stump.

He looked to who caused his loss of an appendage and saw a boy wearing a hoody and shorts no shoes with a demon mask on his face and holding an axe that had frost coming off it.

**Daniel POV**

After landing from watching their fighting styles a bit to understand their abilities I positioned myself in front of Raina. Everyone stopped fighting and turned to look at me.

"Fucking brat" King Snake said jumping back once more to stand beside Five who was frowning.

The ice energy covering the magic side of the axe receded. We all watched each other looking for who'll make the first move. I did,I switch on the EMP I had on my belt then willed my axe to project what I call nth rays disabling all magic and tech. The only ones not really affected were the Kobra guys. I moved on the black glove, I couldn't let their tech switch back on and their eyes couldn't catch me. Their heads just went up in the air even Five's, They were weak without their suits of armour switched on. The red garbed Trigon members tried to call on their magic but couldn't. Horns just looked at them then pulled out his second blade.

"Surrender and face a less painful death" Horns said. I didn't reply but I began to absorb energy from the new batteries I created in my belt and sparks began to fly off my body. I slashed towards the magicians. There was nowhere to hide but behind cars and with the amount of electricity in that attack all the cars blew up. Horns stood still looking unfazed.

"You blew up the cars idiot you killed the girl" King Snake shouted feeling like he lost a hand for nothing.

"Electric abilities seems you are the one that stole the girl from our hands, Tell me Where are they'

"Over my dead body" the mask changing my voice " Leave Salem and non of you cults should come back"

"Then you shall fall today" Horns said charging at him. King Snake pulled out a vial along with all his five or six remaining men and they injected themselves with it. Must be the Kobra Serum. Their bodies bulked up as they picked up weapons and charged also.

"Already this young you are a threat, we must not let you grow any longer" King Snake said. I narrowed my eyes and began to walk toward the group. I pushed the electric current into the axe as it glowed blue and a crackling sound could be heard. I threw the axe at King Snake charging at Horns, the tips of my fingers sharpening into claws as I clashed with his sword. Too strong, don't think any guy like this existed in any DC Universe I've seen showing how dangerous this world is, confirming my thoughts of becoming an anti hero and killing those meant to be killed.

My axe was dodged but it lodged into a Kobra cult members head. I willed it back as it took the round way decapitating another. I blasted Horns with electricity pushing him back, but he seemed still ready to go. I wrapped my left hand's fingers around the returning axe using the momentum to swing at Snake who used his enhanced senses to dodge and as him and his men got closer I released the an shockwave into the air using the last of my electric juice remaining. I began to channel the frost energies of Jotunheim and I froze them all solid to watch them become cold sparkles. Kobra had access to a Lazarus pit ain't taking chances. The passing of energy has been taking a toll on me and I dropped to one knee. It was taking so will to not lose my graphene state. I let the nth wave go off as I formulated a plan.

"Seems my blessing has resumed" He said with a smile in his voice "Your End is here". He charged magic into his hands and shot a beam of magic. I threw my axe using the anti magic side and watched it slice through the beam with no resistance and slicing into his head then bisecting it.

I willed myself up if not for this new axe I would've lost, seems I've been lax with my training. I willed the axe back then swung it at his chest into his heart willing him into a standing ice man before I pulled it out and struck him breaking it to pieces. If I was at full strength he would have turned to nothing.

I placed the axe on my back as a black portal opened and a panicking Raven came out. She rushed to hug me and started to soothe my exhaustion with her powers. Her knees buckled since she could feel my situation with her empathic abilities but I held her up.

"Thanks" I said giving her a big smile "you got the girl?" I asked. She nodded smiling back at me. We supported each other as we walked into the portal that Rachel created. We would need to prepare, the eyes of various cults and magical entities would turn to Salem once more.

"Fuck you Overvoid" I said under my breath as we headed into the tower of fate.

**Unknown City **

**Unknown POV**

An old man with his black and gold staff raised his head looking in the direction of Salem. It felt like fate had turned there and it would become a gathering point to various interdimensional and mythical entities. He sighed.

"Time to start going home" He said smiling.

**Chapter END**

_**Preview**_

_**"What's-" John was about to finish when I clasped my hands over his mouth.**_

_**"Demons are in the building" I whispered in his ear.**_

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLS**

**Thanks DreamFyre01 for your review, happy you like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Made a few OCs. Review please**

**Chapter Four **

**Time Skip Two months**

**Location: Salem Outskirts.**

**No POV**

A short blonde haired man wearing a brown overcoat stood beside the 'Welcome to Salem' sign. He got a call for a job here.

"Don't want to stay here too long, with what I'm feeling and my luck things are sure to get trippy". He said in his British accent. The universe seemed to agree with him as the man who spoke with angels, fought demons walked into Salem.

"Salem welcome John Constantine, things are sure to get fucked" He said smiling, he loved the thrill.

**Daniel POV**

**Location: Tower Of Fate**

I was training my body. I had created gravity changers from dragon ball and I spent time absorbing vitality from the root hair of Yggdrasil constantly strengthening my body, my cells continously being stressed and rejuvenated. Rachel and Raina hung out together with Arella, playing around the tower or learning magic. Arella became a new mother figure for Raina and the family hung out together also learning magic together. Raina took to it like fish to water and the tower of fate gave corrections when a roadblock was reached. It's probably hoping one of us would take the mantle of Dr Fate.

Thought about it but gave a firm no. If push comes to shove I'll probably just absorb magic from it and use it like a giant battery.

I got to creating the AI and with Dr Gero's notes it was a breeze correcting some problems and leaving no loopholes for it to become evil even using a forgotten language to write its code so it's unhackable. It has started to steal from various kingpins giving the evidence to the police transferring fifty percent of every haul into making various charity organizations round the world.

I showed my parents my capsule idea and how it worked and they were speaking to their lawyers presently and all their connections. Seems it'll first be used in the construction field. I had started to buy shares in various companies using different names and let Amy my AI handle the rest.

She had hacked into various government agencies and tech companies so I had a lot to focus on. Would probably need to create maybe nine more to handle various things with full efficiency and maybe creating physical bodies for them like the Androids. A beeping sound rang out as I trained in ten times earth's gravity.

"Sir, one of the chaos listed people just walked into Salem" Amy said through a speaker I had blaring music before.

"Who?" I asked wondering who it was coming into the city. The magical energy in the city was slowly increasing ever since I saved Rachel. It would start to attract some unsavory characters.

"John Constantine sir" she said. My mind entered shock mode as I began to go through various scenarios that I've seen John in. Friend of the Sandman, cheater of death, adrenaline junky, hunter of everything that goes bump at night and chronic smoker and alcoholic. Although he is not as strong as most others on the list he has fucking bad luck and on almost all his missions people die whether friends, family or strangers. For him to come to the US something huge must be coming. I frowned wondering what it could be or even who it could be. I kept doing the katas my body constantly under immense stress, I was constantly channeling the Yggdrasil increasing my strength.

"Watch him at all times, I would have to meet with him this night" I told Amy. She gave an affirmative and music continued playing.

An our later I finished my katas switched off the gravity belt then left it in the room. I took a shower before joining Rachel and Raina in the library. Always so mature for their age, not really like other kids their age.

"Yo, what you guys reading up" I asked. They both smiled at me.

"Well we are looking at good luck charms" Raina said excitedly.

"Raina watched Just My Luck so she wants a permanent good luck charm" Rachel said.

"A good wish" I said rubbing Raina's head as she giggled. "Tell your mom I won't be around this night, something new came up". Rachel nodded and I moved into the shelves looking for a book on angels. Wherever Constantine goes angels follow. I found one then walked out. Raina ran up to me. She stood shyly blushing. I smiled at her.

"Daniel could you bend down a bit" Raina asked. I was tall for my age so I did as was asked.

"What do you-" I was about to finish when she pecked me on my cheek then ran off with steam coming through her ears shouting good luck. Rachel started laughing and I found it cute. I straightened my back and chuckled.

"Well wasn't expecting that" I said. I looked at the time on my watch. It read four o'clock. Gotta get home then pretend to get to bed before going out too meet with Constantine. Still got bed time.

"Sigh".

**TIMESKIP: Six hours later **

**Location: My room. **

I got dressed in my usual all black outfit with the mask on but without the axe. I had an nth metal belt which I could use to fly without the axe and I slotted all the batteries filled with huge amounts of electricity. I palmed a graphene coin and I turned into it my body gaining this black sheen. I opened my window then flew out closing it behind me then flew towards where I felt Constantine.

I found him coming out of a bar buzzed as usual and smelling of smoke. He finished the cigarette he was on and he started walking away bringing another from his pocket and lighting it with fire from his finger. He walked into a deserted alley and I could tell he was waiting for me.

I flew into it and landed in front of him.

"You shouldn't be out at night in this city kid, you might meet the bloody boogeyman" he said in his trademark British accent. I made my hand into a sword then sliced the dumpster close to us into two. That should be a decent enough reply.

"Well you do have a useful skill set I see" John said trying to get a better look at me in the dark alley. He seemed on guard.

"John Constantine, You may call me Hollow, resident of Salem" I said "I would like to know your reason for being here".

"Well I came here when I saw a letter on my bed and then-" John stopped. I kept standing watching him wondering what shut him up before I noticed that it was quiet, too quiet. All around me was nothing moved and my senses were blaring at me that something was with us.

"Hello John, been a while" a white man in a black suit walked into the alley. "Sorry I'm late, got held up".

"Radueriel you sent the letter" John said frowning "if I had know that it was you I wouldn't have come here".

"We both know you love the rush, and you can call me Rad John, after what you went through for me you deserve it". John raised up his left hand removing the glove there.

"I lost a toe, John Constantine loves thrills, not losing body parts" John said still with a frown on his face and Radueriel shrugged "Really should stop getting jobs from you winged folk". My mind started analyzing everything that they were saying.

"The pay is always good, you know that" Rad said smiling. "Now to the matter of importance, Enochian gold was stolen from heaven". John's eyes narrowed at that after all they were various uses for this holy metal.

"I was tasked with finding it and followed a trail to Ireland where I found a dead leprechaun missing his lucky coin then to Salem where the trail ended" Rad said.

"Couldn't you just find the person, maybe another of your brothers could help" John said.

"I can't, the situation in heaven is in chaos and most of my brothers are busy, also all the energy in Salem presently is jamming my senses" Rad said.

"Yeah I felt that too when I first got here this morning, what is going on in the Silver City" John asked wary of what could have caused the powerful angels to be in disarray.

"I'll tell you for your protection" Rad said "Lucifer has left hell and abandoned his duties as lord of hell, the angels are out searching or him". John looked speechless and my mind was in shock too.

'Fuck you Overvoid, dumping me in a universe with fucking Lucifer Samael Morningstar'

"That's why they could only send me, so I give you a while to find the gold cause in the first place mixing forces for both pantheons is not a good idea and I can't leave such a reality warping metal on earth" Radueriel said. "At the sign of anything dangerous I'll smite this city and everything in-". He stopped due to the blade at his throat. He smiled.

"I felt that your time was not put on hold" Rad said. I knew that this was a bad idea but my body moved on reflex.

"You shall not harm this city" I said "or I'll feed on angel in the morning". 'Fuck what am I doing'. Rad laughed.

"Even if we do battle and I die, of which I can't but instead reappear in heaven, this city would die after the world goes up in flames, Enochian gold is that dangerous in the wrong hands" He said. Constantine looked at both of us and lit a new cigarette.

"Really should've become a lawyer or some shit" John said breathing out smoke like a car exhaust.

"You're interesting boy I'll give you that, you can search for the gold with him, do find it quick" Radueriel said as wings spread on his back, he jumped back then flew off and the sounds of the city resumed once more. I was pissed and Constantine could see it in my body movements.

"Angels aren't all they are made out to be huh, All smite this smite that, they should copyright the word" John said. "Rad the fucking bastard, leaving us with no bloody leads".

"We need to find a precognizant" I said. John looked at me with a stupid look on his face. "A seer John, a motherfucking seer, got any contacts cause if not we're so screwed". Searching for a real one in a city known for mystic arts would be annoying as hell. So many quacks around.

"Americans, so impatient I wanted to get a coffee first" he said as he pulled out his phone "so I'm not gonna be calling you Hollow am I".

"I don't give my name to people who are willing to be possessed to get out of a situation" I replied. We started walking out of the alley.

"Fair enough" he said shrugging as he put his phone onto his ear. "Hello... really I mean no trouble, I just need a few clues... money *cough cough* of course I got money... five hundred bucks sure that's not too much (he said with a sad look on his face)... yeah I'm coming right now thanks". He cut the call. He looked defeated and gave a sigh.

"Broke ass, I'll pay. Wonder how you got into this country with your cheapskate ways" I said. He looked joyous now.

"Illegally of course" he said too matter of factly for my liking, probably hasn't won his house of mystery yet. I sighed. Why did I choose DC anyway?.

**TIMESKIP: An hour with John Constantine later.**

**Location: In front of Juliana Sooth's house.**

John and I hopped out of a cab we used. Would've been weird seeing a boy made of what looks like black stone and a man who kept lighting cigarettes with his fingers. At least there were no accidents so we probably weren't the worst he has seen. The life of a cab driver.

"We're here" John said stating the obvious. I kept quiet as we walked towards the one story building. We reached the door and I was about to knock when the door swung open and the hottest woman I've ever seen stood before me. She was white with black hair and white coloured streaks running through it, stupendously huge breasts and a waist to hip ratio could cause the fall of an angel but there was one thing, she was blind. She was wearing an Elvis t-shirt too small for her and blue jeans.

"Seers of the Tiresias family are born blind, there is one every generation" she said smiling at me before turning to John with a frosty smile "didn't know you carried kids with you now, looking for your Robin?".

"Normally I wouldn't but there is a cause for that besides he has a good skill set".

"I'll stop asking asking questions because after the last time I really don't want to know about your cases, did you bring my money" she asked. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a thousand dollars and handed it over. She collected it with a raised eyebrow but didn't ask questions.

She led us through the pretty normal house except for a few runes I noticed here and there.

"So you one of those metas" She asked me.

"Pretty much" I replied as we reached a locked door "You?".

"Descended from the Greek seer Tiresias but also a meta" She said smiling at me.

"Cool cool" I said as she opened the room. We walked into what seemed to be an art room but I could find no paint around.

"You paint" I asked.

"No" she said grabbing a huge white paper and laying it out on the ground then getting a bucket of what looked to be iron shavings then dumping it onto the paper.

"I see" I said.

"Minor ferro-kinetic abilities" Juliana said. John didn't make a sound since we entered the house. Shocking cause I couldn't get him to shut up on the ride here. I looked at him and he mouthed 'she threatened to cut my dick off once'. I nodded in understanding before turning back to Juliana who started smiling again. She crossed her legs then sat down in a lotus position. With my senses I could see her begin to connect with the world around us then the iron shavings began to rise bit by bit and started to move on the surface of the paper. In like five minutes she was done and we had an image of a boy around eleven. Juliana looked fatigued.

"So an image of a kid in a room in a huge city is all we got" Constantine said "great just great".

"Sorry it's a bit harder to seer nowadays in Salem and it seems like they were hiding their tracks well" Juliana apologized.

"Don't worry, it's enough" I said "Could I get your phone" I asked Juliana. John only had burner phones. She handed me a Wayne tech phone. I took a picture of paper and sent it to an email I made for Amy(my AI). Immediately she replied sending an app that I containing everything about the boy and a locator using cameras around the city.

"Got him, could I buy your phone off you" I asked to which she told me I could take it for free. I pulled out her SIM card and handed it to her. We walked out the house and I turned to her giving her thanks and that I'll visit again if I have any problems. John and I then started walking into the night.

"So amazing woman huh, Hot enough to be a succubus" John said.

"That's not even the best part about her" I replied.

"Kids don't know nothing about women, what is the better than those bloody tits" John said.

"The fact that she could make you shut up" I said in my matter of fact tone. John mouth dropped and I smiled. Let the quiet reign for a while . We found a cab and got in and I told him the address of the boys mother.

"So what's about the kid" John asked.

"His name is Joseph Garcia, he turns eleven tonight, no father in the picture just a mother named Rosa, we are going to their house now" I replied.

"And you got all this information how?" He asked to which he got no reply. After a while he spoke again.

"Is it the same reason you knew me by any chance? Just want to know if there's any way to protect myself more" He said.

"The only people possibly after you are loan sharks John, and no you're kinda famous in the magical circle" I said.

"Well a person as charming as me has to be famous" He said puffing his chest out and stroking his chin. The cab reached the street that the apartment was on and I asked the driver to pull over. I paid the man and we walked towards the apartment building the Garcias lived in. I tried sensing the auras in the building then I pulled John into an alley beside the house.

"What's-" John was about to finish when I clasped my hands over his mouth.

"Demons are in the building" I whispered in his ear.

**Chapter End **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

Thanks BattleUnit3 for reviewing, I'm using my phone to type and my settings all letters are in bold, thought it wouldn't affect when I copy and paste it but I was wrong, I've gone back to edit the previous chapters and add a few things here and there.

Thanks... Review Again.

**A/N: Hope I got John Constantine personality okay.**

_**Preview**_:

**_ "The sacrifice of our lord shall not be in vain, it would be this city, then this world"._**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wanted to post this last week, but every time I tried something happened cause I was using my phone while doing edits on the doc manager. Well here it is. If you see any mistakes please let me know.**

**Chapter Five**

**Location: Alley beside the Garcia's apartment building.**

"Seems we need to make a plan here" John said.

"Yeah we do especially since this is a hostage situation" I said. "There are five demonic signatures I can feel"

"Most likely lesser demons wearing human skin or does the energy feel as potent as that of Radueriel?" John asked.

"No, I think we could take them but you'll need to distract them so I can secure the hostages" I said.

"Why do I have to distract them, you're the one made of metal" He said.

"Good point but as you've been saying all night that I'm a kid" I said with a smirk in my voice.

"Now you're a kid" John said grumbling.

"Got anything for demons on you" I asked.

"Not really but I'll make do" he said.

"How good is your aim with a gun" I asked him.

"It's good" John said. I put my hand into my pocket then into the infinite pouch and pulled out two G43's with runes written all over them.

"It's fully loaded and the bullets are runed too, just aim anywhere and shoot, each shot should bring about excruciating pain and are a bit holy attributed so a shot to the head should deport them back to hell" I explained. Made these when I was working on Stenyxor. He took them and nodded his head.

"A storage space and these guns, you keep amazing me boy" he said admiring the gun.

"It holds 8 rounds each and return it once you're done please" I said. He looked down that he'll have to return it but nodded his head. "I'll find a place to fly in". We shook hands then separated.

**NO POV.**

"The human world is pretty interesting" one of the men in the room said.

"Of course, torturing humans in hell had gotten stale cause they are dead but the living is another matter" another said. All five were in the room around a sofa with a mother crying hugging her distressed son.

"Like that human bitch I had last night, I fucked her till she-" he stopped when he heard knocking on the front door. They all stopped their conversation to look at the door. Each one stood up to their full height, all bald with almost seven feet of pure muscle. One stepped forward. Let's call him Demon A or DA for short.

"Who's there" DA shouted.

"Pizza Delivery" A voice replied.

"Did any of you order any pizza" DA asked almost in a growl.

"No, boss said no distractions, remember" DB said. The rest all confirmed the answer DB gave.

"We didn't order no pizza!" DA said.

"Fuck wrong place again" the voice grumbled "could I sell the pizza to you guys then,it seems I mixed up the order, half price". The demons all looked at each other and shrugged. They were hungry anyway. DA opened the door and was about to ask how much when he started stepping back. A blond man in a trenchcoat with two handguns pointing at DA slowly walked into the room. Rosa's eyes widened why the demons' eyes narrowed.

"Constantine" DA said basically in a hiss.

"Come on, we are friends now" he said "Call me John" as he pulled both triggers putting lead into DA's chest. DA dropped to the ground his mouth opened and eyes bulging as if he was in excruciating pain. His body then turned to dust and disappeared. As the other four started moving towards him he started saying an exorcist prayer as he tried to distance himself.

'How the fuck did we fall for that' All the demons thought in their minds.

"Saint Michael the arch angel who-" John continued going as fast and audible as he could. Rosa started to pray and say amen also then a demon turned to her about to slap her.

"Shut up you whore" DC said as he stretched to hit her when he saw a blue disc flash by then felt that his left hand was gone, with the hole burnt shut.

"In the Name of Jesus Christ Our God and Lord, strengthened by the intercession of the Immaculate Virgin Mary" John continued the exorcist rites as he put two bullets in DC's chest. DC followed his first brother to die's suit and crumbled to dust also. Since the demons do not die truly as not a lot of people or weapons could kill them they are instead deported back to hell, including all traces of them.

"Bastard" DB was about to concentrate to use the sensory manipulation powers lesser demons had when the same blue lights flashed but twice as bright then he could think no more as the two lights embedded themselves into his head then he was shocked for good measure. The light died down and what looked to be two chakrams were in DB's skull they pulled themselves out and flew to Daniel who was standing in front of the Garcias. He caught them one in each hand. One of the outcomes of year he had to go through to create Stenyxor. They were an uru-promethium-protoadamantium alloy.

"Would've given you all names but you guys are gonna die anyway so" Daniel said. The last two demons burst out of their flesh bags becoming two goblin like creatures with scales and wings holding blunt maces. They kicked off the ground and made for the window to escape. DE made it out but DD lost his wings and was electrocuted before two bullets were put in his head. They were weaker than Daniel expected.

"Lowest of the low of demons, that was easier than expected" John said while Daniel looked at him in shock.

"You didn't!" Daniel said frantically.

"Did-" John was about to finish when spikes rose from the shadows near him. Daniel flew and grabbed him pulling him out the way. We fell to the floor and watched the shadows wrap around the Garcias before absorbing back into the ground. The Garcias were gone.

"Fuck shadow walkers, this issue is bigger than I expected" John said dusting his coat. "Thought you could sense those fuckers".

"The shadow dimension is everywhere around us and I didn't know what to look for, they'll never get the drop on us again" Daniel said.

"What are we gonna do now, seers probably won't work anymore" John said.

"Don't worry" Daniel said smiling "took a page from the book of a role model". Daniel pulled out Juliana's phone and texted Amy. She installed an app onto the phone and opened it. A map of Salem came up with three dots at the same location. Tracking devices are not as expensive as I thought.

"So we have their location" John said "but we will be outnumbered also we'll need weapons".

"It's only both of us, that I can't fix but I can fix the weapon issue" Daniel said smiling. "Before we get there let's make a stop at the local church". I looked at the time on the clock, it was twenty six minutes after two am.

"Holy anything huh, very much required" John said. "Let's go".

**Twenty minutes later.**

**Church in Salem.**

**Daniel POV.**

John and I walked into the church. The candles were lit and someone was praying in the front. We kept silent and walked forward slowly. The person slowly stood up in his suit and hat and turned around. It was Radueriel. He gave his usual smile with his pearly whites and opened his arms.

"So what have we discovered" he asked. John and I ignored him pwalking past him. I found the bowls and bottles of oil. I took some putting them in the pouch.

"Stealing from a church I see" Rad said then I dropped a few hundred dollars in the offering box.

"John you got your twin blade with you" I asked. He shook his head and I sighed, the twin blade is a weapon that can kill any being in the universe, it would have been invaluable right about now. John didn't ask how I knew about it. Rad raised an eyebrow probably wondering what the twin blade was but he also kept quiet.

"Really wanted to clip an itch" I said and John laughed.

"A giant bloody itch" John said as for the first time we faced Rad. Rad knew we were talking about him but had a stiff smile on his face.

"Let's stop insulting him or he might fall" John said.

"Or worse, smite us" I said. Rad was not smiling anymore.

"Where's the gold" Radueriel asked in a cold tone. I looked at the pissed off angel.

"Sadly we won't be telling you, you'll have to come with us" I said.

"And that's because?" Radueriel asked.

"There may be a high level demon involved" John said, "and your powers are pretty destructive and would wreck the city". I nodded my head. Rad frowns.

"You see your power is pretty useful in a war, but in a city full of innocents it's unwanted" I said giving him the blunt truth.

"So you're saying I can't control my gift" Rad was starting to look pissed.

"No, what we are saying-".

"What we are saying is creating lesser angels with a mere word is cool and all, but when they can't be controlled fully is gonna be fucked" I cut John off, he probably didn't want to have to fight Radueriel but I didn't care, I'll have to make my stand in protecting Salem. Rad took a deep breath and calmed himself.

"You are one of God's choir, a responsible angel in heaven, calm yourself" Rad said to himself. He turned to us with his trademark smile back in place. John and I looked at each other then turned back to Rad.

"So where are we going" Rad asked.

"A safe house of mine, John can use magic but most of them have dire consequences that I don't fancy, got a stock of some weapons he could use, give him good options too" I said. I acquired an apartment building so I don't have to bring everyone I save back to the tower. It'll also act as an office when I start heroing for real, like Jessica Jones but for free. So I could meet real people who need help with the supernatural and other things.

"True, summoning Nergal should never be an option" Rad said. John sighed and started working on a nea ciggarette. "Well I'll fly above you guy-"

"I could fly too but since John can't and I have to take a cab you do too" I said and Rad looked sad.

"Making me feel so unuseful, was expecting an easier job then be outta this country" John said sighing. The con of John Constantine, at his weakest without enough preparation, but given enough time to think on the fly he is at his most dangerous and reckless. I am trying to keep him as anti reckless as possible as him being reckless is not safe for me at all or Salem.

"Cheer up, next time you have a job in the US I'll provide your weapons for free" I said.

"Even these guns?" John asked smiling once more.

"Yeah even the guns" I answered as the three of us walked out of the church. My rune magic is improving every day and as my brain continues to develop I'll have more and more ideas. I'll use Constantine to test whether they work out as planned. Just hope none turn out to be duds in the middle of a fight. I shivered at the thought. It's John so he'll survive, he always does. We looked an odd group. Two men, a clean one in a suit and tie, the other a scruffy looking man in a trench coat and a kid with skin like black glass wearing a hoodie and a mask.

We stopped a cab and got in. It was a quick drive to my safe house. As I stepped out I felt something. The front of the place had a huge tree. I quickly summoned my chakrams throwing them into the shadow at the foot of the tree. A guttural scream was heard. I walked towards the shadow of the tree pushing my hands in where I could feel my chakrams and pulled out an imp looking creature.

"Must've been following us, pesky little creatures, shadowwalker demons" John said. I tore it apart with my hands and placed the chakrams on my back. It could turn into a favorite weapon of mine. Not more than Stenyxor of course, but Stenyxor uses so much energy so I can't bring out its full potential, yet of course. Rad whistled.

"That's one aggressive kid" Radueriel said all smiles like usual.

"We are using the back" I said, we walked to the alley and I flew up dropping the ladder for the fire escape for John and Rad. We reached the window and its frame was covered in runes. I input my magic into it and it read my my magic signature. The window popped open.

"You seem pretty good with runes, your guns, the chakrams and now your apartment window" Rad said "An amazing feat for someone your age".

"Amazing kid eh, can't wait to see what kind of weapons you have in there" John said with a smile on his face and rubbing his hands together in glee. We entered the apartment. Or at least 'we' tried to. Only John and I could enter.

"Why can't I get in" Rad asked as he tried to push his hand against a magical field in front of the window.

"Built on a leyline nexus and heavily runed, it won't allow non humans presently, may have to edit that in future, just wait outside like a good boy" I said leading John away from the window. I could hear Rad grumbling about where I learnt runes strong enough to block a high level angel while John started laughing.

"You got a nice place kid" John said amazed that I could afford this place and pay all the bills.

"I'm creating a team John of people who fight mystical and interdimensional threats" I said.

"Don't really do teams kid, Most of my friends die" John said with a sigh.

"I know, I just want to offer an associate and advisory position to you" I said and looked at him. He looked thoughtful. I prepared to pull out the ultimate closer. "I'll pay you like twenty thousand dollars a month and an extra twenty when you help us with cases". I could see his eyes turn into the dollar sign. I planned to put everyone that'll be on our team a payroll similar to the justice league.

"I accept, what would this group be called" John said "it has to be a cool name cause I'm in it and something to put fear into our enemies". I immediately thought of one of my best DC comic book series.

"It's gonna be called Hell Blazers" I said smiling. He nodded his head.

"Cool name, would've thought of another but you're Mr Moneybags" He said. I chuckled then opened a room with seals by pressing some of them like a keypad and injecting my magical energy into them with each finger. The door clicked open to a room bigger than it should've been filled with various weapons. All results of the year it took to make Stenyxor. One the left side held guns I had bought from the dark web or stolen from illegal gun depots. On the right side held short range melee weapons from knives to swords to axes to knuckle dusters. In the middle held long range melee weapons from spears to maces to halberds to pole armed axes and also one or two bows. John had no words to say at the room.

"Hurry up we are on a time limit here" I said. He nodded his head and followed me in. "The guns are all runed but for most the bullets are not, you could take the shot gun which all sixty bullets are runed, maybe two uzis which has no runed bullets" I said pulling those two out and dropping them in a bucket. I put the shot gun bullets in the large bucket too. Then walked over to the other side taking a sword made of a vibranium-uru alloy and two adamantine knuckle dusters with sharp points. Both were runed.

"Good choice but how am I to carry all those" he said when I threw a Nike bag in his face.

"Pocket dimension, it's not infinite but it is like the size of a small room, non perishable goods only though, the bullets are put in their boxes which automatically transfers bullets into the guns so no need to reload" I said and John constantly nodded his head.

"You're good" John said. "Let's get to blessing the wea-, what are you doing?!". He was shocked when he saw me dumping the holy oil onto the weapons in the bowl.

"Ever read Harry Potter" I asked John to which he shook his head. "In the book there's this sword called the Sword of Gryffindor created by goblins, it was enchanted and runed to take and become stronger, so whatever it came in contact with it would become more resistant to it but also take properties of it".

"It was touched by basilisk venom and became a poisonous sword that could kill with a cut, I took that idea from the book, being a rune master means that you must be as creative as possible" I finished.

"Bloody hell, that's genius" John said as the weapons soaked a bit in the oil. In about two minutes of John telling me how amazing I am we brought them out and cleaned them up. We put them all into the bag and placed the shotgun bullets into tits box before placing it in the bag too.

"Just will what you want from the bag and it will appear where you want it to" I said. I walked back to the gun section and picked up a gun I made. It kinda looked like a flare gun. I opened a case and that had two little battery looking discs and inserted them into the gun. John watched with interest.

"Now this is the NWP gun or the nth wave pulse gun, it shoots concentrated blasts of nth wave which destabilizes magic and their users not allowing them to use magic for a while" I explained "it has two magic batteries in it cause that's what it runs on and has an effective range of about ten to twenty meters". I lobbed it over to him.

**{A/N: Similar to how EMP guns use electricity to work.}**

"Nice, not getting anything for yourself?" John asked.

"Nah I'm good, return all the weapons once you are done, the gun is made of an anti-magic metal so you'll have to carry it on you" I told John. He nodded his head. We walked out the room, the door automatically closing itself and went to the window we came through. Rad had a strained smile on his face.

"Really, thanks for leaving me out here" Rad said. I shrugged as John climbed out and I went after. The window automatically closed itself.

"Let's go" I said. We all climbed down and walked toward the road. It is easier to find another cab in this part of the city. We stopped one and all got in. The location of the tracking devices is a run down church. We are about two blocks away when I felt a surge of magic and something changed in the void. The order of the world is shifting. I turned to Rad who is looking in the direction of the church.

"This is bad" he said. We stopped the cab and I quickly paid him. I picked up John in a bridal carry not carry for his protests and Rad and I flew to the church. We tried to fly in but hit a barrier. We dropped down on the road in front of the church.

I let John stand on his feet. Rad wrinkled his nose.

"Deconsecrated, far worse than unconsecrated" He mumbled in annoyance.

"A magic barrier, this would be annoying" John said.

"It seems specially made to resist angelic powers" Rad said as he punched the barrier. It shook a bit but stayed up. "We'll need to find another way, I'll need to conserve my strength for whatever level demon is in there".

"John, kindly NWP this thing" I said. John looked stunned probably wondering how he forgot about the gun.

He pulled the gun from his holster and pointed it at the barrier. He pulled the trigger but there was no sound. I could feel the magic barrier basically short circuit then go off. I walked onto the church grounds pulling out my chakrams. I could feel the malevolent energy saturate the air. About a hundred demons of varying sizes poured out. All in their true form with about three having two sets of wings.

"This is worse than I thought but still manageable" Rad said. I peered into the church with my sensing ability past the demons and I could see the cause of the change in the balance of the universe.

"John know anything about a golden frog that sits on golden coins, it has various precious stones embedded into it with a gold coin in its mouth" I turned to look at John who had a look of horror on his face then I turned to Rad who was no longer smiling even his aura changed as he brought out a weapon from nothing. It is a plain double-edged sword with some enochian words written on the flat of its blade. Rad is fully exuding holy energy now.

"The Jin Chan, one of the paths to apotheosis" Rad said as John willed the two uzis into his hands. "This is more dangerous if they've used enochian gold for the coins and the lucky coin is in its mouth".

"Of course we did" a voice called out as the strongest demon I've ever faced with energy potency similar to Rad's walked out. It's energy was filled with rage and he seemed to exude it.

"Aeshma, it's been a few centuries" Rad said. Aeshma stood in a human form with black hair, red-golden eyes, caucasian skin and horns on his head. He was dressed in a red and black suit.

He sent a message to John and I telepathically.

'The ritual just started so the eye of the frog should be closed but it would open once it is done, once it does that would be the end of your Salem'.

'So we just shoot it with the gun' John thought back.

'No, that won't work, the pulse it would give won't be strong enough, same way you can't use a small EMP to kill a power plant, could we destroy it?' I replied.

'No, with the amount of energy powering it, it is impossible' Rad replied 'we have to kill Aeshma to stop it'.

I began to absorb electricity from my belt and electricity began to crackle on my body. Guess that's what signaled the start of the fight as the demons except for Aeshma charged. Rad flew to meet him. I charged leaving the lower demons to Constantine who started shooting at them.

"You think your sad excuse for a team can defeat our lord" one of the double winged demons said. He looked to be their leader. "The Jin Chan is a karma device, as the eyes begin to open it would start to absorb the good karma of Salem, this city's end is nigh, abandon all hope".

"The sacrifice of our lord shall not be in vain, it would be this city, then this world" The other demon said. More electricity began to show on my body.

"From the commander of a legion to the leader of a hundred demons, all a worthless sacrifice" I said as I moved as fast as I could punching one with the chakram in his stomach. He doubled over.

"You bastard" he coughed out as he reached for his magic only to feel it leaving his body through the fist on his stomach. My eyes began to glow red.

"You chose the wrong city to do this" I said. The demon tried to strike me but I stepped back and kicked him in his face sending him back. A red aura began to leak from all over my body as I got into a fighting stance.

"I'm going to kill you" I shouted as the other two demons charged.

**NO POV**

Klarion the witch boy sat on a tree petting his pet cat Teekl when he felt the balance of the world shift. He started to go over various things that could have caused it.

"Cthulhu mythos cult? Hmmm, Doesn't feel like them, Hate those guys" Klarion said "Could it be caused by human science?". He shook his head muttering a "no". The balance shifted some more.

"Feels more magical in nature" He looked to Teekl "What do you think, wanna go check it out, have some fun". The familiar gave a 'meow' and Klarion snapped his fingers. He teleported to Salem sky and was floating near the abandoned church. He took a deep breath as the balance of the city began to shift into chaos. He smiled in ecstasy.

"Oooh Jin Chan, brilliant" Teekl thought. He began to pull his non-existent beard. "This gives me an idea" He said as he began to laugh.

**Chapter End.**

**A/N: My Exams are this month so no chapters for a while, sorry about that, so here's a chapter. Enjoy it.**

**Like please review or follow or favorite. Need to know what y'all feel about the story.**

**_Preview:_**

**_As that happened, the eyes of the Jin Chan started to open. The order of the world fell and chaos rose._**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX **

**A/N: SO A NEW CHAPTER, HERE IT IS. REVIEW PLEASE.**

**No POV**

**Location: Tower Of Fate **

The Roth family including Raina was still up. The two little girls couldn't sleep for they had this uncomfortable feeling that something had gone wrong with the world. They cuddled together watching an old romance movie on the huge TV in front of them. That was until she felt the presence of someone downstairs.

"Someone just entered the tower!" Rachel said.

"It must be Daniel" Raina said excitedly, she got up and ran out the room too fast for Rachel to stop her.

"Wait..." Rachel said getting up and turning to her mother" let's go it's not David and the potency of this person's aura is incredible". Arella nodded her head and they ran out going down the stairs to the lobby. There they met Raina standing in front of an old man in a suit with a gold and black staff. She was looking at him curiously.

"You're not Daniel" Raina said as Rachel and Arella came to stand beside her.

"Seems I had visitors while I was gone, sorry for being a bad host" the man said smiling at them.

"Who are you" Rachel asked wary of someone who could enter the place they called home as freely and easily as possible. Her eyes began to redden as black energy gathered round her hands. The man raised an eyebrow at that but showed no fear.

"I'm Kent Nelson and this is my home" He said raising up his hands as the Tower seemed to resonate with him. The tower made its usual hologram and stood beside Kent and the looked like father and son. The tower always took the form of Kent during his younger days as Dr Fate.

"Damn I was a looker back then" Kent sighed shaking his head.

"I was trying to remember, you look like tower man" Raina said happily. Kent smiled at that.

"We would have to chat later, I'm sure you can feel it" Kent said turning to Raven. She could understand what he was implying.

"Feel what?" Arella asked.

"Like someone broke the laws of the world mom" Raven said as Kent nodded his head. Arella frowned, she had been studying magic like her daughter and understood what she meant.

"I need to pick up a friend upstairs, then I'll have to go" Kent said.

"I'll follow you" Raven said resolutely. Wherever this was happening, she knew Daniel would be there and she would protect him till her death.

**Location: Abandoned Church.**

**John vs Demon Group**

John Constantine was having a great time, as an adrenaline junky shooting a rapid fire gun into demons of various shapes, was well, fucking awesome. The only ones starting to piss him off were those that could step into the shadows. He started formulating a plan in his head. He switched out the guns for the sword then snapped his fingers then the sword caught fire creating intense light and heat.

'This blade increased the strength of the magic flame' John thought. The shadows around him drew about ten meters back while the other demons hissed. As the shadow demons came out (there were two) of the shadows as they were a bit stunned cause they were the closest when the sword erupted. John brought out the Nth gun (he didn't like the name Hollow had thought of) and blasted it at them. He moved quickly towards them then slashed through them with no resistance. They burst into smoke then it dissipated.

"Enhanced physical attributes it seems" John said amazed at how fast he covered the distance to kill the demons. 'This sword is truly amazing' he thought. He turned to the other demons.

"Wish I had this earlier" John said smirking as they snarled at him.

"Fuck you Constantine!" One of the demons said as they charged.

**Rad vs Aeshma **

Rad and Aeshma clashed weapons once more. It looked normal apart from a little light show but they were not only battling on this plane. They were also on the astral plane battling it out and that is where most of their energy was.

Rad couldn't lie to himself, he was losing, being unable to use his gift from Yahweh to battle Aeshma was an almost impossible task, but it seems Aeshma was limiting himself for a reason that Rad didn't know. Rad was not happy about not knowing why. They clashed sword vs mace once more and kept dancing around each other and the astral plane was feeling continuous mountain shattering impacts. Aeshma was smiling as he kept piling up the pressure on Radueriel.

Aeshma knew Rad's gift and wondered why he was not using it but he was happy to continue things the way it was. The eyes of the Jin Chan would soon begin to open. It was normally stronger in the full moon but thanks to that foolish leprechaun and how he managed to procure the Enochian gold from someone it would open up slower but stronger than realistically possible. It was pitiful he lost so much soldiers stealing the toad from the Chinese faction, but they were reclusive so only few in the magical world would hear about it. He parried Radueriel's blade then kicked him on his stomach sending him flying back a bit. Rad gathered himself and wiped a little bit of blood coming out his mouth.

"Would've been better if this world could take our fight" Aeshma laughed "Let these mortals witness my full glory". Radueriel cracked his neck and wings flew out from his back as a white sheen began to show on his body.

"Good, good put some more effort into this" Aeshma said as his horns grew longer from the top of his head and huge leathery wings erupted from his back. They both flew into the air as they continued their battle.

'Really should've listened to Barachiel on depending on my gift too much' Rad said as he was once again being pushed back and the light show grew more intense. Some residents in the area began to leave their homes to check what was going on. Sounds of police cars could be heard also.

"Foolish mortals, my minions feast on them" Aeshma shouted as some of the demons fighting John left him and flew or ran to the civilians.

As that happened, the eyes of the Jin Chan started to open. The order of the world fell and chaos came in.

**Demons Attacking Civilians.**

The people who left their homes could view the weird light show in the abandoned church and had quickly called the police. The church was a bit in the woods and against their nature they wisely decided to not be too inquisitive. The police just arrived on the street leading to the church when the demons came out the woods.

All the people stood in horror at their nightmares made flesh. The thirteen demons charged towards the civilians and began to cleave through them as the streets began to run red with blood and screams ran through the air.

"Mommy!" a six year old girl shouted after seeing her mother's torso being crushed by a hammer. The demon that killed her mother sighted her and was moved towards her.

"Come here little gi-". There was a flash and the demon never got to finish its sentence. An old Chinese man with black shades holding a sword in his right hand stood in front of her. He had white hair and in his left hand was the scabbard for the sword. The killing on the street stopped as the demons stopped to analyze their new foe.

"It seems that the ritual has begun" the old man said "the order of the world must be repaired". He took a step and next he was behind the demons. Their body parts began to slide off and they were all dead. They then crumbled into dust and disappeared.

The old man looked at all the destruction and shook his head before he started moving once more towards the church then sheathing his sword.

**Daniel POV**

**Daniel vs Three Demons**

I wanted to go and kill those demons but those bloody bastards got in my way. They had perfect coordination with each other and it was almost seamless. They did not use magic against me anymore since I could sense them and move before they could attack. Probably also because of me sucking it from one of them.

"You are weak, because of that those you protect would die".

"Before you die know you fell to Vanth" the tallest one said

"-Titivillus" the shortest one said

"Djall" the last one said. They charged towards me in a triangle formation. I threw my two chakrams to my left and right to face Titivillus and Djall before stretching out my right hand. A little portal opened and I grabbed Stenyxor and felt my powers begin to increase. The two chakrams were blocked and sent back but it gave me enough time to block Vanth, parrying his blade before spinning the axe and disarming him. His eyes were wide as my axe sliced through his right shoulder into his heart. The other two saw this and stopped their advance. I pulled out the axe and began to channel the fires of Muspelheim into the axe using my eldritch magic. I decapitated Vanth and burnt his body.

"Just so you know, you die by this axe there is no return" I said. They all snorted. I was pissed at being stalled by these fools. My senses blared and I turned to the church. I could feel the toad begin to open its eyes. 'This is bad' I thought frowning. I turned back to the demons before willing myself to float.

'Got to end this quickly'. The chakrams began to float off the ground returning back to me. They started orbiting round me.

I charged towards Djall moving far faster than before, he still manage to raise his blade up to block. Titivillus tried to attack from behind but was blocked by the two chakrams which then erupted with the electricity held in them giving her a shock. I shifted my balance kicking Djall back I then threw the axe which embedded itself into Titivillus' head. Her whole body then erupted in flames.

"How are y-" Djall couldn't finish as I grabbed his head before smashing him into the ground as I began to suck him dry of his life energy. I felt his malevolent energy try to go out of my control but I suppressed it. I was getting stronger while taking his power. Now I understood why Osmosians could go insane for more power. I stopped draining him before calling Stenyxor then slicing the axe into his brain also burning him up. They didn't get deported like the other demons but died truly since I used Stenyxor. Their corpses on the ground with the foul stench of their blood everywhere. I turned to go in the direction the demons went before I felt the eye of the toad open a bit more, then felt it begin to absorb the good karma of the city. Basically meaning all the good luck of the city began to enter the Jin Chan. I then looked up as I sensed something. A plane in the sky began to spiral out of control and was going to crash in the middle of Salem.

'Fuck, Fuck, Fuck" I thought. I looked at Rad who was still fighting Aeshma who I was sure would totally screw me over. Then at John who was doing his best in fighting those demons. I then looked at the sky before flying towards the plane at my fastest speed. I placed the axe on my back then began to do hand seals to help channel my magic better. White magic circles began to appear around the plane. A white glow wrapped the plane and it slowed a bit but was still falling. I finished the hand seals then got under the plane raising my right hand to channel my will into it. My left raising Stenyxor to direct my flight. I was using magic from the magic circles to imitate Superman's tactile telekinesis. The plane did not even falter a bit and kept falling.

I then reached deep into myself and began to channel the powers of The White. The circles and the glow round the plane turned blue. The White is an elemental realm associated with elementals. I was using its powers to fly the plane. Doing this was putting a huge amount of stress on my mind, body and magic. I was pumping a huge amount of magic through the magic circles. I found a clearing large enough to take the plane. Sweat was pouring out of my skin.

'Just a little more' I said as I slowly dropped the plane. Once I dropped it I prepared myself to fly once more but I stumbled and fell to my knees. My muscles and brain ached a lot. The muscles on my arm were visibly trembling and I struggled to hold onto my graphene form. Unlike Kevin Levin who could hold his until he gets knocked out, due to the deal I made with Overvoid it takes a bit of will and concentration to keep it up. It was harder with those rare metals cause each of them had unique powers or uses. No matter how hard graphene is it is still a normal or mundane material.

'Also when I get back to the tower, seems I'll need to drop rune magic for a while and focus on eldritch magic and magic symbols' I thought. I removed the mask, putting my face to the ground as I did so I could hide my face, and took a few deep breaths of air. I put the mask back on then stood up just as the door to the plane opened and people came out. Before they could say their thanks I took off in the direction of the church. As I flew through the city I could see the destruction caused by a city with its karma being absorbed. Car accidents from nothing, a few places already catching fire.

"I want to help but I have to cut this off at the source" I was about to speed up when I saw black beams moving to help the populace. Freeing people from debris and crash sites. I saw Raven helping people with her hoodie on with her mom using some magic she had learnt to put out fires. They both looked towards the sky at me and nodded their heads. I nodded my head and waved.

'They got this, time to complete my part' I thought before I sped off. If the city is this bad already what would happen if the eyes fully open.

**No POV **

**Right as Daniel flew off **

Rad's normally pristine look was gone now. His suit filled with cuts and a bit of blood here and there. His hat cut in half on the floor. John Constantine meanwhile was still standing although exhausted and now bore a few injuries on his person from a few close brushes with death this night. They all watched when Hollow took off and from where they were see him lift the plane to safety.

"Damn heroes" John said smiling as he blew the kneecap off a demon. Rad meanwhile had begun to use his gift to create one or two lesser angels at a time to help him combat Aeshma. Though those numbers did not do much and was still getting his ass handed to him. Aeshma kicked him back and Radueriel spat blood once more.

"Useless, I felt an angel would've been assigned to this task but you are less than I expected" Aeshma said mocking Rad. "I believe I understand why you are not using your gift, must've been told not to by these mortals no less, they fear the aftermath of your gift, the destruction, the pain, the unnecessary loss of life the full use of your gift would cause". Rad stood up looking pissed and spat out a tooth.

"No it is not that" Aeshma said smiling "it is that you fear proving them right, that you are incapable of using the gift your father gave you, a mockery in the silver city". Rad charged forward with anger raising up his sword. Aeshma dodged and Rad was doused in a dark red mist. He began to cough and wheeze. Radueriel fell to his knees.

"What did you do" he croaked out while raising his head which now had red and black lines on it. His normal angelic aura was gone as his whole body quivered in pain.

"The mist of Akhlys" Aeshma said smiling "this was an insurance cause I knew one of you would be sent here". Radueriel coughed out some black blood.

"You not dying immediately shows that you being a higher angel is not for nothing". Aeshma looked at John as he continued to fight before snorting and walking into the now broken down church. It had felt the full effects of the Jin Chan.

"If you can't kill a mere mortal you are not worth to follow me as I step into power" Aeshma said. The demons became frantic as they charged John like their life was on the line. John began moving towards Rad's side.

"Also kill the angel" Aeshma said smirking as he entered the church.

'Knew I shouldn't have come to the US' John thought dodging the swipe of a demon before using the nth gun on one about to spit fire. He turned the shotgun and blew off the demons head.

'We're surrounded' John thought as he stood beside Radueriel.

"Rad I take it back, you could use your gift right now" John said. His body and his wings shook in pain.

"C-an't" Rad said in pain.

"Then we're screwed" John said. Really wished the Hollow would come back soon but from the huge amount of magic circles that brightened the sky, John felt he may have overburdened himself.

A demon was about to pierce Rad from behind when a figure in white blocked it. John turned around to stare at the old man in white with his sword. The man pushed the demon back and a weak black and white glow covered his sword.

'That would have sliced the demon in half, due to the fact that the order of this city has been broken I am weaker' the man thought 'been a longtime since I felt this vulnerable'.

"Who are you" John asked.

"I-Ching" the old man said "I was asked by Miss Siming to retrieve the Jin Chan". John nodded his head not fully trusting him but his gut was okay with the guy.

"Welcome to the crew" John said.

**Daniel POV **

As I reached the church I saw a man who I knew to be I-Ching helping out John and Rad. The man looked at me or rather in my direction cause I knew the man to be blind and nodded in the direction of the church. I looked at the church with now broken walls and cracked roof. It looked on its last legs. I flew into the church holding my axe with the chakrams on my back. At the podium stood Aeshma with his hand through Rosa Garcia's chest as blood poured onto the ground, the blood began to pool together and form magic symbols. He flicked her away like a rag doll as her body flew and embedded itself into the wall beside me. Her heart remained in his hand.

"It is almost time" Aeshma said as he moved and burst the heart over her son who just knelt there. He had a look of despair and pain written on his face. He tried to talk but words couldn't come out of his mouth. I put my hand into the pouch in my pocket and willed a coin out. It was a vibranium-protoadamantium-amazonium alloy. I changed into it then charged at Aeshma. "I really need to make a name for all these alloys I create" I murmured under my breath.

"Foolish child" he said swinging his bloody mace at me. I pretend to block with the axe but sending the chakrams out to cut into him. His strength would push me back but I knew I couldn't win in a battle of strength. I ducked and came to his waist and swung the axe at his leg. That was when I felt it. He attacked me on the astral plane. I was in a world full of rage and pain. Although I had mental shields, I always knew that they were not strong enough. Add that to the list of things I need to remedy if I survive this.

"You are not worthy" Aeshma said as he swung his mace at me batting me into the ground. He stopped his attack in the astral plane as I lost my metal form. "But you can watch as I ascend to power, The first of i as a true God needs a witness". The eyes of the toad was almost open. Aeshma walked towards the boy and picked him up by his neck.

"My son, I promise to remember your sacrifice in years to come" Aeshma said as he began to channel his magic into the boy. I could feel him start the process to possess and devour the boy's soul. The boy grew a horn on the left side of his head and his eyes turned golden red. He got longer canines and seemed to add more mass and height to his frame.

"Your sacrifice is necessary" Aeshma said "Just as was your mother's". At that I could see the boy's energy which was docile before began to resist Aeshma's.

"Futile, accept your fate" Aeshma growled to his son.

"Joseph" I croaked out "resist, your father is a demon of rage, channel your rage and resist, your bODY IS YOURS NOT HIS!". I shouted the last part. The boy began to get angry as red vapor began to come off his body.

"You bastard, stop being insolent" Aeshma told his son.

"YOU KILLED MY MOTHER, I HATE YOU, I RESENT YOU, I'LL KILL YOU!" Joseph shouted as he actively began to fight the possession. His eyes turned golden as he began to grip his fathers hand scratching his skin with black enlongated nails. I could sense their battle and really Joseph put up a fight, but I knew Aeshma would win. It was evident already, he was already overpowering Joseph.

'It seems this world is over' I thought. I searched for something within myself to stand up and fight. In those animes, comics and fantasy stories those guys always won by sheer determination or awakened an unstoppable force at this moment but there was none there. I had almost fallen into despair when I felt it. I looked up and saw the golden light fill the sky. I knew this power.

"Seems he is here, I can leave it to him" I said before I passed out just after seeing Dr Fate tear the roof away.

**No POV**

Aeshma turned to look at Dr Fate entering the church. He actually felt fear as the Sorcerer Supreme and Lord of Order landed wearing his blue and gold outfit.

"Nabu, You dare!" Aeshma shouted.

"**You have broken the order and laws of the world**" Dr Fate said as his symbol shone behind him, Nabu and Kent's voices sounding at the same time. He began to do hand signs and as he completed each one the symbol got brighter. Aeshma flung his son to the side before lifting his mace and charging towards Dr Fate.

"**I've come too far to let it end here**" Aeshma shouted.

"**BEGONE!**" Dr Fate shouted. The entire church filled with golden light for a few seconds then the light receded away and Aeshma was nowhere to be seen. John and I-Ching burst in, lifting Radueriel by his shoulders.

"Seems the battle is over" John said. He watched as Dr Fate walked to the Jin Chan and placing a seal on it. The eyes of the Jin Chan closed.

"Yes it does" I-Ching as he felt his powers return. They were both covered in cuts and bruises. "What of the angel" he asked.

"**The angel would live**" Dr Fate said as he turned to them "**a being with lesser life force would die immediately, all he needs is time**". As he finished talking Raven and her mother burst into the church immediately running towards the already passed out Daniel.

"**Who did this**" Raven said darkly as her hood became darker and her eyes turned red. Horns began to protrude from her forehead. She began to float and the atmosphere in the room turned chilly. Her mother rushed to hug her.

"Rachel calm yourself, he'll be fine he's just sleeping" Arella said soothing her daughter. Police sirens could be heard.

"**We shall speak tomorrow when all participants are well rested, do you have a place to stay**" Dr Fate asked. I-Ching and John shook their heads.

"You could stay at Daniel's apartment, there's another place he's renting there too, the runes there are not complete so they should allow the angel" Arella said.

"**I will teleport you and the three men to the building so you can let them in**" Dr Fate said "**I'll go there after handling the press to take you back**". Raven just kept staring at Daniel's unconscious figure in her arms. Dr Fate stretched out his hands and Joseph, Daniel and his chakrams and Aeshma's bloody mace floated into the air. He turned to stare at the axe and kept trying to enforce his will over it. Nabu frowned internally. He walked over to try and lift the battle axe but it won't budge.

"**Don't touch that!**" Raven shouted at Dr Fate in anger. He stepped back as Raven stepped forward and touched the axe as if petting it.

"Go home" She whispered. The axe raised itself up before creating a portal which it entered immediately. The portal closed and it was gone. Dr Fate then created a box to surround the Jin Chan and the coins.

"Let us be on our way also" John said. The cops seemed to be outside. Dr Fate clapped his hands and a light shone then it was only him standing in the church.

**No POV**

**Before Dr Fate arrives **

Klarion the Witch Boy floater in the sky watching Salem from above. His eyes began to give off red energy. His powers began to grow stronger as chaos continued to grow in the city even with the efforts of those women. He noticed Dr Fate flying towards the church.

"So use this energy boost to get in his way or put it into something else?" He asked himself while stroking Teekl. "Having an agent for future plans would be appreciated, would make it easier for myself to be anchored to this world and draw more power into it". Klarion made up his mind and teleported out of Salem.

**Location: Arkham Asylum **

Klarion whistled as he walked through the halls of Arkham Asylum. He then reached the cell h e was looking for. He walked towards the well bolted door and then walked through it. He then gazed on the man in front of him. Benjamin Stoney a former psychologist in Arkham who had been poisoned and tortured by the Joker before his last escape. He lay there wearing the Prison uniform with an everlasting wide smile on his face, half the hair on his head along with his eyes shining green. Klarion nodded his head returning the smile.

"I have use for you, what do you think?" Klarion asked.

"..." Benjamin was unresponsive and Klarion started to laugh. Waves of red energy began to come m off his body and symbols appeared in the room. He let Teekl climb onto his shoulder and stretched out his hands.

"**I****'****LL TAKE THAT AS A YES**".


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Daniel's POV**

**Location: Tower Of Fate.**

My whole body felt sore as hell when I woke up. I opened my eyes. It seems someone carried me back to the tower of fate. I had a personal bedroom there. I shifted into a sitting position as my muscles protested. Seemed they fixed my clothes too.

"Amy what time is it" I asked looking at Stenyxor on the wall and the twin chakrams under it. My laptop on the table came on.

"It is 1: pm sir, you've been asleep in this room for Eight hours, thirty-nine minutes and forty three seconds". I nodded my head.

"Show me the news please" I asked Amy.

"Yes sir" Amy said. The news displayed the incident of last night. It would be impossible for this to be covered up by any one. There were too many eyewitnesses. The previous two times were covered up brilliantly. I had Amy to check for me, Rachel's was cleaned up by corrupt policemen and one crime organization working together. No matter how safe a place is there is always crime, the Raina time was covered up by the reinforcements who came a few minutes after I had left. I had been to the two locations after and I have to say they cleaned up good. There was almost nothing to show people died gruesomely in both areas.

**_NEWS: _**

_"Destruction in the City of Salem has been very extensive, the worst of it in a little suburb close the abandoned church where the police were called by the residents of that area a little earlier that night"__.__T__he pretty reporter standing beside a car crash said "most of wh__o__ died that night as we have reports of twenty plus casualties and still counting, also the areas closer to the radius of that church were struck by what we deem to be 'bad luck' as the area was struck by numerous accidents which were started by insignificant things, if these accidents were on their own and not within the same time period, they would've been dubbed 'normal' but they were not, Also according to eyewitness accounts they were two masked individuals who went around the area and saved a lot of the people, the people say they used something like 'magic', they lifted cars away and created water and winds from nothing to deal with fires, this brings to the also masked individual who saved a passenger plane __mid-flight__, it is said the plane began to have engine trouble as it entered Salem airspace and it could no longer hold its flight the closer it got to the church, this person as you can see in the video by the top left (a video of the plane being covered in magic circles by me was playing) covered the plane by what looks like 'magic circles', who is this individual? This also brought the question to who most of our elder generation remember as 'Dr Fate' who was seen at the church, he spoke to the police about what happened-"._

**_News End_**

The video automatically stopped when my door was opened and Rachel came into the room with Raina coming in right after. Rachel held a tray of food in her hands while Raina ran over to give me a hug.

"DAAANNIIEELL!" Raina shouted jumping onto my chest. I laughed and did my best to hide the pain I was feeling. After what happened when I saved Rachel I told her to never heal me when I could heal myself, her healing should only come in emergencies. Raina started talking too fast but I pet her head and she stopped. She got down and wiped tears from her eyes.

"I'm really glad you're okay" Raina said. Rachel placed the tray on my lap and climbed to my left side. She uncovered the food. She put a spoon into the bowl of hot soup and lifted it up to my mouth.

"You know I don't n-"

"Eat or piss me off" Rachel said giving me a look that dared me to finish my sentence. I quickly nodded my head as she began to spoon feed me.

"The Dr. Fate guy that owns the place came around yesterday" Rachel said.

"Kent Nelson? He's a cool guy" I said.

"It was just weird that someone else would be able to enter our safe zone" Rachel said bringing another spoon to my mouth.

"When he wore this helmet, everywhere went bright and he looked so cool!" Raina said.

"Yeah he does look pretty cool" I said smiling at her.

"Also your parents are downstairs" Raven said matter of factly.

"Really that's-... What!" I shouted. I looked to Raven confused. "Why?".

"Well during the chaos, my mom and I dropped Raina there to protect them in case of anything, even though you stay pretty far away from the church a few unlucky things did happen but Raina was there so" Rachel explained.

I looked to Raina as I lifted my right hand and began to rub her hair.

"Thanks" I said smiling at her. She blushed and began to stammer.

"No problem, when they started to look for you I didn't want them to leave the house so I told them the truth".

"So now they are downstairs sharing cups of coffee with Mr Nelson, apparently your dad is a huge Dr. Fate fan and he has been pretty cool about the whole thing" Rachel said. The soup was done. She got off the bed and Raina came off too.

"Get ready, we'll be waiting downstairs" Rachel said as Raina waved. They both left the room. I sighed before getting off the bed.

"Time to go see the fam" I said. I did a few stretches. My body had a dull ache that was slowly ebbing away. I could draw vitality from the root of Yggdrasil but that would be a bad idea. My head had this ache too proves I had gone too far with the airplane last night. Better to let myself heal naturally, don't want my healing factor to become dependent on the root. I went into the shower when I was done. Amy began to play some soothing music for me as I washed myself then brushed my mouth immediately after. I dressed up wearing a polo shirt and a pair of shorts. No shoes of course, I love the freedom. I placed my pouch in my pocket and combed my unruly hair before walking to the door. I prepared my mind for what was to come.

"They'll be harder on me to quit now, my unconscious form yesterday would not inspire any confidence" I sighed. I opened the door and walked out. I could sense all of them in the living room of the tower and walked there. I stepped into the living room as all eyes turned to me. The news was on display and the video of me lifting plane was playing.

"Yo" I said. My mother jumped forward and gave me a tight hug. She began to cry and suddenly tears fell from my eyes too. It didn't hit me before until I saw my parents, but I could've died yesterday, another hit from Aeshma would've killed me like ten times over. I only survived thanks to demons' oldest sin: 'Pride'. My father walked forward and joined the hug and began to rub my hair.

"You did good kid" my dad said as tears dropped from my eyes too. We held the hug for a few minutes till I tried to pull out.

'I'm a man goddammit' I thought.

"If you pull out of this hug you're grounded for life" my mom said tightening her hold on me till I couldn't breathe. "In fact you're already grounded, no superhero life for you young man, I'm never letting my baby go".

'What kind of strength is this' I thought. This wasn't anime or comic book logic where mothers could scare anyone.

'She's actually overpowering me!' I started to choke as I needed air.

"Uhm Anya, I believe he's choking" my father said.

'Thanks dad for stating the obvious'. My mom snapped out of her moment and released me quickly. She then began to fuss over me checking for injuries.

"Did I hurt you baby, I sometimes forget my strength" she said as she adjusted my clothes. She gave me a smile as we stood up and moved to the couch. I could see Rachel laughing at me from the corner of my eye. My cool persona is gone now. We sat down to face a smiling Kent Nelson. Arella came in with coffee and set it down.

"We would be in the library" she said leaving and closing the door behind her.

"So, how are you feeling" Kent asked.

"Okay, a bit sore but okay" I said. Kent was about to talk again when I stopped him.

"Sorry we as a family need a moment" I said. He smiled and nodded his head. He wanted to leave but I also told him he could stay. I as turned to my parents, my father who had stars in his eyes and my mother who was giving me a questioning look.

"What's wrong honey? Is your daddy being creepy?" She said as she hit him on his head. He turned to me with a serious look as if he wasn't just staring.

"What's wrong buddy?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Well let's do this step by step" I said, they both nodded. "What's with the super strength mom? She looked scared at that but calmed herself. My father put an arm around her to reassure her.

"Well, you know how I used to say your grandparents stay in Central City" she said and I nodded. "Well a few years before I married your dad I was on a lot of performance enhancers, I had a dream of becoming a professional athlete". She said as her eyes turned a bit red. She looked sad.

"I overdosed and almost died, I was supposed to, but that night there was this this, what's it called again Michael?"

"Particle accelerator explosion" he said. My eyes turned wide at that.

'She became a meta human, the mixture of the drugs and dark matter'.

"They call us meta humans, I woke up the next day super human and could heal myself, they said it was this thing called dark matter that changed us, I kept a low profile about my abilities as there was a lot of discrimination" she said. She hugged me again.

"The drugs they did something to me, we tried for a long time you know, to have a child, almost gave up hope but you came along" She hugged me again with a lot of strength and I could feel my bones groan. "My miracle baby". I returned the hug and began to rub her back. She slowly let me go gathering her composure and arranged herself cleaning her tears.

"What else do you want to know" she asked.

"Why is dad staring at Mr. Nelson like some sort of fanboy?" I asked.

"He's Dr. Fate of course, I grew up hearing stories about him and tales of lords of order and chaos" my dad said excitedly. I raised an eyebrow again. He sighed.

"Well I'm from an old family going back hundreds of years our beginnings in Africa , last one of the royal line actually, we dealt with the occult, vampires and witches that kind of thing" he gave me a smile "I was the last before you came along, my parents died about two years after your mom and I got married".

"So what brought you guys to Salem" I asked.

"Well after we met we decided to move here, your mom wanted to settle down in a pretty no super area, and I loved this place, my mom was from here" my dad said.

"And?" I asked. I know when people are hiding something, their aura shows me.

"She was a homo magi, not a lot of them around but that's where I'm guessing you got your magical prowess from, I dabbled in it a bit myself". He stretched out his hand and a magical circle appeared and began to give off a soft glow. I nodded taking this all in.

'Damn impressed Overvoid, you really chose the right parents to explain the origins of my powers' I thought.

"Now it's our turn" my mom said giving me a smile. I shuddered.

"When did you discover your powers" my mom asked.

"When I was two" I replied quickly. My mom gave me a searching look.

"You're lying" she said. 'Shit Shit Shit'.

"From the moment I could think" I said. She nodded her head.

"What are your powers?" My dad asked.

"Super human too, a healing factor, matter and energy absorption then manipulation, photographic reflexes and magic" I said. My father whistled.

"That's a lot" my dad said.

"Show me the matter one" mom said smiling. I reached for the table turning myself into darkwood. I then began to transfigure my hands into various shapes. They looked amazed at that. I turned it back to my hand. I extended my finger before making a wood figurine of them sitting on the couch and cut it off with my left hand. I handed it to them.

"This looks great son" dad said. I puffed my chest out feeling proud.

"Truly an impressive display" Kent said clapping his hands. I reverted back to my usual form. Mom smiled at me holding the wood figure gingerly as if trying not to break it.

"So back onto the main topic of discussion, are you gonna let me keep doing what I'm doing?" I asked. 'Couldn't call myself a hero, I'd have to kill and in this world death is too good for some, Joker is lucky he mostly stays in Gotham, at the first sign of him in Salem,I'll end him".

"The hero thing?" My dad said. I shuddered a bit. 'Not a hero!' I screamed in my head. I could see Kent analyzing me from the corner of my eye.

"You know we can't let you keep doing that baby" mom said. She was about to put her hand on my head but I pushed it away.

"I don't want to be treated like a child right now, I'm someone who has surpassed university levels, I created a piece of technology that would push the world ahead by another thirty to fourty years, so at this moment I don't want to be treated like a kid". My parents looked shocked at that. I've never blown up in their face before; from the moment I was born I made sure to be the coolest baby ever, never crying or screaming and almost no talking back. This was a first for them.

"You are too young and this world has enough heroes already" dad said.

"There are enough heroes everywhere else but not this city, what if bad guys came again, this-"

"I'm sure Dr. Fate can handle -" dad cut me off so I did the same.

"Look at him! No offense" I stood up pointing at Kent. "You know what eldritch magic is, and he's doing far more than that, he's channeling the full force of a god through his body even with soul and spirit, you know the effects of possession even if it's willing and Nabu heals him, he's only got what? Like ten more times as Dr. Fate forcing him to kick the bucket!". I stood up shouting.

"Then what about you, I can't let my son perform magic recklessly like last night, you used up so much magic and that could've killed you" dad said.

"Reckless? I saved hundreds of lives on that plane and hundreds more when it would've crashed, a lot more people would've died last night" I said frowning.

"Why don't we all calm down" Kent said causing our little family to look at him. My father took a deep breath and looked at me.

"I've spoken to those people working for my family about creating a new R&D company, it'll be confirmed soon." Dad said probably trying to soothe the tension with good news.

"Cool, I'll make sure to invest money the money I've got with me into it" I said.

"And where's this money from young man" my mom asked. Kent raised an eyebrow.

"Been taking money from illegal kingpins around the world and ratting them out". My parents mouth dropped.

"THAT WAS YOU!" Kent said before he started to laugh hysterically. "The one who Batman has been looking for is a boy less than ten". I smiled in pride.

"In the beginning it was me but I didn't have to do that anymore once I got Amy, I did notice he was investing in the schools and orphanages I built-''

"Who's Amy?" Dad asked.

"An AI I built, she handles a lot on the Intern-"

"You did what!" Kent shouted making get a huge tick on my forehead.

"That's the second time, the next person that cuts me off would get dumped in the desert" I said as a magic circle came to life in my hand. "Like really, I can create an AI, I know all the dangers, I can assure you Amy is perfec-" I was interrupted again when a loud roar went through the castle.

"Who or what is that" my dad asked as I spread my senses out. I turned to Kent shocked.

'He has not changed back?' I asked Kent telepathically. He shook his head.

"Mom, Dad" I said in a serious tone. "Let's table this discussion for later, there's someone who needs our help". My father frowned but seeing the look on my face sighed while my mother looked worried.

"It's pretty amazing that you could sense him, The tower is supposed to restrict that" Kent said sadly.

"So you weren't going to tell me" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Listen kid" I narrowed my eyes at that.

"You did good today, amazing work really" He continued "but what has happened to him is horrific and the energy he is giving off is full of malevolence".

"Yes I know, there's something fueling it, the tower is actually working, I can't sense it in as much detail as I can on the outside, so we have to get closer". My parents bristled at that before looking into each other's eyes and nodding their heads.

"We'll come along" My mom said. Mr. Nelson sighed before smiling and nodding his head in acceptance.

"Is there anyone else joining the party" he said giving me a grin before we both looked towards where the other house guests were eavesdropping.

"You guys can come in now" I shouted while smiling a bit when I heard my mom laugh. I gave her a questioning look.

"What? I could hear them breathing" She said. Arella and her daughters enter the room looking embarrassed.

"We are sorry!" They said in unison while my dad laughed and I gave them a smile.

"It's fine, can we go now" I said turning to Kent. He stood up and we all followed.

"Isn't that the wrong way" I asked him when I saw him walking in the opposite direction.

"The tower and I have had a very long relationship David, and like all relationships we have an understanding" he said as he tapped his cane on the wall and a door appeared. I used my senses to pierce through the door and discovered that it led underground where I heard the roar.

"This towers gets cooler every time Mr. Nelson, best superhero base ever" I said. He started grinning like a madman.

"Thanks kid, I didn't have too many fans back in my day, Nabu is not exactly a people person, pretty much cold to everyone" Kent said. He opens the door to a room. The rooms main feature was the huge bed on which lay an eight foot tall demon. His skin was red, his hair a darker shade of the same color. His hair was long and so were his nails which looked terrifyingly sharp. He had two large horns coming out from the side of his head. The sounds of snores were loud in the room. Everyone else apart from Kent and I were shocked. I looked around the room and found runes everywhere and recognized a few. Kent followed my sight and decided to explain.

"Dr. Fate put him here to keep him asleep but even that is proving difficult" He said with a troubled look on his face. " It's also to siphon the malevolent energy he is leaking"

"So what was that roar we heard" Arella asked.

"He's adapting, or his energy is, so he is becoming more resistant" I said looking at some of the runes that displays the amount of energy put into the sleep spell.

"Yes, I'm afraid I cannot let him wake as he is feral and lashes out at anything now" Kent said "Dr. Fate could not even delve into his mind to discover the problem". Now that caught me off guard. I turned to Kent.

"You defeated Aeshma instantly right". Kent nodded slowly.

'Something strong enough to keep out Dr Fate' I brought up a few examples in my mind when I stopped. 'What am I thinking, there are too many things that can do this, this is the DC universe, there's always something OP above no matter how OP you are, just look at Superman One Million, that guy is faster than flash, and flash is faster than instant teleportation. I tsked in annoyance.

"Well at least that narrows it down a bit" my dad said. "He should be absorbing this energy through his mind for Doctor Fate to be repelled".

'Narrows it down to a few thousand' I said in my head.

"Couldn't we make something to just block the energy out" My mother asked turning to me.

"Doesn't work that way, you have to know exactly what you are trying to keep out, the energy could keep on flowing at best or bad things happen at worst" Kent said. The room was solemn after that.

"What about Nth metal?" Raina asked. Rachel shivered at that. As someone that is partly an inter-dimensional demon that her father is a pure magical being she knows the effect Nth metal could have on him.

"Bad idea, Nth metal is not the best for people like him Raina, it will hurt bad" Rachel said.

"Even if he was pure human we don't know what other effects the energy has on him, suddenly removing it would be a bad idea" I said. Raina felt depressed behind me so I rubbed her hair and smiled.

"It's a bad idea, but having ideas are good, it's a mark of intelligence" I told her. She gave a smile as I patted her head.

"I've called a few people, no replies yet for whatever reasons" Kent said.

'Magicians aren't exactly the closest bunch' I thought'they could also be scared that Kent is looking for his successor and once in front of him it'll be difficult to say no. I felt sad at that, Nabu's cold attitude wouldn't have helped too. I sighed.

"I can't sense anything, right now whatever is powering him is fueling his demonic energy masking itself in the process, so since I cannot enter his mind this'll have be done the hard way". My mother sighed.

"Time to hit the bookshelves"she said looking dejected. My father seemed excited at the thought of seeing Dr. Fate's library.

"I don't think that's what your son means, Constantine has rubbed off on you hasn't he" Kent said.

"Sadly he has, I'm sure you understand what I must do and why". Kent frowned at me.

"Sadly yes" Kent said stretching his right hand. The door opened and the helmet of fate flew into his grasp. I stretched mine and Stenyxor appeared in my hand. Everyone looked at us both. Kent handed me the helmet with a smile. My dad was quick to protest.

"NO NO NO" my father shouted. "You are not putting on that helmet!". Kent and I turned to him with a raised eyebrow before we both started to laugh.

"He thought I were going to wear it" I said before once more bursting into laughter. My dad has an annoyed look on his face with clear tick marks on his forehead. Kent patted dad's shoulder reassuringly.

"I understand your fear, but I won't ask a child with this much potential to wear the helmet of fate" he said. "Nabu would never release him".

"Could you clue us in?" Mom asked noting she wasn't the only one without knowledge on the helmet. Raina and the Roth's also had questioning looks on their faces.

"I mean aren't you Doctor Fate" Arella asked.

"As you know from your brief interaction with the Cult of Trigon and Raven Organization, there are inter dimensional forces at play in this dimension" Kent said. Arella flinched at Trigon's name.

"Some of these beings work together to accomplish their goals, Nabu is one of the Lords Of Order, a group who are at eternally odds with the Lords of Chaos" Kent said. Arella and Rachel took a step back at that. While Kent explained I closed my eyes and concentrated on the helmet getting a feel for Fate's energy. If he took it easy on me it'll be far easier than using the eldritch energies from other dimensions due to the fact that his conduit for this plane was in my hands. As I held Stenyxor my body began to change into an Uru-Adamantine Alloy.

"So you channel his energy, don't a lot of practitioners of the mystic arts do that" Raina asked innocently as she had been working on her magic too. My father took over.

"They don't channel his power once the helmet is on, they channel him, the force and soul of a god in the body of man" my dad said. "Nabu also has a penchant for not letting whoever dons the helmet go, he seeks to uphold order by any means necessary". The women in the room looked shocked at that and my mother turned to me and stared at the helmet in my hands. She didn't hesitate and rushed towards me to grab it. Let me tell you she is fast. I reflexively created a soft bubble of light around me. She looked at me in anger punching it her right hand sinking into the construct. I then took off the bubble and wrapped her in the air as she tried to punch through the dough like bubble. I was going to ask her to calm down but I felt two magical constructs reaching for the helmet. I created a hard wall construct blocking the dark energy reaching for it. I was not yet fully fit and also not used to Fate's powers so I released my mother who landed and punched the wall with all her might denting it.

"Anya! Calm down!" My father shouted. My mother relaxed and turned to him with anger in her eyes. She stepped up to him while Raven tried to blast the wall down.

"Michael I won't let our son become a puppet for a god!" She said angrily.

"He's not putting on the helmet, Daniel may be rash but I'm trusting Mr. Nelson here" he said calmly trying to deflate the situation. She looked towards Kent who rose his hands up in surrender while his stick stood on its own.

"He is not wearing the helmet, the power of fate is all around us, it permeates the universe, Daniel plans to use it to expand his special senses" Kent said as reassuring as possible.

"Also I need the energy boost honestly" I said pitching in. My mom gave me a look that's not usually on her pretty face and I shivered. I wanted to continue but shut my mouth. I turned and concentrated on Rachel's assaults on my defense.

"Rachel this is unnecessary you know, I need to save my strength to do this" I said. She stopped her attacks and frowned heavily.

"After yesterday you're still getting yourself into trouble, your body is not even in its prime condition yet" She said as a dark light leaked from her eyes. I sighed.

"I know, but we don't know how long until his mind is lost, and our only option is to kill a child like us, we can't keep him asleep forever" I said. I let down the shield that was showing cracks and removed my hand from the helmet letting it float midair behind me.

"I know I've bee getting into trouble and I'm sorry" I told her as I walked towards her. I was gonna hug her when I heard my mother and Raina's whispers.

"-n't they look cute together" Raina said with hearts in her eyes.

"They'll make great babies" my mom said ecstatic. Rachel blushes hard and I grew a tick mark.

"Enhanced hearing here" I shouted at them both. I turned to Rachel and gave a reassuring head pat.

"I'll be right back". I walked towards the large bed and floated into the air. I entered a lotus position with Stenyxor on my lap and the helmet of fate floating behind me. I had managed to create a mild connection with it before but now I was going full power. I began to call more of the energy hoping Nabu would not mind and was surprised to find it so easy.

'He is probably trying to get in my good graces or something, I know myself that I could be a great Dr. Fate' I thought smugly.

**'That you can be Daniel'**.

**NO POV. **

They watched as Daniel started to meditate before a bright light came of the helmet. The symbol of fate formed behind David.

"What magical potential, he isn't even ten yet" Kent said under his breath. Kent felt something stir in the air as a presence he had become familiar with enter the room. He looked at Daniel hoping that Nabu doesn't pull anything.

**Daniel POV **

Daniel was shocked as he felt Nabu's Presence around him. He didn't falter as he kept getting a feel for Fate's power. He couldn't exactly be rude as he was using the guy's powers without permission.

'Hey I know that I took without asking okay'Daniel said.

**'There is no need to apologize, I have come here with a proposal'** Nabu said.

'And what exactly is that?' I asked him.

**'I would help you accomplish your task to the best of my ability, if I get a host'** Nabu said.

'And what if I don't' I asked.

**'This child is sown from Chaos, and Chaos he could bring'** Nabu said in a plain voice. I frowned internally.

'So got anyone in mind, I don't think anyone would jump at the chance to be Dr. Fate'.

**'That is the flaw of you humans, none can choose to sacrifice themselves to protect the world'**.

'Hey, Mr. Nelson did that' I said vexed. 'Even though you manipulated him in the beginning, he still put on the helmet once he was free'.

**'I do not consider Kent human, I consider him a friend'** Nabu said. I considered that statement. The next statement however made me mad.

**'I have taken your father as a main candidate to become Dr****.**** Fate, although his magical knowledge is insufficient, his natural affi-'**. In my anger, Stenyxor moved rapidly and stopped in front of his helmet. I considered finding ways to destroy it.

**NO POV **

"What is going on!" Rachel shouted as she felt Daniel's energy erupt. They watched as Stenyxor moved to attack the helmet of Fate.

"I thought you said he'll be fine!" Anya screamed at Kent and her husband. Michael clenched his fists in exasperation, hoping his son would be alright. Kent turned to see Rachel's hands glow with dark energy as she was preparing to attack the helmet.

'She views any enemy of Daniel's as hers, in the future she could take Nabu, but now I don't think so' he thought.

"Calm down, they are conversing mentally, Nabu has not made any move to attack" he said trying to reassure them. 'Come on big guy, must you always make a bad impression, this is why we don't have a lot of real friends'.

**Daniel****'****s POV**

'Nabu do not test me'I said full of rage.

**'It is only temporary, after a short amount of time he would be released, by then I would have found a better option'**

'What is a short amount of time to an immortal being? A decade? A century?'.

**'It is a small sacrifice to make, the world is in need of Dr****. ****Fate'.**

'Nabu this conversation is over' I said.

**'You know that it is not, In the future ****you'll**** need Doctor Fate, but ****I'll**** let you review your choice, it seems that I am no longer required here'**.

'No you are not' I replied. His presence began to fade as did his magical power. I reached into my infinite pouch and held onto a metal that I'd put off using.

'You can leave, but the energy stays' I said as I made Stenyxor touch the helmet. Immediately I began to suck a huge amount of energy into my body forcefully.

**'Desist immediately, or you****'****ll face the wrath of fate****!****'** Fate commanded.

'Maybe if you were here physically' I said as I began to transform my body to a famous metal with no name. A metal that blocks telepathy. A metal I put off using since as a magician I am capable of the mind arts. The metal used by Magneto and the Juggernaut to resist Prof. Xavier. Immediately I could not feel Nabu's presence. I took as much as I could quickly as possible before flinging the helmet disrespectfully away severing my connection to Nablus before he pulls something.

'I'll feel this tomorrow morning'. My body was bursting with energy. Immediately I felt my senses expand and my body was getting what is basically a stomach upset. My senses felt a lot clearer and farther and I felt far more connected to the world than before. Stenyxor flew to my grasp and I began to pump this energy into it. Once I had reached a balance of sorts I opened my eyes and looked towards the bed.

With a thought I unlocked the runes blocking Joseph's demonic energy. It flooded out but I raised my axe in defiance and used Fate's power to pierce through the malevolence. I then threw my senses in. The energy was thick and I was starting to believe I'll never discover what was wrong. In a final attempt I pushed all the energy I had like a drill piercing through once more. The energy reflexively attacks it and in that moment I search once more for the source. This time I gaze upon the source of all my troubles.

"Fuck" was what I said before getting a backlash of energy as I was repelled back blood dropping from my nose. My head was a bit woozy but I noticed Kent redoing the runes locking everything back into place. My mom ran to me and hugged me tight, checking me over before wiping the blood away. Kent walked up with his staff and placed a healing spell on me boosting my healing factor. At the same time I began to draw from the root of the world tree and immediately I felt much better as vitality flooded my body. Physically I'll be good but my magic circuits would need to rest. I let my transformation go as everyone crowded me. Kent then asked the question everyone wanted to ask.

"So what did you discover" he said. I frowned remembering what I saw. One of the most powerful cosmic powers in DC. I turned to him with a grim look on my face.

"What do you know about the Emotional Spectrum".

**CHAPTER END.**

**NOTICE:**

So I was working on Osmosian when I decided to create a comic verse made from novels. tv shows, cartoons and movies I've watched. Here are the fifteen wonderful works of art I chose.

Stranger Things

Godzilla & Kong

Skulduggery Pleasant

The Nightside series

Lazer team

Demon Road

Jumper

I am number Four [there gotta be aliens]

American Gods [The novel is amazing same as the tv show]

Good Omens [Two Neil Gaiman Novels That guy is an inspiration]

The Chilling Adventues of Sabrina

The Babysitter

Get Out

Star vs the Forces of evil

Danny Phantom

I may include south park but I don't want to mess up the outline i got because i want to add Mysterion.

I wanted to add the boys universe before but they are a comic verse on their own.

So if you've read or watched these shows, wanna add other shows or books, got any inputs, wanna join me on this, Beta for me, or even create OCs with Original backstories to add, that'll be awesome, PM and review to tell me what you think.

Originally I wrote a new story for this comic verse but it was going to be an SI and I don't want to do that. So I wrote 6k words for nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

**NO POV **

**Location : The Watchtower - Earth Space**

The Justice League apart from one member sat in silence at the board room located in the watchtower. The missing member was currently off world doing his job as a space cop. The reason for this silence was the negative emotions coming off three of their main members, Superman, Wonder Woman and Aquaman. All kept in silence apart from one man who kept munching away at a bag of chips getting crumbs everywhere while humming Michael Jackson's Bad. The Flash turned to Superman who was frowning heavily.

"Hey Clark what's the problem, if you keep frowning like that you'll turn to brooding bats" Barry Allen said giving his goofy smile before pouring the bag of chips down his throat. He then started to choke when someone started talking behind him.

"The problem FLASH is that is that it seems we got a new player on the board" Bruce Wayne, The Batman said before walking away from the Flash and moving to his seat at the top of the table. Noticeably Clark, Diana and Arthur clenched their fists in anger.

Flash hearing his superhero name knew this was absolutely serious and dropped his bag of chips which never seemed to end (cause he kept running to the kitchen and getting a new bag before most of his teammates could blink) and sat up straight with a serious look on his face. All members of the justice league turned to Batman.

"5 hours ago the Fortress of Solitude, Themyscira and Atlantis were simultaneously infiltrated and attacked". Martian Manhunter, The Flash and Cyborg all opened their eyes wide with Flash also dropping his jaw to the floor while Clark, Diana and Arthur felt shame.

"Why wasn't the League called!" Flash shouted in anger while the other two with no knowledge of this nodded their heads. Batman's frown got more pronounced as he moved his hands showing camera footage of the incidents. He enlarged the one containing Superman who could be seen fighting a dark blue robot with green veins running across its body in the arctic.

"The attack on the fortress of solitude began and was immediately hacked. Superman received its distress call and moved towards it but was intercepted by this automaton. Once he was in range of this robot comms were compromised and keep in mind not disabled, cause once comms are disabled our central computer immediately takes notice. If comms are not online in fifteen minutes a distress signal is sent out to the nearest member of the league. Moving on, this robot although not powerful enough to beat superman was defensively superior, was made of an unknown metal and was powered by not one but two of Superman's weaknesses: Magic and Kryptonite. It seems this thing was without intent to kill superman and just stall him and succeeded in doing so. All kryptonian knowledge was stolen". Batman said. He then reduced Superman's fight and enlarged wonder Woman's fight.

"In the case of Wonder Woman, three automatons landed on Themyscira all of them immune to magic and physical attacks, these robots stalled all the amazons. Also in this case, all data and knowledge stored by the Amazons was downloaded and stolen" Batman said solemnly. Flash was about to speak when Batman continued "Wonder Woman could not call the league cause her comms were also compromised and the amazons do not have any other connections to the rest of the world". Batman then pulled up the fight that took place in Atlantis which also had three robots.

"Atlantis was the same as themyscira, all knowledge stored was stolen." Batman narrowed his eyes. "Knowledge from three of the most advanced civilizations was stolen today, Civilizations not only advanced in science but also in magic. These robots stalled three of our heroes successfully and left successfully through boom tubes. Keep in mind people that they did all this without one casualty, No one from either Themyscira or Atlantis died" Batman said. "After I got this report I did a detailed check on what other league asset in our keeping or protection could have been stolen and I have bad news" The rest of the league held their breath considering what could be worse than the stolen knowledge of three advanced civilizations.

"The Apokolyptian Mother Box was stolen from star labs two days ago and was kept under wraps by the laboratory board"

"Oh fuck!" The flash groaned putting his head in his hands and no one found fault in his language. In fact, everyone agreed.

**Five Days Earlier **

**Daniel POV **

**Location : Outskirts of Salem.**

"We shall meet again Daniel" I-Ching said giving me a bow. "I cannot hope to say the same for you Mr Constantine". John has a shocked looked on his face and the cigarette he was smoking dropped from his mouth. I swiftly crushed it while he murmured obscenities under his breath and Radueriel struggled to contain his laughter. The Old man in white waved us goodbye, turned around and started walking away from us.

"Just to clarify he's not gonna walk all the way back to Asia right?" John asked. I shrugged without a care in the world.

"I don't know, who knows he could even use an airport like a normal person" I said poking fun at the fact John came here illegally. John huffed in annoyance while Radueriel burst into laughter.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Lady Siming has sorted out an appropriate form of transportation for the return of one of her precious treasures" Radueriel said smiling. I was doing coin tricks with my right hand with a shiny gold coin which I suddenly flicked to John.

"For your bad luck" I said watching him catch it while giving me a grin. Rad turned to both of us.

"I must be off, I must give my report of what happened here to Metatron and Commander Michael" Rad sighed knowing that this was gonna be a long report. He lifted a bag from the floor and placed it on his shoulder. "Gotta make sure this is kept safe also" He said as wings appeared behind him.

"Later Rad, make sure to get checked out for any remnants of Akhlys in you" I said then looked to John expecting him to say something.

"Just don't send me any letters anymore okay! You're not a bloody schoolgirl" John said while murmuring bout not taking jobs from Winged folk no more. Radueriel laughed then took off into the skies then in a few seconds we could see him no more.

"So how are you leaving the US?" I ask John still looking at the sky. I turn around and begin walking back to Salem

"Got some business in Las Vegas then I'm out of this god forsaken country" He said lighting another cigarette. I nodded my head the reached into my pocket pulling out a passport, a credit card and a phone. The phone was specially made from some of my toughest and lightest metals with a specially made OS.

"Don't worry, almost impossible to hack or track, got a magical side to it so you should be able to call if you're in another dimension, also a number is saved there called Amy, inform her if you need something like booking a flight and such" I said nonchalantly and handed him the items. John nodded his thanks and clapped me on the back. We reached a bus stop where I could see a bus approaching.

"Equipment I'll deliver within three months, and John, do make sure to call or need help with something you feel the need to go super reckless on" I said smiling at him. I shook his hand.

"Don't worry too much kid, just send those weapons" he said in glee. I nodded my head before releasing his hand, giving him a smile and taking off into the sky towards the Tower of Fate.

'Now to get back to a huge problem'.

**Location: Tower Of Fate**

I stepped into the tower and immediately headed towards the library. I stepped in to my family, the Roths and Kent pouring over books on the emotional spectrum. Books I must say they weren't a lot of. Books that after a few sleepless nights I had gone through thoroughly.

"There's no point in this, I've been

through all these books and I can tell you that there is nothing to find in them apart from a few theoretical runes and equations on how to manipulate the emotional spectrum, most of which do not work, some of which worked but are emotions far off from that which we need and a note on the candever curse which we do not want to mess with by any means" I said watching all of them lose hope in the books, they all know how smart I am and if I couldn't find anything in there, there was a huge chance going through them would be a waste of time. Kent Nelson closed the book he was reading and looked at me as did everyone else.

"So what do you suggest we do" he said.

"Studying this new branch of magic and creating the runes and equations needed to use it wouldn't only be time taking, it would also be very dangerous, so I've found another way, it'll be far easier to study if we could reverse engineer something that taps into one of the emotional spectrums successfully" I said. Kent Nelson raised an eyebrow.

"The Green Lanterns are off world which I'm sure you're aware of" he said.

"Yes they are, but I was rea-" I paused when I saw Rachel raising up her hand. "Yes Rach".

"Most of us and by most of us I mean everyone apart from you and Mr Nelson do not understand what happened with the Jin Chan to cause this" Rachel said while everyone else nodded their heads. I realized I was leaving them behind and decided to carry them along.

"Okay now everyone listen, The Jin Chan is an apotheosis device which means that it's a device that can create a being on the level of a god, but the Jin Chan isn't just that, it's a luck charm also, similar to other magic sources, luck is also a form of positive energy just way harder to sense." I took a pause for them to take this in "Now what the Jin Chan does is that it finds the perfect way, and by perfect I mean tailored to suit the user for that person to climb up the path to godhood, to do this the device absorbs all the luck from the environment causing destruction to the world around it. Now the perfect way for a rage demon to become a god is for it to be fully connected to the powers of rage in the universe, the Jin Chan connected Joseph to the rage source directly and this is slowly changing him into a god of rage, which would've been somewhat salvageable if he had experience with his powers but he does not so in a few weeks he'll be a rage monster and we may have to kill him before that" I said. I noticed my parents shiver at how I talked about ending someone's life but thankfully they wanted to remain on the task at hand.

"So why didn't he use it on himself directly, with his expertise using his own powers Aeshma should have been able to take on Dr Fate if he did" Arella asked.

"For one simple reason, the Jin Chan only works on humans, he wanted to devour and take over Joseph during the ceremony" I said. I turned back to Kent.

"Mr Nelson I read on your past as a member of the JSA and would like the assistance of one of your teammates on this matter" I said. Kent sighed, put his hands to his temple and visibly grew older

"You're asking me to bring him out of retirement you know, the JSA has been through a lot already" Kent said in a sad voice. My dad brightened up and turned excited.

"That's right, the JSA had their own green lantern!" My dad said excited to have the opportunity to meet another of his childhood heroes.

"I do not exactly need him here, although studying how he has adapted to having so much willpower flow through him would be helpful, if he cannot come I will not stress him, what we need is his power battery and his power ring" I said.

"Fine, we leave in five hours if you tell me this, how are we to study this equipment without advanced scientific and magical labs, we could with the powers of Dr Fate but I don't think he'll be very keen on helping us" Kent said matter of factly. I grin at everyone in the room and they could all guess that this was gonna be a bad idea.

"That brings me to the second part of my plan, It's supposed to be a surprise but, Tower kindly open the door to Project Full Vision". A wooden door appears and I walk to it opening the door. Raina squeals in excitement and runs in quickly. I snicker and follow her leaving the rest to follow in awe. We enter a landscape with no life on it, nothing except for soft soil and huge blocks going up to hundreds of feet made up of various minerals. They looked mythical as sunlight shone on them.

"Took a long time before I could get them up to that height you know" I said, "but that's not the real sight you know". I moved behind the pillar and looked at the largest arc reactor ever created. It was the size of half a football field in width and hundred meters in height. Although still incomplete it looked a stunning sight.

"What is that thing?" My mother asked in awe. I turned and smiled at them proud of my accomplishment.

'I just gotta show off now' I think to myself. I use my magic to create a hologram.

"Well I'm one of the smartest people on the planet and that's me being humble, so I thought I'll need a lab to match that, couldn't build it outside so I thought why not here in the tower, making use of it's sub worlds" I said playing on their shock while showing them some 3D images of my dream lab using the holograms. I then moved on to the a 3D blueprint of the arc reactor. "That is what I call an arc reactor, it is going to create clean and renewable energy for the lab to run on, at estimate this thing would be able to power North America for six months to a year, I have yet to run tests". At that the adults eyes went open with shock and the business side of my dad showed itself.

"Could we make more of this and get it smaller, this is money!" He said his eyes turning to dollar signs while looking at me. I smiled at him and reached into my pouch pulling out an arc reactor the size of a large suitcase.

"Got your back dad, this should be able to power New York for three to four months" I said. 'Although not made of as durable materials as the one in my lab it's still running on a vibranium core, and I'll patent the element as my creation, after all I'm the only source of vibranium in the world. Governments would have to not only pay for the arc reactor but also for the vibranium used as its core, I would make it expensive but not as expensive as the present power costs' I thought to myself.

"Once we patent it all we can I'll have a talk with my contacts, we'll be the number one energy producer in the world!" My dad said pumping his fists into the air while my mom giggled at him.

"Of course, do remember to not make it as expensive, also make sure our company focuses on world health and improving people's lifestyle, I'll not be making weapons for any military" I said not only to inform my dad of this but also to reassure Kent. "Once we are stable and influential enough we can talk bout recruiting someone so we can also increase plant life and food production on earth, I'm focusing on making the world a better place, not just as a hero ( I coughed here) but also as a civilian". Everyone was all smiles at that especially Kent who could imagine the change I could bring to the world.

"Danny is super smart huh" Arella said and Raina nodded her head while Raven just grinned at me. As someone who had magical sensory abilities she could feel the pollution in the world clearly.

"Brilliant idea Daniel, but you still haven't given me an answer, to build this lab of yours would take a huge amount of time, even if this arc reactor is incomplete, how are we to ready this lab before the apotheosis is complete" Kent said bringing us back to our main problem.

"I could have it ready in a week but I need a few things" I said. Kent hearing this frowned as he could feel what I was about to say would be something he's unwilling to do.

"I know you'll be unwilling if I tell you so I'd only ask that you help me in the creation of something along with my father" I walked towards a huge square pillar of andamantine. They all followed me while looking at the pillars in awe. Behind the adamantine is a trap door which I open. It shows a flight of stairs. We climb down and lights powered by magic and runes light up a wide room showing an eight foot tall shape.

"What is that?" Raven asked.

"An automaton, or in simple terms a robot, the magic kind" I said proudly. I walked closer to the dark blue figure in the centre of the room that had transparent veins running through its body meeting at an arc reactor in the centre of its chest. The centre of its chest held an arc reactor.

"It's not complete, I've only worked on its power source and energy conversion for now, I'm not well versed in the runes and equations needed for magical gole-" I was interrupted by my father squealing like a fan girl and running towards the robot that I made to look like the destroyer.

"This, this, this..." he said breathing hard before turning to me. "Can I keep it?" He said with hopeful eyes. I walked to him and patted his back.

"I'll make you another one later" I said "I need you to be Mr Kent's assistant in making this thing move and giving it some fighting styles, also automatic responses to counters, Non lethal please". I said.

"Alright, cool robot later" my dad said grumbling.

"Do keep in mind that I'm not that well versed in golem creation, it'll be rigid" Kent said.

"No bother, it's mostly for stalling anyway, it's defensive attributes will make sure that it doesn't get hurt and will always get back up, besides I still have some additions to make when you are done" I said.

"What would you be doing" Kent asked me raising an eyebrow.

"I'll be working on some non magical automatons, now let's get to work, we got two days people" I said with a grin while Mr Nelson sighed.

'What is this kid thinking" he's prolly thinking to himself as he stares at the robot. My mom walked over to me and pulled my ear raising me up from the ground with a smile on her face.

"I really hope this plan isn't dangerous" she said in a sweet voice and I shivered.

"I promise it isn't! I wouldn't be in any danger at all, I'm only gonna make a few things" I said while she nodded and dropped me to the floor. I turned to see everyone laughing.

'Thanks Mom, there goes my cool looking self again'.

**Two hours later **

**Location: Metropolis Outskirts**

Kent and I stood in front of Alan Scott's house with him feeling a bit shy about ringing the door bell. Luckily for us I was not so shy. I was wearing normal clothes as I wasn't scared about Alan Scott knowing my identity.

"I'll get it!" I heard a female call from inside. The door opened and a Caucasian lady with brown hair that looked to be in her Walt twenties stepped out. She looked at Mr Nelson who gave her a grandfatherly smile and me who just gave her a childish grin full of innocence.

"Hello young lady, I'm here to see an old friend, is Alan here?" Kent asked.

"Ohh yes he is, do come in" she said smiling back at us. We both thanked her and walked into the one story house. She sat us at the dining table. She ruffled my hair.

"So cute, please wait a bit, I'll get him from upstairs, he's watching his favorite show, could I get a name?" she said asking Kent.

"Tell him it's Kent Nelson here to see him" Kent said in reply. She nodded and went up the stairs to call her grandad. A few seconds later I heard someone exclaim and a rush of footsteps down the stairs.

"Be careful old man you don't want to break your back!" I heard the woman call from upstairs before a figure walked into the room. A man in his seventies still looking fit for his age with brown hair nearing grey walked straight to Kent Nelson and smiled. Kent stood up and they gave each other a big hug. Alan then noticed me in a chair and his eyes widened.

"Yours?" He asked while Kent laughed and shook his head.

"A protege" Kent said abd Alan whistled.

"Damn you're starting them young now? Will he-".

"No he'll not become Dr Fate, he actually pissed Nabu off" Kent said laughing. Alan looked shocked and grinned at me.

"I already like ya kid, you got a lot of spunk pissing off a lord of order". I grinned at him and jumped off the chair and shook his right hand.

"Daniel Ajao sir, it's nice to meet you, thank you for your service" I said giving him a bow. "I'll move to the living room to wait while you oldies talk" I said excusing myself. I entered the living room and pulled out my phone to play video games while straining my enhanced hearing to listen to their conversation.

**No POV **

**With Kent And Alan **

Alan and Kent sat down at the table and started to talk.

"So where'd you find him?" Alan asked.

"I didn't find him, he kinda found me, he was making use of the tower of fate while I was away" Kent replied. Alan was about to speak when Kent continued. "I didn't dissuade him cause I know he'll do whatever he wants regardless, he is kinda reckless, lemme tell you about him". Kent then tells Alan what he knows about Daniel, how smart he is, his powers, how he can use advanced magic at such a young age, that he saved a family being hunted by an interdimensional demon warlord, how he saved that plane, how he fought Aeshma to protect Salem. By the end of it Alan was dropping his jaws to the floor.

"Wow that's incredible" Alan said sending looks Daniel's way, wondering how an innocent looking kid playing video games on his phone can do all that. They then talk about Alan's family for a bit before reaching a silence.

"You've missed the get togethers you know, and I know you're not just here to show off your student" Alan said making Kent have a look of shame on his face.

"I have come to request something of yours" Kent said and Alan nodded. Kent then told Alan about the Jin Chan and what it was doing to Joseph making Alan have a sad look on his face.

"Please Alan, we need your lantern ring and battery to study, so we can try to save that boy" Kent said pleadingly. Alan stood up, went upstairs and brought down the ring and battery with no hesitation. It was different from the normal green lantern equipment I remember, the lantern is smaller and the logos are different.

"Here it is, but sorry to disappoint you, it doesn't run on will, it runs on starheart energy" he said sadly, already thinking that the ring and lantern wouldn't help.

"It's okay, I can sense the will around us and it's gathering towards the lantern and ring, whatever this starheart energy is, it imitates willpower to the extreme and seems to absorb a bit of it" Daniel said as he walked towards them admiring the equipment.

"You can sense the Emotional spectrum?" Alan asked.

"Not totally, it's mostly cause the lantern and ring are attracting so much will that I can sense it this clearly, Sir thank you, your lantern and ring will help us in saving him" Daniel said smiling at Alan. Daniel then picked up the lantern and ring and placed it into a bag he brought out from his pouch. "Mr Kent would be staying at the tower for an indefinite amount of time, please do come visit, and tell all the other JSA members that Dr Fate will be hosting the next reunion". Alan laughed and Kent had a smile on his face.

"But please do keep my identity a secret sir" Daniel said and Alan nodded his head. Kent and Alan talked some more then Daniel and Kent left together back to the tower of fate.

**Daniel POV**

**Location: Tower of Fate**

**Three Days Before Justice League Meeting. **

**11am. **

I collected the completed automaton from Mr Kent and my father who looked pleased to have worked with his childhood hero and kept on saying how he has learnt a lot from Dr Fate. I took the automaton to my original lab and placed it among six other destroyers. Those I had made with utmost care using the best of technology I could create and knowledge from the androids of Dr Gero. These six destroyers were anti magic but still had the noticeable arc reactors in their chests.

"Time to tweak that Magi- destroyer's arc reactor a bit" I said to myself. I pull out a graphene coin and feel myself turn to graphene.

'This way I won't be affected by kryptonite radiation'. I pull out some green kryptonite I had in a lead box in my lab and begin processing it, so I can use it to power the magi-destroyer.

"A robot that uses magic powered by kryptonite, Kal-El is gonna be so pissed" I said laughing to myself.

'Time to work'.

**Sixteen hours later**

**Location: Star Labs, Central City. **

I stood on diner rooftop facing the world renowned Star labs. One of the most advanced laboratories in the world, and known associates of the justice league. It was currently closed and the security was tight and mostly automated. They were sure of their defensive capabilities and electronics.

'Sadly for them, this is a boost for me' I thought to myself as I pulled out a tablet and hacked into their network putting all their cameras on a loop, but also accounting for the fact that they'll be security checks I covered all tracks. I made sure to put security passing by at their correct times also. I then went in deeper, it was a bit more complex but a breeze for Amy and I working together in tandem.

'Found it!' I thought to myself as I quickly coated my whole body in vibranium to make my movements as silent as possible. I hacked into their servers and made my appearance have clearance if the highest authority. Then I basically waltzed into Star Labs picked up my prize at the lowest levels and left after erasing any records of me being there.

'Batman will find out of course, he's probably going to link this to the person who has enough hacking skills to evade his tracking for the past few years' I thought to myself. I walked into an alley and flew off into the skies back to Salem.

**2 hours later **

**Location: First Lab, Tower of Fate. **

'Lex Luthor was able to learn the language of the New Gods and make use of a mother box almost as soon as he got his hands on it, time to put my intelligence to the test'.

"Amy enter Dark Mode" I said.

"Affirmative, Dark Mode has been initiated" she said in reply as sheets of an alloy that blocks all forms of communication whether magical or electronic surrounded the room. I studied the mother box in front of me and began to analyse its structure in my mind. A minute later I pressed a panel by the side and a holographic interface sprang up in the New Gods tongue. I studied the texts on the panel and began to cross reference every shape, line or mark to every language I've learnt in the tower of fate and I've learnt a lot. Two minutes later I started using the interface like I had been born a new god. An hour later I had learnt all I could and started hacking the motherbox so that it can show its real knowledge. It took me thirty minutes to fully display the motherbox's full capabilities and coding.

"This thing is art, it's like the quantum computer of all quantum computers" I said amazed at the motherbox "it is able to perform alchemy incredible, but it seems the higher grade the resource the larger the power source needed". I then made the screen self scroll at a fast speed, but slow enough that my enhanced sight could still pick up everything. I read all the coding of the motherbox in seven hours using my photographic memory to store it in my brain where I could break it down and understand it perfectly. Once I was done I settled down and started to ruminate on all the knowledge I had gained on the motherbox. Two hours later I was ready to perform the greatest programming test I've ever faced in my two lives. I started to reprogram the motherbox to my needs.

'First the motherbox's main objective is to terraform, doing this needs a lot of energy and it has its own energy source, I don't need the apokolyptian environment for now so I'll backstage that... hmmm lemme change this... scan these rare elements so the motherbox can produce them also... create a space for Amy to settle in, this is the perfect home for an AI... lemme add the processes and formula that Ray Palmer uses to reduce in size..." and for twenty hours I reprogrammed the motherbox to fit my needs.

"This should be good for now, removed all links to Apokolyptian servers, the next step would be to change the language so it can't be hacked easily..."

'Fuck I'm smart' I say to myself once I was done. I actually lost track of time working on this beauty.

'Mom would be pissed, so I'll take a rest at home then the mission is a go" I said to myself.

"Amy disable dark mode please" I said.

"Affirmative, Dark mode disengaged" Amy said. I walked towards the exit as the sheets went up and just as I was about to open the wooden door it blew in my face.

"WTF!, Are we under attack!" I said picking myself up and getting into a stance, but what I saw doubled my fears as my legs turned soft under me. My mother slowly walked into the room like a predator with a mad look on her face as she slowly cracked her knuckles.

"We need to talk" she said slowly.

I quickly went over her reasons for being mad in my head and came to a realisation.

'I've been in this place for over a day, surely she didn't just get mad, she would have been slowly seething on this, her heart beating faster and faster, creating more adrenaline which fuels her strength' with some brief calculations I got an estimate of how strong she could be right now. 'Let's hope I can calm her down'.

"Daniel, it seems you're in need of some tough love" mom said.

"Fuck me" I murmured under my breath which seemed to irritate her the more. 'Fuck enhanced hearing!'.

"And it seems I need to wash your mouth with soap" Mom said as she walked towards me.

'I'm screwed, aren't I?' I said patching a telepathic conversation to my dad.

'Damn right you are!' He replied with a bit of fear in his voice.

**CHAPTER END.**


	9. Chapter 9

Two Years Later:

Location: Dimension DL.

Scene: Advanced Laboratory. A ten year old Daniel can be seen looking at a large capsule with a grey crystal in it.

"Hmm, who knew I could make clean energy from fossil fuels. With this I can garner support from the oil producing countries" Daniel says looking at the hundred centimetre long capsule in his hand. From crude oil he created a new form of crystalline fuel. The fuel is placed into the metal and glass capsule in front of him. When the fuel is burnt the little resulting waste is kept in the capsule. The capsule is emptied and restocked with more crystals.

"Amy, please call my father".

"Calling Dad" is the reply. It rings a few times and a very unhappy voice comes through.

"What?" Victor Ajao says.

"Strike a deal with some failing oil companies. Try to get as much crude oil from them as you can" Daniel says putting down the capsule and walking over to another pet project.

"You do realize I'm in Japan right? I still don't see why you're investing in this dying company" Victor says.

"I have my reasons, just make sure The Okamura Company stays afloat. I predict a resurgence soon" Daniel says about to sit down on air in front of a table. As he does so a chair forms from the floor. He pushes a microscope over a piece of fungus he's working.

'Slowly digesting the compound. It seems WD-7 is a partial success. Creating fungus that eats up chemical pollution in water faster is harder than I thought'.

"Fine, they're looking for new investors anyway. I'll buy up as much stock as I can".

"Thanks Dad. How's the Fate thing going?".

One of the huge changes in the past two years. After a talk with Kent Nelson, Daniel decided to accept a fact he already knew: The world needs Dr Fate. Long term research into avatar creation and eldritch channeling allowed him to create a solution.

After a talk with Nabu with Kent as a mediator, both of them apologized. Nabu although cold isn't stupid and is also god of wisdom. He realised Daniel's budding godhood after their last altercation, and it seems kinda daft to order a god to sacrifice his parent. They solved their issue and Victor, Daniel's dad became the new Dr Fate. He carries a golden chain or bracelet with a small helmet on it now. He can switch between forms easily and Nabu has been teaching him magic.

"He's bored honestly. If you didn't know he's a lord of order you'll think he's a part of chaos. Any news on the witchboy?".

"As elusive as ever. I haven't caught a wisp of him for a few weeks now".

"Nabu is getting antsy, I'd suggest we find something to do. Make some order, at least that will create some chaos as result" Victor says.

"Funny how the world works" Daniel says with a snicker.

"Is the boy still in a coma?" Victor says making Daniel look to a glass water tank with a human boy floating in it. The human boy has horns and is wearing a metallic red bodysuit.

"Still in a coma. His body is still adapting and the regulating suit can't do anything bout that". The red suit on Joseph Garcia's body, a creation from Daniel's study on the emotional spectrum. Joseph and the suit give the water a red glow.

"Hmm Alright. Your mom? The Roths?" Dad asks.

"Mom is fine. The Roths also. Though they all find my attempts at diplomacy with Trigon impossible".

"Well it's the only solution Nabu and you could come up with for now. Nabu isn't sure he could take him down, Trigon is just too strong" Victor says.

"Yeah, for now he is way above our league. The hellblazer meeting is next week, can you make it?".

"I'm not a workhorse you know. I haven't stopped travelling for about seven months now!".

"And you're a part of Forbes top twenty now. Soon you'll pass that Ozymandias fellow and clinch the seventeenth spot".

"Tch, when is our reactor going to be ready for showcase? I'm planning for a company expo" Victor says.

"I've downgraded the materials enough. Though it still uses a vibranium core, you'll have to market it as the fuel needed. Most other cores I create have more radioactive effects".

"Sure then. I've been speaking with the Massachusetts governor, and he's really optimistic about reducing the state's electricity costs".

"You can tell him it's ready for testing. Once one state reduces their costs by about 30-40% the others will follow. The Okamura Company will work as our partners in the east".

"Alright then, talk to you later. I have a meeting with a shipping company. Later kiddo".

"Alright. Take care Dad" Daniel says before the phone cuts.

Next week

Location: Arkham Asylum.

Time: 9:40 pm.

Nothing prepared Pamela Lillian Isley for the card dropping onto her lap from thin air. In this heavily secured cell the only thing she gets is food and water. A metahuman collar on her neck along with orange jail clothing on her body.

She picks up the card from the back and sees a glowing sigil with words underneath. She flips the card and sees a graphic version of her holding an apple.

"Points for style I must say". The card her is pretty. She flips the card back and reads the words on the back.

'qui victi et in flammis inferos'.

"Defeating the flames of hell?" She says her Latin a bit poor. Instantly a golden square appears, creating a doorway.

"Well guess this is my way out" Poison ivy shrugs and stands up. She holds the card and steps through the doorway. She appears in a conference room that looks like a rich man's wet dream. She can see a large luxurious table, chairs and designs everywhere. She also notices the people around as well, all sitting on chairs with different sigils on them. She doesn't recognize any of them, not her usual crowd.

"What a fine lady, May I say green suits you" A man in a British accent hails her from the table. He looks at the card in her hand and the chair beside his. They have a matching sigil.

"It seems I'm the lucky gentleman this evening" the dark haired Caucasian man says. On his left side is another beautiful red head woman. He's wearing a gorgeous Armani suit with red bottom shoes. To any person, man or woman, even if you identify as an Apache helicopter he's perfect. Poison ivy frowns and walks over to her seat then sits down. The man grins and touches his neck before winking.

"Kinky if I might add. I guess it isn't consensual looking at your attire. I'll help with that" he snaps his fingers and the meta human collar appears in his right hand. Poison ivy touches her neck and gives it a stretch or two. She does her best not to act surprised.

"Thanks" she says to the suit man.

"My name is Lucifer, what's yours?" Lucifer asks giving her a devilish grin and stretching his hand.

"Pamela" she says shaking the man. She looks at his sigil, a unique pentagram with runes all over. It seems that horns are sticking out of it. She looks at hers, a tree in a circle.

"So are you really the devil?" Pamela says in a joking manner. She notices a few people on the table shift uncomfortably at that question.

"Potato potato. It's more of a perspective thing" he says taking out a half smoked joint from his pocket and placing it in his mouth. He brings out a gold lighter with diamonds encrusted into it to spark the joint.

"So know why are you here?" she asks him.

"Receiving an invitation to a secret magical club interested me so I came. Why did you?" He replies.

"Magic?" Pamela asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Magic yes. You feel you don't belong?" Lucifer asks.

"I've never had any experience with magic. I'm a scientist, a botanist to be exact" she says. Lucifer just brings his face a bit closer to her and sniffs the air.

"You smell of green, you totally belong here" Lucifer replies before puffing out some smoke. He eyes the blonde haired man who's also smoking in the room.

"Cigarettes or Weed" the blond man in a brown trench coat asks, his voice a scouser accent.

"I have no preference. Cigarettes will kill you though" Lucifer says.

"We all die someday. I just hope I get killed by succubi" the man says making Lucifer grin.

"A man of culture I see" Lucifer says making the other redhead female on the table roll her eyes.

"Men" she says resting her chin on her palm, her sea green and silver armour looking beautiful under the light.

By now only three seats remain empty.

"Thank you for coming" a powerful voice says. Lucifer's eyes widen a bit at the sight of Dr Fate sitting down at the right of the head table. Pamela wonders who that person is to surprise the man.

She is shocked herself though when she sees the man's attire disappear and he is replaced by Victor Ajao, owner of A-Corp. a multinational company that is pushing for a more green world. He has been a huge advocate for clean energy and the world's largest producer of food. The man is wearing a black suit with a golden chain on his neck. The chain's special piece is a golden helmet.

She then sees a boy wearing a hoodie, he has heterochromia and enters with a pale girl with black hair. The boy sits in the leading chair with the girl on his left.

"Honestly, Im not one for orgies with children" Lucifer says. "I know what they say but the devil has a line". The boy in the leading chair snickers and looks at Lucifer.

"Welcome Mr Morningstar, Welcome all of you to the Hellblazer society" the boy says.

"I shall give us all a chance to introduce ourselves before we begin. I am Daniel Ajao". The boy looks to the girl on his left.

"Rachel Roth" the pale skinned girl says. Pamela keeps an eye on Lucifer to see his reactions. She notices his interest is piqued.

"Kent Nelson" an old white haired man with a gold walking stick says.

"Giovanni Zatara" says a dark haired man in a suit wearing a top hat. Next is a buff handsome young adult wearing a red costume. He has a yellow lightning sign on his chest.

"Billy Batson" the man says, his voice dripping with excited. Seems he really wants to be here.

"Dream" says a skinny pale haired man wearing a cloak.

"Alice Winters" says a pale woman in a tight ass purple nurse's costume. Lucifer just winks at her and she blushes.

"Amaya Jiwe" A dark skinned woman in a black and orange combat suit says.

"Radueriel" a beautiful man says. He is looking Lucifer in his eyes and Lucifer gives him a smirk. The man's immediate reply is to frown.

"I-Ching" an old blind man says. He is holding a chinese sword and is wearing martial art clothes.

"Jason Blood" a mid thirties man with black hair with white strands says. Suddenly flame covers his form and what is on the seat is no longer a man but a demon.

"Etrigan" The demon says.

"Queen Antiope of Amazonia" a blond haired woman wearing blue greek robes says. She looks at the demon though with a slight grin. Pamela has seen that look before.

'Seems like a battle freak'.

"Pamela Isley" Poison ivy says.

"Lucifer Morningstar".

"Queen Mera of Atlantis" the red haired lady in sea green armour says.

"Victor Ajao" the man who was Dr Fate says. His helmet glows and a different voice could be heard.

"Nabu" the voice says. The boy nods.

"Alright that's all of us. This meeting is to formally invite you all to the Hellblazer Society" Daniel says.

"And what is this society about" Queen Mera asks.

'My main loyalty is to Atlantis, if this society is detrimental to our survival it'll be very dangerous. The magical auras of these people are very intense. Some even surpass me' Mera thinks to herself, especially cautious of the dark haired man beside her. She looks at Daniel, that she normally would consider a child. All her alarm bells though are singing a different tune.

"The main purpose of the hellblazer society is to protect this world from magical threats" Daniel says. Instantly various hologram screens pop up showing the parademon attacks, Steppenwolf and Aeshma. They also show images of various magical threats including Klarion, Wotan and Trigon.

"A few of those are worthy challengers" Lucifer says with a smile.

"If they're worthy challengers to you, they are apocalypse rated threats" Giovanni Zatara says. Etrigan looks at the face of Klarion the witchboy and is pissed.

"Fucking Witchboy".

"So you wish for us to form a team? Similar to the justice league?" Mera asks.

"Yes Lady Mera. Facing these threats alone is unnecessary and dangerous. As a society we can pull our resources together to fight them" Daniel says.

"Amazonia has the protection of the gods. I'm sure we'll be just fine without this society" Antiope says in a plain tone.

"Protection? You've had three invasions in the past five years. The parademons and Steppenwolf were one. Felix Faust, a foolish magician who sells his soul for power was another. And of course, the invasion of my automatons two years ago" Daniel says calmly. Though Antiope and Mera look pretty livid. Mera hits the table with her fist, her eyes glowing green.

"It was you! And you have the audacity to invite us here" she shouts. The dark skinned boy sighs and pulls up images of Aeshma and Joseph.

"This is Aeshma. His attempt to gain godhood really fucked up Salem. About a hundred dead and over three thousand injured. That is his son, sired from a human woman who he planned to make use of in the ritual". Everyone looks up to see Joseph now in a glass tank.

"The ritual was partially completed, and Joseph was in the worst possible situation. To save him I had to make some rash choices" Daniel says.

"So you stole from us" Antiope says.

"Yes, by pooling your scientific and magical knowledge I saved a child who would've died or become a monster". Antiope and Mera frown heavily.

"You destroyed property and endangered countless citizens" Mera says making Daniel snort.

"Please, none of your citizens died and all they came out with were minor scratches. The main point of creating those automatons was defense, not attack" Daniel says. Antiope is about to say something when Lucifer talks.

"And how lifelike could you make these automatons?" He says. Daniel smiles at him.

"You want one? Presently I can make robots that seem and act human".

"Perfect! I've been watching this thing called hentai recently. It's pretty great. Gave me a fetish I need to-" Antiope is fed up and cuts him off.

"Unbelievable! We're having a serious conversation and you-".

"Calm down" Lucifer says, his voice dripping with demonic power. The air suddenly feels heavy and a few people look to be straining.

"Ahh, sorry bout that" Lucifer says giving an apologetic smile but his next words are very serious

"Queen Mera. Queen Antiope. I really think you should look at it this way. If he chose to really invade your cities two years ago, could you stop him. You already failed with Steppenwolf, both of you and honestly he's pretty weak. There are gods out there that even I am not sure I could defeat. If I debate my chances of winning, your gods will cower in Olympus" Lucifer says and Antiope and Mera look mad when suddenly they hear a voice. Antiope is about to pull her sword when-

"I apologize Lord Lucifer for my charges' actions". Antiope turns around and sees a blond woman wearing white and gold greek robes and golden braces.

"Lady Hera!" She says getting up from her seat and kneeling. Mera also takes a knee.

"Rise Antiope, Mera. I've come here to advise you to join this Hellblazer Society. The world is changing and even we aren't as safe as before. Lord Lucifer speaks true. Most of what the Olympians do presently is debate and party. The truth is even we are scared. You and Mera shall be our representatives. It'll be difficult for Amazonia and Atlantis to stay hidden from the rest of the world" Hera says with a motherly smile.

"Hera, you get more beautiful everytime I see you" Lucifer says giving her a smile. "How about we catch a drink after this".

"I'd have to decline Lord Lucifer. Though I must say it is a shock to see you here" Hera says.

"Well imagine my surprise when an invitation appears in my warded home. I just had to know who it was. Mazikeen will be my representative most likely" Lucifer says pulling his beard sagely.

"I'm sure she'll make an outstanding addition. I'll be taking my leave and leave all of you with advice. Do not underestimate Daniel Ajao. Even the fates dare not touch his string" Hera says looking at Daniel who just smiles at her.

"Thank you for the wise words Lady Hera" Daniel says. She nods and looks to Shazam.

"Take care of yourself young Billy Batson. Lord Lucifer, Lord Nabu". She is surrounded by light before being teleported away.

Shazam looks a bit shocked that she knows him.

"You draw power from a few Olympian gods. Don't be so shocked" Victor says. Billy nods and mutters an "oh yeah". Antiope and Mera sit and look to the head of the table.

"I fully expect you to atone for damages done to both Atlantis and Amazonia" Mera says.

"Of course, i already have a few gifts in the works. Atlantis and Amazonia will be better protected" Daniel says. Mera and Antiope both deciding to let things go for now.

"So is everyone cool with joining?". They all look at each other and nod. Instantly a custom locket with different sigils.

"Now why don't we all discuss for a few minutes over food and drink. Ask anything you need of the table and it'll provide" Daniel says.

"Beer" Etrigan says. Instantly a huge beer cup filled with golden beer appears. Etrigan grabs the cup and drinks it all in one gulp.

"Hmmm" he says licking his lips at the taste. His eyes widen as he watches the cup refill itself immediately. Everyone finds something to place in their mouths after that.

"I'm still finding this whole god and magic thing weird" Pamela says.

"Not only you. I don't think most of us have met a god before today" Amaya Jiwe, the Vixen says.

"I really don't see how I belong. I'm a botanist" Pamela says.

"You do not channel the green consciously?" Giovanni Zatara asks.

"The Green?".

"Basically the concept of vegetation and plant life luv. You draw from it, and it gives you powers in return. I have a friend he could help ya" John Constantine says dipping some french fries in ketchup.

"So you mean my ability to communicate with plants is not science but magic" Pamela says.

"Science, magic. It makes no difference, it's all the same. You should visit Atlantis sometime" Mera says and Pamela nods.

"Ms Isley, I know you don't have a place to stay. I have a place for you to live in comfortably if that is what you wish. Working with you and the rest of the team we can create a healthier planet" Daniel says. Pamela nods and smiles.

"Shazam" lightening fades off Billy Batson's body as his true form is revealed. A fourteen year old, black hair with blue eyes kid.

"So what do we do about secret identities. None of you were hiding yours, so I decided to show mine" Billy says.

"We will all have codenames, I'd suggest we all go back and go through some of the rules I've set for the Hellblazer society. Right now it entails keeping identities protected and secret. And not betraying the group. We can hash the rest out later" Daniel says.

"My son doesn't wish for those of us who lead normal lives to be affected" Victor says.

"Yes that is a good idea. I don't need people hitting up Lux with bad intentions" Lucifer says. "I'll hand this to my assistant, Mazikeen".

"No problem, Mr Morningstar. There are some other people out there, good people worthy of joining us. If any of you have recommendations, you may place them six months from-" Daniel hears a beeping sound from the small comms in his ear. Amy says a few words to him.

"Seems I need to get back home" Daniel says standing up. Rachel stands up also.

"Nice meeting you all" she says and creates a portal.

"This is our base of operations, the lockets can bring you here from anywhere in the world. Feel free to roam the building and get used to the facilities. My father is here to assist you if you need anything". Daniel turns and walks through the portal followed by Rachel. The portal closes behind them.

"So who wants a tour?" Victor says with a smile but internally he's ticked off at doing more work.

Back in Salem.

A-Corp HQ.

Hidden Security Room.

"It seems someone is trying to break into the building. Probably to steal the Arc reactor designs" Daniel says typing a few keys into the computer in front of him. A hidden camera shows a blond haired man wearing a grey mask crawling through some vents. Daniel narrows his eyes.

"Sportsmaster" Daniel says to Rachel.

"Really? One of the dumbest names I've heard. What's the plan" Raven says.

"For now, there is no plan. He can't hack my systems. I'll let Amy give him what I want him to receive. It'll wreck whoever's systems that drive will connect to" Daniel says watching Sportsmaster plug a drive from a data pad on his arm to a computer in his data room.

"So you're letting him go?" Raven asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Well he's an unredeemable assassin. I'm thinking of ways to kill him that won't come back to bite me" Daniel says.

"Hm, what of that Joker guy?" Rachel asks.

"What of him?".

"Aren't you planning to kill him too? Why don't you make both of them kill each other off" Rachel says.

"Hmm that could work, but how will I make both of them fight each other?" Daniel says thinking deeply watching as sportsmaster entered a motorbike and speeds off. Unknown to him a tracker is placed on his foot. Daniel grins as a plan comes to light.

He immediately tries a locator spell to find the Joker , but is immediately shocked when he gets a lot of hits across North America. The Magic shorts out from so much info.

"The fuck is going on!?" Daniel says.

"Hm, let me try" Raven's hands are covered up by dark energy, she creates a world map projection and a huge amount of green dots are present all over North America.

"Forget about Sportsmaster for now. I can't help but feel Klarion has something to do with this" Daniel says as Rachel opens a portal back to the tower of Fate. He walks through it and enters the tower. The tower of fate is the home of the earth's sorcerer supreme. It's world mapping spell matrix is far more ahead than a simple locator spell. As Daniel walks into his Tower Lab he walks straight and into another door portal that appears leading him and Rachel into Dimension DL.

He used the mother box to terraform a small world into his laboratory. Various plants and animals roamed the world from cloning technology Daniel used. It was the kryptonian technology that allowed him to do this. Could you imagine, the fortress of solitude, compressed into three small crystals. Technology that could create clones of every animal and species to exist on Krypton, and even those that krypton have seen and documented on other planets. The motherbox also contained cloning technology. But the main thing it could create are parademons.

Similar to vibranium in Wakanda, each different deposit of vibranium metals, whether natural or alloy affected the natural plant life in the area. Vibranium might not be the strongest metal in his arsenal, but it is one of the most special. This led to the creation of various heart shaped herbs which Daniel has been researching to improve his and those he trusts strength.

Daniel enters lab with Raven in tow.

"Amy, full scan of earth please". Amy, Daniel's AI, is capable of performing magic due to the magitech systems all races Daniel stole this information employ.

"Criteria?" Amy asks.

"The Joker, Chaos Magic. Compare it with our Satellite systems and view people I can get samples from". Raven is looking at a large globe forming in mid air. Various computer screens show a map of the world and white lines going across continuously scanning.

"Scanning incomplete, but epicentre discovered. The area with the densest population of affected is Gotham, Now standing at approximately twelve thousand strong" Amy says. Daniel sighs and seems very stressed.

"What's wrong?" Rachel says.

"Anything that has to do with the joker really unsettles me" Daniel says.

"Should we call your father?" Rachel says.

"No, we need to find the source of this first. And also how whatever this is is spreading" Daniel says putting his hood up, a white demon mask forming over his face. Rachel puts her hood up, it has a dark effect and no one can see her face, and creates a portal.

Daniel and Rachel come out of the portal over Salem and begin their flight at supersonic speeds. Jim no longer uses the nth metal belt to fly, but instead using a complex flying spell powered by an arc reactor he is wearing under his hoodie.

"Amy, last known location of the Joker?" Daniel says. His mask also another technological work of art. He looks at the estimated time of arrival to Gotham.

'About twenty minutes'.

"The docks. After his breakout from Arkham a huge amount of Jokerz gang have been seen at the docks also".

"Something is always going on in this city" Daniel says sighing. They flew for a while and could now see the outline of the dark gloomy island that is Gotham.

"Where do we land?" Rachel says.

"Amy direct us to the head office of Gotham PD. We need to contact Batman" Daniel doesn't like the idea of getting active in someone else's city without them knowing about it. Amy displays the location to both Raven and Daniel. They reach the police station and Daniel spots the giant bat signal.

'I could hack his comms, but that's kinda rude'.

Daniel walks over and switches it on then looks to the sky. It takes almost two minutes for James Gordon to burst through the door on the roof holding his gun. He walks out finger on the trigger looking for the culprit.

"Hello th-". Jim quickly turns around and puts his gun to the face of a hood wearing teen. The boy doesn't flinch but instead sighs.

"Rude much?" Daniel says his voice warped to induce some fear, his body made from the most perfect mundane alloy in his arsenal. An advanced proto-adamantium alloy which has a dark gloss under light. Nothing scares Jim Gordon though.

"A kid? Who the fuck are you" He says not dropping his guard.

"I don't know honestly" Daniel says sighing sadly. "I've been thinking of a good code name but all I come with seems chuuni. For now I'm stuck with what the media first called me. Hollow".

"Hollow? How does that make sense" Gordon says.

"It's an animation thing. Surprisingly a kid I saved called me that on the internet and it blew up" Daniel says turning to walk away and sit down on the ledge.

"So you're a superhero?" Gordon says.

"Depends on who you ask. I'm looking for Batman. I know he doesn't take this long to get here" Daniel says looking at the time.

'It's been five minutes. Batman doesn't do late, he's already here'. Daniel starts actively using his sensory ability. Previously clouded by the chaos, evil and Joker around he pierces through it all to look for Batman. Surprisingly he doesn't get a hit and then something from comics hits him

'Well this is an alternate universe based on Earth Prime. So everyone is super strong, and Batman is DC's version of Spiderman with the whole reality bullshit. I've not really pushed my senses lately, guess it's a good time'.

Daniel closes his eyes and enters a state of focus, his mind stretching out astrally, feeling the energies that create the foundation of this universe. He feels the corruption in Gotham which is like a smoke screen and ignores it pushing deeper. He then finally feels something. It's like a shield of energy hiding someone from him.

"Gotcha" Daniel says looking over to the building opposite the police station. Through the darkness, with the mask enhancing his vision he sees the Batman watching and profiling them from afar.

"Raven we got the wrong building, Later Mr Gordon" Daniel says lifting off and heading towards Batman who stands there waiting for his arrival. Raven who is mostly always floating joins him.

"It's hard to sense him. I can see him, but it's like he's not even there" Raven says.

"I know, I'm working on something that'll probably fix that" Daniel says thinking of the various heart shaped herbs that he is using to create super soldier serums. He knows just eating one raw would give him powers, but he knows he can do better.

Daniel and Rachel land in front of the dark armoured man wearing a cape, and Daniel has to admit mentally that his aura now that he is up close is intimidating.

'So his will then affects his aura, before I could barely sense him since he wanted to stay hidden. Now he's entering his interrogation mode and I can feel his aura clearly'. Daniel lands on the rooftop and it suddenly starts to drizzle.

"Hope I didn't catch you at a bad time Batman" Daniel says.

"Hollow" he says in a gruff voice looking at Daniel, then he turns to Raven.

"One of the Secret witches I assume".

"That's right, We-".

"You're both very far from Salem".

A/N

I'm baaaaaack. I kinda feel like I'm here to stay. I mean quarantine right. Not like I'm going anywhere. Sorry for not posting for the past few months. Things haven't been going too great and I know I should've posted something in my free time but I wasn't in the mood to do so. I really enjoyed making this chapter though, and I'm enjoying writing again. I got a second fanfiction though, this time not an SI and based in the Marvel universe. So you can read that too. It's called The Hint (Marvel).

I also got a recently. I want to have a steady release of a chapter a week for both, and put pre release chapters on there. It doesn't have anything now, I'm still learning how to use it, but if you want to support me you can at

/SHAYISKING0

Thanks a lot.

Started learning the cliffhanger no jutsu so I dropped one there *wink*.


	10. Pudding

At this very moment, Daniel is making one of the toughest decisions of the year.

'I really want to punch Batman. Should I though? Does he interrupt people all the time?".

"That's pretty rude" Daniel says, continuing in his friendly tone. Batman narrows his eyes.

"Your body. What is it made of" Batman says, his armour scanning the alien metal alloy. 'Is he an Alien like Clark?'.

"Ohh" Daniel looks at his body. He then turns his hand into a mallet.

"You want some? Your armour, it's good but you could do better" Daniel says matter of factly. Batman just growls.

"Why are you here?".

"It's a magic thing". Batman's frown deepens.

'How far do you think he can go' Rachel sends Daniel a telepathic message.

'I'm betting on horseshoe. You?' Daniel replies.

'Semicircle'.

"I'd suggest you call in the league. This isn't just a Gotham issue" Daniel says forming a globe in front of him. Numerous green dots present across North America. Batman narrows his eyes again.

"What do they represent?" Batman asks.

"I don't know yet. I do know the epicentre is here in Gotham. It also has something to do with the Joker". Batman's frown reaches semicircle. He can feel Raven's smugness through their telepathic connection.

"I will inform the league of this matter. You will wait here" Batman orders, not wanting to let Hollow run around his city.

"I have to disagree with that. I came here of my own free will to warn you. You're not my superior. You do not give me orders" Daniel says, his demeanour changing. No longer using the friendly tone and aura of before. Batman's own aura increases becoming more intimidating but Daniel and Rachel shrug it off. Daniel begins to rise from the ground.

"I'll discover the cause and plan for elimination. You and the Justice League are the backup here, but I'll keep you guys updated. It's unlikely, but I hope we never meet again Batman" Raven always airborne rises up to meet Daniel. As they turn to fly away Daniel stops and removes a small item from Raven's cloak and his sleeveless hoodie. He then turns back to Batman who's watching him intently with a grim look. Daniel barely looks at him and turns to Robin who is under the roof's ledge trying to hide. Daniel floats over to Robin and drops the two trackers unto his shirt.

"You dropped these, I won't be so polite next time" Daniel says and before Robin can reply he blasts away creating a rush of wind destabilising Robin's position. Batman's instantaneous reactions allow him to run bend over and grab the falling Robin in seconds. He pulls him up onto the roof by his hand and Robin lands a bit shakily.

Batman looks around for Salem's favorite heroes who are nowhere to be seen. Batman frowns again unknowingly ending a small betting pool. He puts a finger to his left ear and taps something.

"Batman to Watchtower. We have a problem".

Daniel looks at Raven who's smugness could prolly be felt for a mile off.

'Fine you win, I owe you one' Daniel says mentally to Raven who gives him a small smile. They fly off heading towards one of the people Amy has marked for sampling.

"Tom Folly, Age 21. Lives with his parents in this apartment" Daniel says. Raven places a silencing charm on them as they fly into the apartment through the window.

'First to do scans' Daniel says. Daniel's mask begins to perform various medical scans. From veins to brain to bone and so on.

'His brain is pretty active though. Is he dreaming? He is showing no signs of REM (Rapid Eye Movement) though'.

Daniel frowns and walks over stabbing a special box like syringe into Tom's left arm. The syringe is capable of performing various blood tests instantly. The little monitor on the box like syringe lit up.

"Neurotoxin detected" Amy says in their comms and Daniel gets a mild headache.

'I need a few people to come to the lab for better testing. Some criminals would do. First things first I have to find the Joker'. Daniel turns to Rachel and keeps his Instant Blood Test Syringe in his storage space.

'Let's go' Daniel says to her. She nods and they both fly out the window.

"Amy, hack into Gotham PD database. Cross check the list of criminals there with people you've discovered to have whatever disease this is. I need twenty samples". He looks at the map display in his mask and heads towards the docks.

The closer they get to Gotham's docks the thicker the Joker in the air becomes. Daniel frowns and turns to Raven.

"We're not here for a conversation. First chance you get, knock him out" Daniel says and Raven nods. Daniel raises up his hands, using a self created spell of his to hide both him and Rachel. The spell completely masks their presence.

As they float over the docks, they both notice that it's well guarded. Daniel toggles on his infrared vision to scan for heat signatures. His eyes slowly take in the area.

'What the fuck is the Gotham PD doing. There are over five hundred heavily armed people here' Daniel says to Rachel through telepathy.

'I don't think you can blame them. You take him very seriously right? Those normal policemen must be scared shitless' Raven replies. Daniel thinks about her reply for a moment. Amy's voice comes through their comms.

"Sir, it seems all five eighty-six persons in the area, all carry the Joker's aura signature". Daniel processes that for a bit.

'It seems meeting up with the Joker will have to wait' he says turning to Rachel. To Daniel attacking now would be a rash move. He doesn't know what is going on or how it's spreading. He also doesn't know about the effects of this 'disease'.

'For now, more research is the best option'.

"Come on Rach. Let's pick up some criminals and get outta here. This city stinks".

An hour after Batman meeting with Hollow.

Location: The Watchtower.

Scene: Justice League meeting. All members present.

"A boy? Batman I want to believe you, but this seems impossible" Diana of Amazonia says. She remembers fighting those great golems that laid siege to Amazonia. Golems that all the amazons including her couldn't defeat. To tell her a boy did all that seems ridiculous.

The entire Justice League looks at the hologram of the hero known as hollow. The sleeveless black hoodie and shorts. He wears no shoes and his face is covered by a demon mask. Though most of their faces are slightly pissed when they hear the slurping sounds of an almost finished soda.

"Flash really?" Hal Jordan asks, putting his hand to his face.

"Sorry, drink them so fast sometimes I don't notice. Can't believe these guys were bested by a kid though" Flash says, his hands now dipping into a bucket of KFC. Aquaman growls and you can hear Superman'a fists clench.

"You really believe this Flash" Martian Manhunter asks in an unsure tone.

"Nope. Doesn't mean I won't rip on them for it. Who knows? Next might be Oa" Flash says giving a slight chuckle.

"Yeah right" Green lantern says rolling his eyes.

"You might not want to believe this, but I consider this a huge possibility. My meeting with him has shown that he is very intelligent, capable of magic and hacking my communication systems. His body is made up of unknown metals similar to some of those droids that distracted their defense systems. All this can't be considered just a coincidence" Batman says.

"You said he brought you some bad news?" Superman says. Batman displays video feed from his meeting with hollow. The Justice League watches as hollow tells Batman about the green dots and knowing they may have relationship with the Joker.

"Has he updated you?" Wonder Woman asks.

"No".

"Then we should send someone to Salem to meet with him" Superman says.

"Preferably not Batman. You didn't give him a good first impression dude" Flash says. Batman frowns but doesn't say anything.

"I'll go. Salem is the home of an old friend of mine Dr Fate. They might know of each other" Wonder Woman says.

"You can't go alone. If he really has those droids you'll be in danger" Batman says.

"I'll go with her. My density shifting will allow me to be immune to physical attacks. I can enter those machines and disable them from the inside" Jonn Jonnz says.

"Not enough. One more person should follow as back up" Batman says.

"Three Justice League Members? Isn't that overkill? There are only seven of us you know" Flash says.

"Which is why we'll need more. Meeting him made me realise how much we aren't enough. Also the boy has good knowledge of our powers and weaknesses. He made use of kryptonite against Superman, and the other automatons seems perfect for both magical and physical defense" Batman says.

"Alright then. I'll-" Aquaman is cut off by Batman.

"No, Salem is inland and those droids held off Atlantis in water" Batman says. Aquaman twitches a bit in anger but calms himself.

"Who would you send then?" he asks. Batman's eyes flash over Superman and Aquaman eliminating them both.

They both hold a grudge against the whoever sent those droids. Superman especially, he was defeated with almost no effort. The magic and kryptonite working together seamlessly to constantly pressure him.

This made him work harder though. All of them, since they realized that the person who sent them out left the safety on those weapons. The question they asked themselves is: What if those things were set to kill?. Would Amazonia and Atlantis still exist? Would Superman be dead. It bettered all of them but still Superman was hit the hardest mentally.

Batman looks to the only other two candidates. Hal Jordan has versatility in his arsenal none of them could match. Barry Allen for his pure speed. Versatility or pure speed?

The green lantern ring has been shown to be a great counter to magic attacks. Barry Allen could dodge and attack in the blink of an eye. Green Lantern is more team efficient as he is trained by the Lantern Corps. The Flash can come up with plans in a second.

"Flash, you'll go" Batman says. Flash shrugs.

"Alright, when do we leave?" Flash says.

"Morning, let's start reviewing some possible members we could add to the league" Batman says.

New York.

"Give Mr Apex my regards" Sportsmaster says to the masked woman in front of him. He hops on his bike and takes off down the road. The brown haired woman wearing an expensive enters the backseat of the Bentley beside her.

The drive to Metropolis isn't long even when they take the scenic route. In ten minutes they're out the city, cruising on the highway. In twenty, she's stepping out the black luxury car and walking up the steps of the LexCorp building.

"Welcome Miss Graves" says the bodyguard who opens the door as she walks in. As she walks away she feels the man ogling her athletic body. She doesn't care. It's something she's gotten used to since coming to Man's World.

She takes the private elevator to the highest floor and comes out in a room made of expensive wood and coloured fellow secretary/bodyguard is here also.

"He's ready to see you" Hope Taya, a dark skinned athletic woman says. Mercy Graves bends down to the secretary's desk and for a few seconds they both share a hot steamy kiss.

"How about we continue this later" Mercy says with a grin and Taya returns it. She nods, adjusts her suit and walks into her boss' office.

Lex Luthor is currently sitting in front of his Mega computer. A quantum computer created from his research into alien technology. He turns and looks at Mercy smiling. Always someone who appreciates ability and Mercy is one of the best.

"How was your trip Mercy" Lex asks as she walks over to him.

"Pretty boring. Mr Crock sends his regards" she says with a smile. Luthor rolls his eyes at the man's name and gives her a slightly impatient look.

She reaches into her jacket and pulls out a hard drive. Luther smiles as he sees it before pressing a button under his table. Instantly the see through bulletproof glass walls are covered by walls and sheets of metal. Including lead of course.

Mercy hands him the drive which he connects to his computer in the wall. She can feel it though, the man is pretty ecstatic. He always is when he gets new technology to study.

She watches as Luthor opens the file titled Project Arc with gusto. The capabilities of the arc reactor having been shared to various governments is outstanding. Even Luthor found it unbelievable.

Though the little grin on his face disappears when he opens the file in his hard drive.

"You are a dirty little slut aren't you".

"Fuck me! Harder Harder!". Luthor's eyes widen for a moment as a pissed off look forms on his face. He tries to use the mouse on the desk to cancel it but the cursor doesn't move. Meanwhile the video continues.

"Mr Luthor I'm your slut... cum in my ass!" Then Lex takes full notice of the actors in the video.

'I-is that me?" He thinks to himself in shock. The actor is a complete replica of himself. A clone perhaps. Even Lex finds barely finds a difference. Then Taya calls from her desk outside. Luthor picks up while Mercy is shocked to the point of not making a sound. In the background Lex can hear the sound of the video he's watching.

"Mr Luthor what's going on! This video it's everywhere!" Taya says.

"Calm down Taya, I'll get it fixed soon" he says in assurance.

"No Mr Luthor! You don't understand! Look outside your window. It's playing on the billboards!" Taya shouts through the phone. The Lex Luthor feels a sense of dread. He removes his lockdown and opens his windows. Right there in front of him, on the other side of the street is him fucking the Caucasian girl in the video. He puts the phone back to his ear.

"Taya call the legal team".

That Morning. Five hours later.

Lex didn't know how far that video circulated. LexCorp produces laptops, desktops, tablets, phones, refrigerators and so on. They have deals with cars and aero planes. Let's just say that as long as LexCorp created something and it has a screen and internet connection, it definitely played that video.

Americans went to bed that night and woke up a few hours later to the sound of Lex's love making.

Constantly on repeat. People had to switch off their systems and LexCorp merchandise, cause it just didn't stop.

The entire world saw it, and now the morning news on the Daily Planet reads: LEXTAPE RELEASED!

Lex Luthor sits in a room with his secretaries, board of directors legal team, advisors and brand managers. The room is quiet.

Just an hour ago, Lex's team planned to claim a hacking to the media and press. That was until they got hacked again and their social media accounts, including the company's sent out a message dearly apologizing for a small glitch in their servers.

The masses didn't take it well.

A brand manager sitting by the window peeps out the blinds on the windows, looking at protesters ganging up in front of the building.

Not that protesters are uncommon in front of LexCorp building, but one of this size and intensity is something she has never seen before.

Not just with signs calling Lex a pervert but also accusing him of being a war merchant and destroying the world.

It seems that plant and animal life activists, hippies, the religious and all those bothered by the fact that their children went to the fridge at night expecting a glass of milk but got a money shot instead. Apparently Lex in the video was really into facials.

The man silently sighs inside. He signed an NDA when joining LexCorp. He knows that the company has dark secrets and manipulates things in the dark to their benefit.

Now? The whole team all have the same thoughts on their mind.

'We've been played'.

Dimension DL

Daniel is presently studying one of the contaminated in his laboratory. This is a secret lab hidden in the planet.

'In comparison to subjects one to four, subject eight's level of Neurotoxin J1 is far lower'. The criminal he captured lies naked on a metal table with various machines over him.

Daniel looks at the results of an aura test he just did on the subject.

'Joker's aura is invasive and taking over quickly. To be think that this virus spreads through mental waves is-'

"Daniel, I have your dad on the line for you".

"Sure" Daniel says moving away from the body.

"Morning" Daniel says as they all connects.

"Saw what you did with Luthor. Great job" Victor says.

"Wasn't that hard really. He's been working so hard to screw our plans, I just decided to give him a taste of his own medicine" Daniel says.

"I knew you were planning something. I didn't know you'll go with a sextape though. I honestly don't know whether to laugh or be mad".

"Don't just tell mom. I'll get a headache" Daniel says shaking his head.

"Haha, we both love her that way".

"Yeah, I got a couple more things planned for Luthor and LexCorp. Expect the government to reopen some projects LexCorp won". Victor sighs.

"More work for me then. Which of those deals are you really interested in?" Victor asks.

"LexCorp won a bid to work with NASA on some space projects. Also there is the Prison Renovation bid they won a few weeks ago" Daniel says.

"What do you need prisons for?" Victor asks.

"The prisons aren't up to par in locking up superhumans properly. Arkham is the only one and it barely meets the standard. The huge cash flow it'll bring will also be very welcome".

"Hmm, Alright".

"Thanks Dad. So, what did you think of the team?" Daniel asks Victor on his thoughts on the members of the Hellblazers.

"I have a wait and see attitude for now. Nabu however thinks we will be at each other's throats in a few months".

"Hmm, very possible. With Atlantis and Amazonia basically forming a Greek faction. Lucifer at the end of the day is still THE devil, most likely hoping to manipulate us. Billy, Mr Zatara and Amaya are good people but that might also be a bad thing. Poison Ivy is an eco terrorist. Constantine is an unlucky bastard. Etrigan and Alice Winters are both demons. If it comes to blows, the only person I'm counting on to ease the tension is I-Ching".

"What of Rad?".

"Hopefully he can play it cool and not inform the golden city of Lucifer's presence. Even if they knew, not like they can beat him anyway. Only one that could challenge him is the Demiurgos and he's on a secret mission from the Presence".

"Hmm, makes me wonder whether you built a team like this on purpose".

"Of course. It's all about checks and balances. I could've built a team with no one more powerful than you, Rachel and I. But what's the point? Absolute power corrupts absolutely. I will really enjoy the challenge our society will bring" Daniel says.

"Hmm, I kinda get what you're saying. I gave Ms Isley a room in the castle. She's really interested in your plans for a green world".

"Thanks dad. I'll start on a project with her when I finish what I'm currently dealing with".

"Oh, and what's that" Victor says wondering bout the amazing thing he's son has created now.

"I think Klarion has decided to play a few cards. There's a magical virus going around. I'm studying it now" Daniel says his voice instantly becoming serious. Victor is instantly alarmed and feels Nabu's presence in his mind.

"Do you need our help" Victor says offering his and Nabu's assistance.

"Right now? No. Once I find Klarion, definitely". Although Daniel has improved his strength and is pretty powerful, it's still not enough to take down someone like Klarion. As Dr Fate would say, Klarion is chaos personified as with other lords of chaos.

"Alright, I'll make sure to be ready. Think this is a good time to call in the society?" Although Klarion isn't actually a world threat, his forms of chaos do get pretty nasty" Victor says.

By saying Klarion isn't a world threat, he is in fact speaking the truth. Although Klarion's is evil, he is a god of earth. He enjoys chaos but knows the world mustn't be destroyed. He does enjoy fucking with humans though.

"That might be a good idea. Give us a trial run. I'll call them in tonight. I have my computer scanning for Chaos magic. This whole joker thing has it fucked up but once I get a hit on Klarion, Amy will alert you immediately".

"Great. I have to prepare. Got a meeting with the Venezuelan minister. After this I'll hit Africa and the Middle East. I've delegated my advisors to dealing with dying oil companies. Hopefully by next month we'll have a steady stream of oil".

"Great, stay away from Bialya though. The Queen is a dangerous woman. Once the oil comes in, we'll need to get a deal with the American government for road public transport".

"You sure they'll take so many deals from us?".

"Once I've brought LexCorp and their darkness to court, people would be very aware of the harm those companies are doing to nature. Even Wayne Enterprises will take a hit from this. Public pressure will be on world governments to fix this issue. And we'll be the company with all the answers" Daniel says with a smile, thinking of all the things he has planned for Lex. Some for Wayne Enterprises also.

Lex's video played worldwide and the spotlight will be on him. But this isn't something Daniel planned just yesterday. No, this has been in the making for years. Daniel has been secretly supporting green activists, people who've lost their land, all who've LexCorp have wronged.

He's been using them to file cases against Lex and his corporation in court. Cases that gain no traction due to Lex's pull in government.

Now though?

Using his pull in newspapers and social media these cases will be brought into the light. Along with millions of people suing LexCorp international for displaying porn on their products.

Their company will be buried in lawsuits, case after case. Soon they'll be making restitution payments in the millions. Stock prices will fall, and Daniel will eat everything up. Then what will he do?

Call an external investigation into LexCorp damning them further.

Once he's done with Luthor, he'll be a man with no credibility and seen as the devil himself. With barebones of a company and all what Lex has will be his. Then, he'll kill the man in the most efficient way possible.

Daniel grins evilly and picks up a bottle of wine made from the fruits on Dimension DL. He's created robots who take care of his world and harvest some resources. He pours himself a glass.

"Alright then. Later son". The call cuts as Daniel sips on his grape wine.

'Honestly, Hera was right to warn the Hellblazers not to underestimate me. She didn't just mean my strength that day. What she truly meant is not to think I'm just a child and incapable of doing evil. Well she's right. To some I'll be the most evil motherfucker on this planet".

Location: Gotham Docks.

'A god'.

'Pudding is a god now!'. Harley watches as the members of Jokerz gang all with green-purple eyes bowed to her master. Lately more and more people have been flocking in, and joker has learnt that they are all his slaves to command.

"Aaaaah!" goes the man presently being branded with the mark of Her Mistah J. She feels her pussy drip in anticipation as she looks at the sadistic smile on Joker's face.

'I wanna get fucked so bad after this'. She smiles thinking about her husband's power.

'Now Mistah J has the advantage". A woman comes forward displaying her face for the Joker to place his searing hot brand onto her. A pang of jealousy hits Harley.

'Miiissttaaaah Jaaay' she thinks to herself, wondering if he's doing this on purpose to excite her. The woman screams from the gift given from their lord.

Harley then smiles thinking of the anarchy to come. After all, her Mistah J isn't one to sit on an advantage for too long.

'No no no. The world is gonna burn' a crazed smile appearing on her face as the Joker turns her way and looks into her eyes with a crazed smile of his own. He puts his brand onto another man's flesh.

"Aarrrgh" the fat man screams and Harley trembles a bit from pleasure.

'But first, I'm definitely getting fucked after this'.

Location: Salem.

Hollow watches as the three members of the Justice League float down into Salem's park where the Tower of Fate is located.

"Seems they are here to meet Mr Nelson before searching for me" Daniel says thinking out loud. The public walking their dogs or playing with kids don't notice them though.

"Must be Martian Manhunter's telepathy at work. Amy call Mr Nelson" Daniel says. The phone rings for a bit and he picks up.

"Morning kiddo, what's up" Kent Nelson says, always happy to hear from his pseudo student.

"Morning Mr Nelson, your friend Diana is here. Seems she came for a visit" Daniel says.

"Hm, well I'll have a bath then be right over. How long do you want me to take?" Kent says, guessing Daniel wants to mess with them a bit. Daniel grins.

"Take as long as you need sir. I'll make sure they'll feel very welcome" Daniel says.

"Thanks, I'll be over as soon as I can" Kent says and the call clicks off. Daniel looks at the video of Wonder Woman, Flash and Martian Manhunter walking towards the tower.

"Amy relate with the tower's maintenance system. Tell him to kindly engage Protocol D7l".

Outside.

The three league members walk to the middle of the park and Diana pulls out a key. The puts the key into the air and turns it. Instantly the tower of fate's doors shows itself and they both walk through it.

Though what is on the other side isn't what they imagined. Instead of the beautiful lobby, what they are currently standing in is a rocky terrain. Then they feel the telepathic connection disappear from their heads and both Wonder Woman and Flash spin around looking for Martian Manhunter.

"Where the fuck is John" Barry Allen says. Wonder Woman narrows her eyes and looks at the key in her hand.

K~RAACKKK.

The key suddenly shatters and disappears into light. All around them nothing but rocks. Then they see a silhouette walking towards them.

"Hollow?" Diana asks looking at who she believes is a thirteen year old boy hold an axe. Flash turns to the kid, his voice a bit more serious.

"Hey there, have you seen our friend? He's big, he's green. Red eyes?".

"You are currently trespassing in the tower of fate. State your cause intruders" Hollow says, his voice modifier giving off a dark feeling. Diana frowns.

"I was given a key to come in any time by Dr Fate. If you consider us trespassing, reunite us with our friend. Then we'll leave" Diana says in a firm tone.

"All intruders must be eliminated without question. The Martian Manhunter is presently on a flame world, slowly dying from heat and flames. Your deaths however are in need of a more personal touch" Hollow says getting into a fighting stance. Flash and Diana tense, their disposition changing instantly. They both know of their friend's weakness. Flash decides to give hollow one last chance.

"Kid, this is your-".

Hollow moves and from his eyes large blue energy beams travel and hit Diana who raises up her sword to block.

She gets it up in time but the hit punts her at least about two hundred metres away. Flash sees as she tumbles through the rocky terrain.

The blast ends and he turns with a frown on his face. The boy's eyes prepare another blast. Flash moves and reaches Hollow before his eyes release the blast.

'His body is made of metal from what Batman said' Flash swiftly calculates how hard and fast he must hit not to cause injury to himself. He's fought with Superman before, and Superman isn't called the man of steel for nothing. Flash knows hitting Hollow without injury is within his capabilities.

BOOOM.

Flash breaks the sound barrier and hits Hollow on his right arm holding the axe. Moving at Mach 5, Hollow doesn't even react and he is punched through a few boulders. Flash moves instantly to the crash site watching as hollow groans and shakily begins to get up.

"Stay down kid. This will only end badly for you. Now tell me where my friend is" Flash says in a dark tone. Next thing though, the kid begins to laugh.

"Haha, pretty intense right there. You're really fast you know. But you should know-". Flash's eyes widen as blue sparks begin to come off Daniel's body. So close to the energy he can feel it. He knows what that energy is.

'No fucking way'.

"-I get pretty fast myself".

A/N:

So I'm making Osmosian's release be Thursdays/Fridays. You guys should enjoy.

I decided to use Amazonia as the name of the Amazon Island instead of Themyscira or Paradise Islands. Wanted to give it more of an AU universe vibe.

Anyways, comment, review and give me your power stones!

Got any questions, just ask.


	11. Chapter 11 - X

'The Speed Force.

Basically the sentient concept of speed in the universe. A primal force with limitless energy encompassing time, space and even reality.

Using this primal force the flash can even run at the faster than the speed of light. From there he has infinite mass and is capable of creating a Big Bang.

Am I capable of doing that? No. My fastest speed is Mach 27. Not good enough by flash standards. It isn't that bad, if you consider the fact that I'm not a speed force conduit but instead channel the speed force through magic.

Why do I do this? Cause when you become a speed force conduit, the speed force changes you to suit ITS requirements. Same thing with the strength force or the sage force.

You basically come under them as a sort of minister. Why would I choose to enslave myself to these primal forces of the universe?

A year ago I received the calling of the sage force...

And I declined.

It isn't just a thing of pride. During my time researching the various primal forces of the universe I created a few theories and four have become laws or principles.

One, the lean law. Once you become a conduit for a particular energy, the energy evolves you, forcing your body to adapt to it. Once you do so you've forever leaned onto that primal force's side.

It becomes harder for you to manipulate energy from other primal forces. Your body, your mind, your soul will be tailored for that primal force. Becoming the conduit for another? Possible. But you'll never reach its full capabilities.

Two, the conflict law. Some forces are eternally at odds. Life and death, will and fear, speed force and still force, the green and the white are a few examples. Becoming the conduit of one makes it impossible to channel the other. Once you try, it's anything from loss of power to madness to death.

Three, the overload law. Even if you become conduits of forces that don't have a negative relationship, your body, mind and soul start to become unstable. You can't have those different kinds of energy in you without repercussions.

Four, the chosen law. Some people are just destined to become wielders of a particular primal force. And when they do come in contact with it, they are the best. No question.

Think Barry Allen and Wally West. Barry Allen gets hit by lightning in a room filled with chemicals and gets superpowers. Anyone else? Dead, or worse living a life filled with negatives. Barry Allen then becomes the fastest man alive. The fastest flash with the purest connection to the speed force, no doubt.

Wally West studies hard, works hard and recreates the experiment that made Barry Allen the flash. What does he get? Superpowers sure but far weaker than the flash. The difference between both is incomparable.

Why choose to be the conduit of a power knowing you'll never be better than someone else?

Those are the four laws I've come up with after months of intense research.

Why am I going through all this?

Well I'm going through the reasons why I shouldn't have challenged the flash in a battle of speed'.

BOOOOOM.

There's a huge dust cloud that slowly disperses and after you can find Daniel embedded into a cliff.

"Mach thirty huh, impressive. Faster than someone I know" Barry Allen says as he creates a cyclone with his two hands clearing the dust.

'Comparing me to that idiot that's still struggling to break the speed of sound. Tch, almost annoyed me to the point of playing one of my cards'.

Wonder Woman lands from the skies. She's just arriving after Daniel hit her with a laser beam.

Wondering why she took so long? She didn't. It's only been about three minutes after all. High speed battles don't exactly last long. Besides they've run pretty far during their fight.

"It seems I'm a bit late" Wonder Woman says with a frown.

"Sorry, I wish you had fought him. His body is so hard and can take hits better than even superman. He isn't even bleeding" Flash says with a frown. Wonder Woman turns to hollow who's still embedded in the cliff, his body spread out.

"Now boy, tell us where our comrade is" Wonder Woman says with a grim look placing her sword on her hip and pulling out the lasso of truth. Suddenly she turns around and blocks an axe flying towards her neck with her bracelets. Stenyxor bounces back after the attack, not leaving a scratch on her bracelets. The axe then swerves and returns to Daniel who comes out of the human shaped impression in the cliff, the blue lightning on his body gone. Daniel stretches out his right hand expecting the axe when-

"I won't let you!" Flash shouts speeding to the hammer and holding it. As soon as he does so however Daniel grins.

"Fool" Daniel says watching as the axe drops to the ground heavily, breaking a few bones and pinning the flash to the ground.

"Aaaaahhh!" Barry screams in agony.

"Flash!" Diana shouts in worry and turns angrily to Daniel who now has two chakrams floating behind him.

Barry tries to lift the axe to no avail. Then he tries to use his powers, then his eyes are full of horror.

"M-my powers. They're gone" Barry says with pain and agony.

"What did you do?" Wonder Woman shouts her face showing cold fury. Daniel decides to indulge her with the villains monologue.

"It was easy really".

Flashback.

"I get pretty fast myself" Daniel says, becoming a black blur with a blue lightning trail. He moves to hit the flash with a punch but the flash dodges the hit. Both of them always accelerating begin to chase each other.

'First you have to judge their limit' Flash thinks to himself. By now already experienced in speed battles. Hollow chases the flash as both of them climb mountains, phase through rocks and even run on air. Then Flash notices that Hollow has reached his limit.

'Got ya' Barry thinks to himself with a grin and creates a speed force mirage. He ups his speed from mach thirty five to mach sixty in an instant and goes around hollow. Hollow meanwhile keeps chasing the mirage.

As the mirage is about to vanish Barry appears beside him and kicks his right hand. Hollow then loses his weapon and Barry smirks a bit. He then gives hollow a beat down, destroying the landscape as a result.

What Barry doesn't know is that Hollow dropped his weapon on purpose.

Flashback End.

"No one can carry Stenyxor without my permission. I made sure of that. I also placed a spell on it just for you. Your powers come from the speed force, and this spell channels it's direct opposite, the still force. Therefore your powers are negated forever" Daniel says in a haughty evil tone.

'Stenyxor, I have to say is my greatest creation. With it I can channel and use two opposing forces at the same time. The amount of energy that'll force a normal being to lean to a particular primal force can be held with the axe.

The axe itself is a conflict. It has a blade of magic and a blade of anti magic, both working together. Incredible isn't it.

Besides as long as I choose to not drop my weapon, no one can disarm me. I can just mold my fist around the handle and that's it'.

"How did - you - know I'll - take it?' Flash asks through the pain he's feeling.

"Easy answer, it's justice league protocol. Separating a weapon from its wielder and making sure he/she doesn't get it back is part of your routine especially. Most of your villains use tech or weaponry of some kind. You didn't expect that my axe could return to me and princess Diana is unlikely to catch a weapon that isn't hers" Daniel says.

"Why are you doing this? Aren't you a hero?" Diana asks while gritting her teeth.

"Like I said before. All who intrude on the tower of fate must die. No exceptions" Daniel says as he raises his open left hand to the flash.

"Di-"

"Apolithó" he says speaking the greek word for petrify. Instantly Barry's body becomes cold stone, he then closes his hand into a fist and the statue of the Flash cracks and becomes dust.

"Baaarrrryyyyy!" Diana screams the flash's real name and speeds over to his remains.

"Two down, one to go" Daniel says in an evilly proud tone. He watches as Wonder Woman squeezes the sand in her fist and looks at him, her eyes glowing blue.

"You'll pay for this!"

Location: Tower Of Fate.

Barry Allen wakes up with aches that make him feel like he got hit by a freight train. Whatever he's lying on feels soft on his body. He slowly opens his eyes which take a few seconds to adjust to the light. A living room?

"Seems you're awake". Barry's ears perk up at the sound of J'onn J'onzz.

"John!" Barry shouts forcing himself to stand up and look around him. He finds John sitting on a wooden chair looking at a screen of Hollow about to fight Diana. Flash tries to speed up and meet his friend when his powers still don't work.

Flash looks at his hands in despair but notices that his hand is now healed. John noticed what he tried to do and sighs.

"You have a lightweight bracelet on your leg, same as me. You can't use your powers". Flash then looks at the bracelet going from ankle to mid calf on his leg. Barry frowns.

"It's honestly great you're here. We thought you were in the middle of a volcano or something" Barry says.

"So that's what got you and Diana so mad. I'm honored to be the object of your care and worry" J'onn says.

"So we're in the tower?" Flash says looking at the screen, watching Diana punch the Hollow through a mountain.

'Go Di!' Flash smiles giving her some mental support.

"A woman told me that we're in the tower of fate, but since we're intruders, so we must wait in this room". Flash looks around.

"So everything about intruders must die was a lie?" Flash says putting his right hand to his face, feeling a headache coming.

"I didn't hear what you people were talking about, but I came in here after we stepped through the doorway". Flash sighs heavily.

"A woman?" Barry asks. Martian Manhunter points to an intercom on the wall. Flash frowns.

"Prettiest holding cell ever I guess".

"How does someone even nullify your powers?" Flash asks his face now full of wonder.

"The bracelet gives off waves that don't allow mental energy to pass through the air. Therefore all my psi abilities are nullified".

"And your density shifting?".

"I'm currently surrounded by a translocation forcefield. The moment I try to density shift past it, it'll move me directly to a flame realm. If I show any signs of aggression, I'll be teleported to a flame realm". Flash's eyes widen in surprise wondering how that even works.

"So Bats was right, this kid does have a good handle on our powers" Flash says looking at starts shooting lasers from his eyes.

"It seems so".

"I guess the comms don't work?" Flash's asks making Martian Manhunter look at him like he's an idiot.

Location: Rocky World.

The ground cracks underneath Wonder Woman as she launches herself towards Hollow. Hollow creates a blade with his arm blocking her swing from her now released sword. Her sword cracks a bit but her strength is far superior and Daniel is pushed back a few steps.

She raises up her sword with a downward strike and slices down on Hollow. Hollow creates another blade with his left hand and merge both hands together in a perfect cross block. He is unaffected but the heavy blow sinks his two feet into the ground.

With both of them still clashing, Diana raises up her right leg and smashes her foot into Daniel's midsection sending him flying. She uses her lasso as he's in mid air and ties it round his foot, she then swirls around and slams him into a mountain. The mountain shatters creating a huge dust cloud as the lasso returns to her left hand.

'!' Diana is about to take a step forward when she flips sideways, dodging two chakrams attacking from both sides. The two chakrams sail above and below her as she's airborne. She lands at the same spot and puts her sword to her right deflecting Stenyxor.

In front of her a hand wraps around the axe's handle and slices toward's her as her sword is out of the way. She raises up her left hand and uses her bracelet to block the hit. The bracelet once more doesn't scratch or crack and Wonder Woman flips the sword with her fingers.

'As I guessed. Earth Prime Wonder Woman has bracelets made from the Eighth metal'.

She slashes at Hollow, her sword gleaming blue with lightning arcs all over. Hollow jumps back making her sword hit the ground as the sound of thunder sounds out.

KKRRRAAKKKOOOOM.

'My strength isn't enough, seems I need a boost' Daniel says as he taps the center of his hoodie for the arc reactor underneath. Presently his strength is about fifteen tons. Compared to Wonder Woman who seems to be getting stronger every time they clash, it's poor.

Luckily he has a way. Using the Arc reactor to support a specially made physique enhancement spell of his, he can begin to up his strength. The spell simulates energy from the strength, speed and sage force. The downside is that the stronger he wants to be, the more energy from the Arc reactor he must consume.

'I should've worn my best vest' Daniel frowns, thinking to himself. He then feels a surge of energy flowing through his body. He dodges an upward left to right slash by stepping back again and Diana tries to use her lasso to catch him, but he wraps the other end round his right fist. The lasso glows gold as if trying to compel him but he shrugs it off.

He then pulls the un-expecting Diana and makes his fist, meet her face. Now she's the one flying, but she stabilizes her self mid air about fifty metres away. When she does she sees two laser beams coming her way. She dodges both but to her shock both turn around and come after her again.

'My favorite DC universe power. Of course I'll recreate it' Daniel thinks to himself watching Wonder Woman perform dodge after dodge.

'Exactly why Superman is a pussy. He would've been hit by now, loser'. Daniel begins to do hand signs and magical symbols stretch from his hands to all over his body like tattoos. The symbols then glow white. It takes about six seconds to complete.

Diana then realises she isn't getting rid of the lasers with a frown. She hasn't met Darkseid yet actually, he's still to come. She charges her sword with her magical lightning and uses it to destroy both lasers.

A stare down ensues as Wonder Woman and Hollow look at each other from their positions. Wonder Woman flying and him on the ground. The lightning arcs spanning her body increase for a moment and she charges down at super speed.

Hollow flies up to clash with her, spinning his axe allowing it to gain momentum. He times the hit exactly as their weapons clash and Diana's sword shatters from the hit. As the resulting force destabilizes her, Daniel enlarges his left hand into a claw and grabs her face.

His shoulder area morphs to form something similar to a jet engine and blue energy shoots out the exhausts like nitrous.

BOOOOM.

Daniel smashes her head into the ground and grinds her body for about five hundred meters before Wonder Woman manages to get the lasso wrapped around his leg interrupting his magic for a moment. She digs her feet into the ground halting and knees him in the midsection and begins wailing on him, trying to force him to release her.

It doesn't work though as Hollow is now strong enough to resist the force behind her hits. The claw around her face stops her from breathing and slowly she's getting weaker and weaker till she's unconscious. Daniel removes his hand and transforms it back to normal, letting Wonder Woman drop to the ground.

'Is this it? But what can I expect when I'm one of the most invulnerable beings in the universe' Daniel sighs and carries her on his left shoulder after strapping a power nullifying band onto her right leg.

'Magic nullification and kinetic energy absorption if she shows any sign of aggression'. Daniel looks at the now destroyed landscape. Flat ground where there should be hills and sighs.

"Guess this is what happens when people with super speed and over hundred ton strength fight" He then looks at Wonder Woman on his shoulder, the blessing of Aphrodite making her look beautiful even now that she's beat up.

'The justice league should be stronger than this. Especially Earth Prime. But I guess I've read far into the comics when they've faced world destroying threats. Now? The strongest person she's faced is stupid Ares. Another person who gets stronger in the future.

Honestly, A lot of people have to die before they become real threats'.

He then looks at the power remaining in his arc reactor and frowns.

'9%'

'Seems I have to go back to one of my previous projects again'.

Location: LexCorp Building. Luthor's Office.

Lex Luthor's frown hasn't left his face since before this morning's emergency meeting began. He sips his coffee looking through the one way glass on his window, staring at the protesters filling the road below. His left fist clenches in anger.

'A fucking Corp' Lex thinks to himself knowing that Sportsmaster isn't capable of hacking his systems. He's been trying to buy their company for a while now. That plan failed. There are zero shares on the market with all stock owned by Victor Ajao.

'Victor Ajao, a man I've heavily investigated since his debut. His family owned large amounts of land in Africa, South America and Europe. These lands are now found to be blessed with diamonds and various other precious resources. That is where his funding is from'.

Then he tried to hack them and find some dirt. That plan failed also, finding zero dirt on them. He successfully hacked them then, but now he knows that must've been a ploy by the hand behind A Corp.

Thinking of hacking makes him look to his super computer. Rebooted six times and still plays that video at startup. All LexCorp appliances with audiovisuals and internet connection doing the same. There's already been over seven hundred thousand people applying to return their devices and asking for refunds.

The Lex in the video even makes him unsure of whether he's the person in the video. Down to the little birthmark he has on the back of his ass.

'Clone?' Lex thinks to himself. Something he's been trying to do with CADMUS Labs for a few months now and someone has seen success in it before him. This also means something else.

'Preparation. Whoever did this has been planning to bring me down this way'.

He then looks at the girl now sucking his cock in the video. Just a few hours ago, she was identified as Sarah Finn. A girl aged sixteen. Now he may be brought up on federal charges for having sex with a minor.

Lex Luthor turns away and walks to his main desk and sits down picking up his heavily encrypted phone and dialing a number. The phone rings and the receiver picks up.

"Luthor, I never knew you as one to indulge in such carnal pleasures. Guess you're still a man after all" the voice says.

"Do not patronize me Ra's Al Ghul" Lex says his voice tinged with anger.

'I'm going to call in every connection I have and place a bounty on their heads. Victor Ajao and his family must die'.

Location: The Ark, Base of the Hellblazer Society.

Pamela Isley slowly wakes up from the best sleep she's ever had. She looks around the garden she's decided to call her home. The garden in the building is large and filled with various unique plants that Ivy has never even seen before.

Pamela rises and shifts over to rest her back on the largest tree in the place. The tree to her feels strong and powerful and she can feel a mental connection forming between them as with all plants. Though a pang of hunger hits her and her stomach makes a little noise.

'What's for breakfast in this place?' Pamela wonders. She's amazed though as vines pluck fruit from various trees and drop them in front of her.

"Thanks guys" she says watching as the vines and trees all wave as if doing a dance.

'Unlike the plants which I tell what to do, the autonomy of these ones are brilliant. Are they natural or lab created?' She thinks to herself, then from the corner of her eye notices the Hellblazer locket sitting in the grass.

'These things are supposed to give us information about this place'.

Thirty minutes later a fully fed Poison Ivy walks into her own personal laboratory. She's removed her prison clothes and now wears leaves and vines which to her surprise are strong enough to be bulletproof.

The way to get here was pretty easy. All doors in the ark act as portals and their destinations can be changed.

'Brilliant isn't it' Pamela says, not just marveling at the magical door but at the state of the art laboratory in front of her. Filled with holographic projections and equipment she hasn't even seen before.

"Guess this is an upgrade" Pamela says to herself. From being an underpaid, under equipped botanist to this is really amazing.

"Yes it is Miss Isley, would you prefer if I call you Miss Pamela or Miss Ivy?". Pamela sees a hologram face form as a very soothing female voice sounds out.

"Who are you?" Pamela raises an eyebrow.

"I am Trick. The AI built by Master Daniel to manage the Ark. I maintain all the systems and I'm ready to assist you however you may need".

"An AI huh, very impressive" Pamela says to herself thinking of the dark skinned boy in the hoodie.

"Master Daniel is nothing if not impressive" Trick replies.

"Huh. So any orders or information to pass on?" Pamela asks.

"Master Daniel's main plan is for you to rest, while he tries to see what he can do to get your name cleared".

"That's gonna be hard".

"It is considering that you're now designated as an eco terrorist. When he arrives here he plans to admonish you for that and your idiocy for not realising you could be the richest woman in the world". Poison ivy frowns at that.

"Fuc-"

"He also understands that they were a lot of factors involving your entrance into becoming a criminal. So while he believes you could've done better, he also knows the difficulty in doing so".

"Tch" Pamela forms a cute pout still feeling a bit annoyed.

"You've been given full access to this Laboratory and some of Daniel's research into fixing the harm done to the world. If you're in need of anything, as long as it's within your permissions, I'll grant your request. If not you'll have to lodge that request with Daniel".

"And how high do these permissions go?".

"You presently have B rank clearance. The highest being A".

"Guess that'll do. Could you show me how the plants of the garden were created?". Trick begins to show her videos of the trees in the garden wall walking about and various information springs up.

"All plant life of the garden aboard the Ark aren't mere plants but are classified as Treants. They are all intelligent and sentient plants as smart as humans. Although they spend most of their time sleeping or half asleep". Pamela's mouth opens in shock.

"Fucking awesome".

Location: Unknown. Cult Of Trigon HQ.

"So you're telling me there's now a bounty on that family's head?" A thirty year old dark haired man with glowing red eyes and wearing a suit is sitting on a red couch asks.

"Yes Lord Trigon. A twenty million dollar bounty has been placed on that family" a man in his fifties with grey hair says. Trigon smiles evilly, thinking of the harm that'll fall onto that boy's enemies. After all even he has suffered a bit from that boy's hands.

Two months Ago.

Trigon, incarnation of the purest evil in human hearts, sits bored on his throne with nothing to do. The red skin, three sets of eyes, horns and can stand at twelve feet god rests his hand on his chin.

Usually he'll be 'playing' with his daughter but over a year ago all telepathic messages he tries to send her yields no results. He can't even find her in the astral plane.

"Must be that damned Hollow child. Those useless followers foiled by a boy" he says grinding his teeth. Then he hears footsteps entering his throne room.

"You shouldn't speak so bad about someone you don't know. It's a bad habit I'm sure". Trigon's eyes narrow as a boy covered in silver enters his throne room. For a moment Trigon wonders where are his guards.

'They're useless anyway, same as those foolish humans'.

The boy has his black hood down and from his facial features you can recognize Daniel. Trigon connects the dots from images he has seen of Hollow and the boy in front of him.

"You are the foolish child who protects my daughter. Did you think you'll come here and leave alive?" Trigon says, the devilish grin on his face betraying his thoughts.

'I have to kill this kid in the most brutal way possible'.

"Yes I do. You're the source of a lot of problems for Raven and I've decided to end this silly game" Hollow says with a snicker. Trigon stands in anger at Hollow's mockery of him.

"Human, I'll admit you've impressed me. When I rule the earth I'll have your head at my side".

"If you like the earth so much, you can come visit" Daniel says with a smile. Trigon taken aback by his positivity and welcome frowns.

"You-" Thats when he feels everything goes wrong. First he begins to reduce in size to about six foot six. Then his body changes to human form, with red irises, black hair and white skin. Then he feels all his powers disappear.

"How?!" Trigon shouts. His clothes now too large for him and his chair way too big. Trigon then looks to Hollow standing there.

"You!" Trigon shouts and jumps to Hollow who waves his hand stopping him mid air.

"Honestly, if I wasn't feeling pressure from you I won't have used this state yet. So much power, it feels boring. But I had to do this so I came" Hollow says giving a sigh. His has transformed his whole body to Element X, the metal of pure creation and can now bend reality to his whim.

"The best punishment for a god is mortality". Trigon's eyes widen with shock.

"You're now mortal. I have taken away most of your powers leaving you a few to survive with. I know what you're thinking, your enemies blah blah blah. I'll keep your secret from them.

Have fun on Earth, try not to cause a ruckus so someone doesn't kill you by mistake. In a few months we'll meet again" Daniel is about to teleport him near one of the cult of Trigon's bases he knows when he sees Trigon try to say something. He removes the mute spell he placed on him.

"Why keep me alive?" Trigon asks.

"Who knows you may learn something from this" Daniel says giving a shrug.

"You'll regret this I swear to -!" Trigon shouts as Daniel sends him flying to earth through a portal.

'Sure' Daniel thinks to himself rolling his eyes. He has already made plans for Trigon if the demon decides to be an idiot. Not even minding the little change he has done to Trigon's soul.

"Now to appoint someone to manage this place" Daniel says and transforms his body to Trigon's.

Flashback End.

Since then Trigon has been living under the protection of his cult.

'Under their protection' Trigon thinks almost breaking the wine cup in his hand. He calms himself and smiles.

"Inform Victor Ajao of this, they are now our allies". Right now he knows when he's beat, and until he gets his powers back the boy is right.

He better not cause too much trouble, he has seen videos of the Superman after all.

Location: Tower of Fate.

"Hey Di, wake up" Flash says nudging the now healed and cleaned up Diana who's resting on a couch in the room. Her brows scrunch before she opens her eyes and fully comes to.

"Flash? Are we in the Elysian Fields?" Diana asks.

"No Diana. If we were I don't think green man would be here with us" Flash says using his thumb to point at Martian Manhunter. His eyes widen for a moment and he turns to J'onn.

"Do Martians have heaven?".

CHAPTER END

PLEASE READ.

Before you begin the new chapter I want to address a few things.

First is that the Overvoid isn't some ROB, he's the strongest being in the DC universe. He's literally the white pages that comic books are printed on. From him comic books are brought to life. He's a real DC character.

Secondly for those who asked for better wishes, I don't know what to tell ya. I mean if all wishes were the same no one would enjoy the story. The guy isn't an idiot for making those wishes, he's based on someone who just got into the SI genre and just went with stuff at the top of his head. Even still, he still turned out super OP.

Thirdly, Raina Di Bella is a real character of the DC universe. We'll see more of her soon after during and after this arc. She's from the Dr Fate comics and her story is pretty similar to what I've done here. She's meant to usher a new age of humanity apparently and we never saw her again.

Then I got a comment that the story is getting a bit vulgar lately. I really don't know what to say though. I grew up reading the dark parts of DC, from the Sandman (who's now a part of the Hellblazer society, he's name is dream) to John Constantine to Justice League Dark etc What i term the real version of the DC universe is what I'm love with and what I base my writing on. Things aren't all fun and roses. A lot of bad shit will happen.

Oh and some of y'all need to grasp English more. Daniel wished for their intelligence, not their knowledge. So while he is super smart, he has had to study a lot. He basically learnt magic by himself without a teacher which is pretty amazing.

He's basically been working on magi technology as a child.

He's the smartest person in the DC universe in this story and soon I'll be showing more of his intelligence feats bit by bit.

I think I've addressed a few of the messages, reviews and comments I've gotten.

Thanks guys for reading.

Y'all are awesome.

Comment, drop your questions and arguments you have. I'm expecting a few people who're gonna be arguing for Wally being the fastest speedster.

Trigon lives in a different dimension but he's even stronger than a lot of gods. Sooner or later even without Raven's help he'll find a way to earth which has happened in the comics. So Daniel decided to find a solution and has a lot of plans for him.


	12. Chapter 12- The Joker(1) - The Preamble

Location: Roth Family Home, Danvers MA.

Time: 7:21am.

"Rachel! Raina! Time for breakfast" Arella Roth calls down her two daughters from the bottom of a beautiful wooden spiral staircase. She places her hand on the wooden railing and sighs in bliss.

Most of the wooden furnishings in the house are made from Lignum vitae, also known as the tree of life. It's the most expensive wood in the world. It grows very slowly, but that's nothing to Daniel of course.

'I was skeptical about becoming rich at first, but I have to say, I've gotten pretty used to this life of luxury' Arella thinks to herself. It's about seventeen months ago that she first bought this house.

She started to feel safe around that time also. The Cult realized that their efforts in getting her or Raven were futile. Daniel killed everyone they sent and even blew up a few of their buildings as a threat. What really shook them to their core was when they met Dr Fate. Earth's Sorcerer Supreme is basically every evil cult's nightmare.

"Coming Mom!" Raina shouts from her room.

"I'll be downstairs soon!" Rachel gives her own reply from hers. Arella nods and turns away from the expensive staircase and walks into her large kitchen.

The Roths now live in an old Victorian home which was fully refurbished by Daniel. The house is very large and spacious, same for the yard and pool outside.

"Miss Arella, I've set the food on the dining table" says Mary, the android cook. Made by Daniel, she's one of the various protections in place round the home. There are currently five androids living in the home as house helps and guards.

'Not that we can't protect ourselves, but Daniel is nothing if not careful'.

"Thank you Mary, I don't know what I'll do without you" Arella means her words. She grew up in the system and foster care, jumping from one uncaring parent to the next. After running away, she turned to religion and Christianity didn't work out for her.

She grew up feeling apathy towards everything and the need to feel something drew her to Satanism. From there things escalated very quickly.

Having sex with a demon disguised as angel, the demon destroys her cult, trying to commit suicide to meeting the Azarathians. Remembering the Azarathians though always makes Arella feel a bit sad. She presently feels confused on what to feel about them.

For one, should she hate them since they birthed Trigon? Though it was unknowingly, them pushing out all the evil in their hearts into the void led to the birth of Trigon. How does she know? Well Daniel told her when he was explaining a lot of things to her.

Should she hate them because they wanted to take her daughter from her? They didn't want Arella to raise her so they would have minimal emotional ties in case they had to kill Rachel. She can't blame them for being scared honestly, but once she saw her daughter's face, she changed her mind. She didn't want Rachel growing up without a real mother figure.

Arella walked into the dining area and sees Raina already seated. Mary is currently serving her some pancakes from the array of dishes on the table.

Arella takes a moment to view the recent addition to her family. When Raina originally joined them at the Tower of Fate, Arella did her best to soothe the girl's pain along with Rachel. The girl in return looked to both of them as mother and big sister figures.

It did come as a surprise when Daniel urged her to adopt the girl. Even more so when Daniel explained to her the girl's origins. Raina Di Bella, daughter of the Di Bella Family of Gotham. They might not be the biggest of names in Gotham, but their name is still worth a lot.

Sadly for them, they fell in with the secret society known as the Court of Owls. Apparently they wanted Raina for something and when the Di Bella's refused, they got a cold shoulder.

Knowing that the Court isn't so merciful and is planning something in the background, they decided to pack up and leave Gotham. Their car was sabotaged and luckily Daniel was there to save Raina from being kidnapped.

After a crushing victory in court, Arella got custody of Raina. The Court of Owls tried to gain custody of her using a few relatives but it almost worked.

What truly won the case was when the Di Bella's family lawyer came in with Raina's parents last will and testament. Arella almost lost her jaw when she heard her name in the will.

The will basically declared her as Raina's guardian and gave her twenty million dollars to raise Raina. The will also auctioned all assets in Gotham, from the shares in Wayne Enterprises and Ace Chemicals to the houses on Gotham Bay. All the money was to be handed to Raina according to the will and it was.

That's how Raina instantly had a net worth of about fourty million dollars. Raina took all that money and put it into an investment bank created by Victor and Daniel.

Arella walks to her daughter and runs her hand through her damp hair.

"Morning sleepy head, how was your night".

"It was good mom. Are you going to DreamWorks today?" Raina asks. She usually heads to the entertainment company Daniel's mom, Anya, and she created. The company named DreamWorks Entertainment creates live action and animation movies and tv shows using state of the art technologies.

Most of the movies are created by Daniel under the the pen name LightBulb. Every time a movie created by him starts, a stick figure is shown thinking in front of a piece of paper. Suddenly the figure gains an idea and a lightbulb appears on his head.

Using incredible scripts, brilliant production equipment and a lot of money, they roped in big names in the movie industry. From there everything was easy. Within the span of one year, DreamWorks became a movie giant with each movie released grossing at least half a billion dollars.

"Yeah, honey. I need to sign a few documents and meet some people. Do you want to come over after school?". Unlike Daniel, Rachel and Raina both attend school.

"Yeah I will teleport over after" Raina replies. Arella sits down at the table and begins to eat.

"Damn I'm hungry" Rachel says as she enters the kitchen.

Location: Tower of Fate.

Holding Room.

Time: 9:46am.

Princess Diana of Amazonia sits with her head in hands grumbling.

'Decades of training, and I lost to a boy. Honestly I'd prefer to be in the Elysian Fields right now' Diana sighs heavily, the feeling of the bracelet on her leg constantly reminding of her failure. She decides to focus on something else and decides to listen in on J'onn lecturing Barry on Martian Beliefs.

"H'ronmeer is the god of fire, art and death. In some texts he's also seen as a god of light and life but mainly it's accepted that he's the one who oversees the Martian af-" J'onn is interrupted by the sound of a door opening.

An old man in a suit and holding a walking stick enters the room.

"I'm sorry I'm late, it's hard to get around these days" Kent Nelson says with a smile. Wonder Woman stands with a bit ticked off.

"Kent, I would say it's good to see you, but I would like to know why we're currently being detained here" Wonder Woman says in a strong tone. Flash and Martian Manhunter look at the man who Diana says is this world's Dr Fate.

"I'm sorry about that Diana, but you and your team really did trespass" Kent says with a sigh. Diana frowns and shows some signs of anger.

"The JLA was given a key, by you. To come here any time we need anything" Wonder Woman says.

"Well yes, I did give you a key. But that was when I was the owner of the tower of fate" Kent says with a mysterious smile.

"What do you mean? Aren't y-" Diana stops and her eyes widen. She finds her next thought unbelievable.

"Yes Diana, I'm no longer Dr Fate. The tower of fate is under new management" Kent gives a grin.

"While I'm happy the world has a new sorcerer supreme, I have to say our welcome was too hostile" Diana replies, her face still has a frown.

"Sorry about that. Could I sit first? You aren't gonna let an old man stand now?". Kent doesn't wait for an answer as a white couch appears behind him. He sits down on the chair giving a smile.

"It's very comfy, would any of you like one?" Kent asks. Diana still mad, doesn't answer. Flash however.

"Yes please" Flash says. Instantly the wooden chair he's sitting on transfigures into a red couch and he instantly feels the difference.

'It's too comfortable' Barry thinks to himself. His entire body was presently lying in bliss. All the stress, frustration and insecurities plaguing his mind began to ease away. Flash begins to think out loud.

"I feel free. What was I thinking bout before? No need to stress on it. I should jus-" Diana pulls flash from the chair and Barry feels everything return instantly. Waves of emotions, thoughts on his mind return and leave him reeling.

"What- was that?" Barry stutters out, his mind still adjusting. Diana looks at Kent with some anger.

"Im sorry about that, it's magic. Ordinarily it's a basic comfort and relaxation spell. Even simple spells could be very dangerous to the inexperienced. It seems you're burdened with a lot Flash" Kent says apologetically.

"You know that and offered the chair. Why?" J'onn asks.

"Teaching a life lesson".

"And what's that?".

"If a magician offers you a seat, make sure to triple check it and decline".

"Jay was right. magic is a bitch" Flash says, mistakenly calling the old flash's name.

"Well Jay was always a man of science. He didn't take some of our magical adventures too well" Kent replies with a smile, reminiscing about how many times the first Flash complained during missions involving magic. Flash groans and puts his hand to his temple.

"I need a drink" Flash says.

"There's the bar" Kent points at a bar which wasn't there a few seconds ago.

"What is this place?" J'onn asks.

"Whatever you want it to be. You view it as a prison, but it's more than that" Kent relaxes into his chair and gives an 'aah' while closing his eyes.

Flash walks to the bar and sits on the bar stool after making sure it's not going to mess with his mind. He pours himself some whiskey and begins to drink.

"Your protégé, did he attack Amazonia?" Diana asks the question that has been on her mind since she woke up. She didn't believe Batman when he told her of his suspicions, but now? Kent sighs.

"I apologize, the attacks on Amazonia and Atlantis were born due to urgency" Kent now has a sad smile on his face as he thinks of the young boy still in a coma till today.

"Urgency?" Martian Manhunter asks.

"Yes, I'm sure you heard of the Bad Luck Night and the Demon Killings that took place two years ago".

"Of course Nelson" Wonder Woman nods.

"There was a boy who was affected by that situation. Hollow had to save him but he needed the right information to do it" Kent says. Originally he didn't understand why Daniel didn't build a lab himself but after talking to Alan he got why.

Building a Lab takes time, the perfect personal laboratory would be a lifetime goal for scientists. The Lab would always need to be improved constantly with technological advancements being made and such.

Also putting together the Lab alone is difficult, money isn't the issue. Ordering equipment to use that someone as intelligent as Daniel would always find imperfect or flawed would hinder his progress.

'Exactly why he focused on magic rather than technology' Now Daniel has a lab that could be deemed perfect and will evolve to his requirements.

"You place your trust in a teenager? You could've come to the League Nelson, we have connections with various organisations making groundbreaking research in science and technology everyday" Diana asks, her tone with some annoyance. Kent just grins.

"You totally believe in him don't you? I'm guessing whatever he did to save that boy worked" J'onn says. He's been reading Kent's body reactions since he hasn't been able to use his telepathy or empathy.

'Of course I do, I've watched him stun Nabu into silence in varying topics. Daniel basically rewrote the helmet of fate, his brilliance is without question'. Flash then burps from the bar.

"Diana don't act like we're dealing with a normal child, we lost to him remember. I'm gonna take a guess that he made these powers restraining cuffs, cause I've drank too much forgetting that I've lost my powers" Flash rests his head on the table, his movements make them realise that he's probably tipsy.

"Indeed Martian, he saved that boy's life". For a while there's a bit of silence.

"We're adding new members into the league, since there's a new Dr Fate having him join would be a boon" Diana decides to ask for Dr Fate to join the Justice League.

"I honestly don't wish to get your hopes up Diana, I do not think this new Dr Fate will join the league. They have doubts over a few of the leagues rules".

"Doubts?" Diana asks raising her eyebrow.

"What of the kid? Hollow" Flash asks from his seat.

"He is totally disinterested" Kent replies.

"Over those same rules?" J'onn asks.

"That's one of the reasons".

"And what rules are those?" Diana asks.

"Mainly one. Your strict no killing rule"

Location: Conference Room, The Ark.

Time: 8:49pm

"Today, we welcome a new member of the Hellblazer Society, Lord Andrew Bennett. He was supposed to be with us during our first meeting, but couldn't make it" Daniel says to the group. The white man in his forties with black and white hair smiles and nods. He gets a few nods in return.

"I'm happy to be here." he says.

"We also welcome Lady Mazikeen Smith, who Mr Morningstar has designated as his representative". The dark skinned woman who is covering the left side of her face with a mask, also gets a nods and welcome. She nods and flashes a beautiful smile.

"Thank you, I see a few familiar faces" Maze says looking at Constantine and Dream especially. The first one had sold his soul a few times before. The second is the Sandman himself, one of the Endless.

The Endless are multiversal beings of great power who can bend reality to their whim. Dream though has left his domain, the Dreaming, and has weakened abilities but yet still powerful. Mazikeen looks at the boy Lucifer told her about.

'Daniel right? He doesn't look so strong. What does he have that can make one of the Endless, even a weakened one, come to this meeting'.

"So, unto business then" Daniel says. Golden holograms appear in front of each member.

"Originally we're to meet bi-monthly, but there's some urgent business to attend to" Daniel says.

"I see, the lockets did give such information" Amaya Jiwe, the Vixen says. Daniel nods at him.

"Yes Miss Amaya. I decided to use this as an opportunity to introduce our new members, and also inform the society of a plan, a few of us have been working on. So we should discuss on this before we get into the urgent matter".

"And what is this plan?" Mera asks warily.

"During my time searching for members for this group, I was left disappointed with the state of the magical society of the world. It's basically just isolated clans of people staying together due to race. Anyone that is an outsider is seen as dirt and left to survive as vagabonds" Daniel says with a lot of sadness in his tone.

"It is to be expected. Trust is hard to come by when dealing with Magi" John Constantine says.

"Men, the horrors they still unleash upon the world caused this" Queen Antiope clenches her fist with some anger.

"I think just blaming a gender is misandry Lady Antiope" Amaya replies the woman.

"Yes you're right Miss Jiwe. It is the fault of humans. They hate everything that isn't themselves and what they can't understand" Mera says.

"I think blaming it just on humans alone is wrong also" Radueriel says trying to ease the growing tension in the room. Mazikeen snorts and smiles at him.

"Well of course you'll say that. You and your brood have a huge part to play in all this" Mazikeen watches as Radueriel frowns.

"What do you mean?" Radueriel asks her.

"I mean you, the rest of the angels and your God watched as the humans killed, raped and pillaged in your names. You aren't the righteous one here, standing by and doing nothing is the same as evil" Mazikeen explains as she picks up a cup of whiskey from the table and takes a sip. Radueriel's face as of now is red with anger.

'You're a respectable angel of heaven's choir. Don't argue with a lowly demon li-'.

{Is that what you tell yourself? You're nothing but an idiot} Mazikeen says to Rad by sending him a telepathic message.

Rad stands and a sword appears from nothing. He slashes at Maze. Mazikeen gladly replies by creating her own blade and slashing back. Before their swords could meet however, their momentum is halted and now both of them can't move.

"What- is -this" Mazikeen says feeling as if she's caught in thick syrup.

"Ark defense systems, Lady Mazikeen. If you've read some of the rules you'll know that the Ark's artificial intelligence doesn't permit fighting" Pamela Isley says with a smile.

"Thank you Miss Isley. Honestly, I get the whole devil hate angel and vice versa thing, but I won't permit any of that here or on Earth. If you guys have some beef, fight somewhere else. Earth is no one's battleground" Daniel's no nonsense tone is felt by everyone.

"Trick release them" Daniel says.

"Of course Master Daniel" A female voice sounds out and instantly both angel and demon can move again. Rad grumbles before he sits and a Mazikeen gives a cute smile before doing the same.

"So your plan for better magical society, what does it entail?" I-Ching sips on some green tea after he speaks. It's probably the best tea he's ever had.

"Thank you for getting us back on track. All magical factions had a part to play in this division that weakens the Earth compared to other worlds. I've been working with Mr Zatara, Dr Fate, Rachel and Lord Bennet to try to remedy this".

"Yes I must say we have already seen results" Lord Bennett, King of Vampires says.

"I wanted to create a world where vampires and humanity could live in peace". Constantine, Etrigan and a few others snort at that. Etrigan even snorts flames.

"The biggest problem was of course the blood craving. Animal blood simply doesn't do it for us. Daniel and I after working together for a few weeks have created a solution" Lord Bennett brings out a small glass bottle containing a glowing red liquid. The hologram in the middle of the table now shows a large tree.

"It is the sap from a specially grown blood tree created in a laboratory. These trees will be grown and vampires will no longer have need for human blood. I have tested it myself and I have to say, the human blood I've drank pales in comparison" Lord Bennett says. Poison Ivy stares at that tree in wonder, she then looks at Daniel.

"It seems your achievements in botany have far surpassed mine" Pamela says. Daniel just smiles at her.

"And what does this sap do to other races" Alice Winters, the nightmare nurse asks, now looking interested.

"To immortals it just rejuvenates them. If a mortal drinks it, it'll heal any wounds or scars of the sort. They might also notice that they aren't hungry for a few days" Daniel explains.

"So you see Daniel Ajao is right, why fight when we can work together. An issue that has plagued vampires for millennia has been solved in months" Lord Bennett says.

"That is incredible" Mera admits.

"Lord Bennett is right. Instead of infighting and holding grudges we should look to the future. Dream has spoken to me of various threats incoming. We should all band together in protecting this world".

"Might I ask what is the Sandman's stake in this?" Antiope asks, she's still wary of Dream. After their first meeting, Hera came to both her and Mera in a dream. They're to play her cards right. Therefore, Hera explained to them notable people within this group.

The Representative of SHAZAM who channels six gods.

I-Ching, servant of Siming.

Victor Ajao, Dr Fate and Sorcerer Supreme

Rachel Roth, Daughter of Trigon

John Constantine, The man full of plots strong enough to fell any god.

Mazikeen Smith, Queen of the Lilim.

Lucifer Samael Morningstar, King of all hell, the lightbringer.

Daniel Ajao, the one who the fates fear his string.

And Dream, the Sandman. One of the endless. Protectors of all creation. From the moment the first sentient being was born, the Endless came into existence.

'It shook me to hear Hera's voice shake with some fear as she spoke of the Endless' Antiope thinks to herself.

"Yes Dream, you could be anywhere right now. Why are you here?" Mazikeen asks.

"The destruction of Earth would lead to the destruction of this Universe. I saw an opportunity, so I decided to support Daniel in his efforts". The room goes quiet at that.

"Doesn't that seem a bit far fetched?" Billy asks.

"No young Batson, one thing you should know of the Endless, they seek to protect all creation. If Dream is here, that means he's saying the truth" Antiope says. John sighs and lights a cigarette. He specially orders tobacco from Daniel now.

"So, what's next?" John asks.

"Well, the new magical states would need land to develop. The humans would never cede land to us. They'll either seek to control us and if they can't, they'll try to kill us all in a new crusade" Mazikeen says.

"I have made plans for land area as well. I have bought islands of the coast of all the eight continents. Three each, I've heavily protected and space expanded them all. Now each island has the land area of Alaska, also supported with many natural resources. An underwater city in the pacific is also within my plans" Daniel says.

"Incredible, what are your plans for demons who call this world their home?" The nightmare nurse asks.

"All aliens seeking refuge on earth will be allowed to stay, as long as they remain peaceful of course. If those aliens, whatever species they are from wish to stay in our magical society, they're allowed to. The land size of one island is almost two million miles. I promise you, everyone is welcome in my plans".

Alicia nods and smiles. Demons is just a name humans gave to all denizens of hell. Not all of which are evil. They are just a race like any other. Some of them wish to get out of that bad place and now there's a possibility that those lands could hold them.

'I'll have to speak more with the boy on this' Alicia thinks to herself.

"For this to work we have to throw away all previous grudges. Even my vampires would have to throw away our prejudice against all were creatures" Lord Bennett says. Millions of vampires are all ready to move into those islands.

"Lady Mazikeen, Lady Antiope, Lady Mera, you all are all respective Queens of your kingdoms. What do you think about sending some of your population to these lands to join in the building efforts. I plan for all races to build these countries together, call it a team bonding exercise" Daniel says with a smile. The other two Queens seem to think but Mazikeen just smiles and answers.

"Of course, the Lilim number in the millions, I'm sure I can find a few not only to build but stay on there" Mazikeen says. Mazikeen is actually the Queen of Lilim, children of Lilith. Her kingdom is a matriarchy and she is Queen. Mera decides to give her answer.

"I'm willing to do the same, I'll speak to my husband on this. He is king and has final decision". Daniel smiles and nods at her then looks to Antiope.

"We may not be able to send any people to live, but I can release some of our best builders to assist in the creation of these cities" Antiope says with a smile.

'We number just over five hundred thousand, and this population doesn't increase or decrease unless an Amazon chooses to leave'.

"I do promise that if an amazon chooses to stay on in your countries, they'll be allowed to leave". Daniel nods at Antiope.

"Thank you all. In addition to the Vampires, Lilim, Amazons and Atlanteans, we have others who'll soon be en route to these islands. I'll allow Mr Zatara to give us this info". They all look to Giovanni Zatara who clears his throat and gives his report.

"Using the information provided by the book, I've managed to enlist about four hundred thousand magicals" Zatara says.

"The book?" Mazikeen asks. A hologram appears showing a book covered in white light with a white done covering it.

"I call it the book of names. It has the name and location of all magicals that call the Earth their home" Daniel explains and the Hellblazers shock is apparent on their faces. Raven, Daniel's dad, Lord Bennett and Zatara are exempt from this.

"What?!" Constantine asks.

"I said-". Mazikeen cuts Daniel off.

"We all heard what you said Daniel. The idea that such a thing exis-"

SLAM.

A huge book with a leather binding appears and slams onto the table in front on Daniel. Daniel calmly opens the book to a random page.

"Hmmm, Ah Here we go. Mazikeen, daughter of Lilith, Queen of Witches and Ophur, the serpent demon. Born 153,000 B.C., birthplace Syria. Present address Club Lux, 7, ******* Street, LA. Present location " Mazikeen has a look of shock on her face. She then pouts and narrows her eyes.

"You know it's rude to say a woman's age" she says.

"Wow, you're really that old?!" Billy says making the men on the table put their hands to their heads. Mazikeen though doesn't take offense and instead snickers out loud.

"Really though, how does such a thing exist? The magic coming off it feels ancient" Mazikeen says and the magicians on this table look at the book in wonder.

"It was a gift from the Earth Mother Gaia, she gave me this book to show her support for this council and plans for the future" Daniel explains.

"So she keeps tabs on us?" Constantine asks, always wary of people who track him. He's already thinking of various ways to trick the book.

"Well no. The Earth is her body as I'm sure you know. All leylines whether in the air or dragon veins in the ground are hers. She's omniscient on this world no question" Antiope says looking at the book with respect. When she gets back to Amazonia she now plans to visit the temple of the Earth Mother.

"So how does she handle other worlders who come to the earth looking for refuge" The Nightmare Nurse asks.

"I'm sure you know how the belief system works Ms Masters. As long as you believe this world is your home, you become an indirect follower of Lady Gaia. She views all as her children, no discrimination whether you were born here or not" Daniel says. Alicia nods and smiles.

"I feel a lot better knowing that the Earth is supporting us" Amaya says with a smile.

"I as well" Poison Ivy concurs with her.

"So how many magicals are in that book presently?" Mera asks.

"About three hundred million worldwide" Daniel replies and Constantine whistles.

"Why hasn't there been a war or something. I mean they should at least be in the news?" Amaya says.

"Well most of them don't know of their magical heritage and are likely to not display any powers or abilities throughout their entire life. The ones that do know and are human or look human enough either hide properly or use their powers as a source of income.

Like Mr Zatara here, I'm sure some of you have seen him on the news or gone to one of his magic shows. Also think of the amount of magic shops and stalls offering card readings and such.

The ones that are more exotic physically are killed as if they aren't human, locked up, tortured, used as circus freaks etcetera. The rest of the numbers stick together by race and have managed to hide themselves by keeping to secrecy".

"That's awful, any more ways we could help?" Amaya asks.

"Well it's progress, once we get those islands up and running, we can truly migrate those people out. For now what we're doing is inviting them, offering protection and safety" Zatara says making Amaya nod.

"So now that I've given you all that update, we can get to the main business of the evening. Dr Fate, if you will". Victor Ajao stands up, as he does a gold light runs through his body and he instantly becomes Dr Fate. The holograms on the table now show photos of the Joker and Klarion.

"We have evidence to believe that Klarion the Witchboy is making his move and he's using Gotham criminal mastermind Joker to do it".

Location: The Watchtower.

Time: 8:35pm.

"Report" Batman says looking to Wonder Woman, Flash and Green Lantern. Flash removes the lightning symbol on his suit, removes a chip and slides it to Batman.

"Just watch" Flash says grumpily and sips on the alcohol in a soda cup. His powers have returned but surprisingly the alcohol still gives him a buzz.

"That bad huh" Oliver asks with Green lantern patting Flash's back. Batman looks to Wonder Woman, they both signal Martian Manhunter to telepathically connect them all except Barry.

"What happened?" Batman asks.

{Barry sat on a magic chair spelled with relaxation effects. My guess is that it unburdened him of all his issues and then dumped them back once he stood up} J'onn answers. Batman nods.

{Ouch} Hal says. Batman signals and the connection is cut. Batman plugs the chip in and they all watch a hologram video of Barry's experience through the tower of fate. After the video, Batman's face seems to have been created with a perpetual frown.

"So we have someone powerful enough to take on the entire League and that person also lacks proper morals. Juuussssttt great" Hal Jordan refers to Daniel and his stance on killing a few criminals.

"At least we know he's the reason for those attacks" Oliver says.

"We need to make him pay for his actions" Aquaman growls.

"Not yet, we can handle him later. From the video you got no information about his interest in the Joker" Batman says and Wonder Woman nods.

"I'll apprehend the Joker then, see if I can find out what he's planning before dropping him off at Arkham" Batman says.

"No Batman, whatever is going on is bigger than us claiming cities. We'll all join you in capturing the Joker. Also in case the boy shows up" Superman says and the others agree. Batman knows he won't be able to convince them so he reluctantly agrees.

"Fine". They all stand up as they prepare to be teleported by Zeta beam.

Location: Docks.

The entire Justice League coming down on the docks really ruined the day for Joker but instead of the huge amount of Jokerz Gang present before, the people the Justice League gave to the police were paltry in number. The Highlight of the Night?.

"The lasso compels you!" Diana grips the lasso of truth even harder trying to get the green haired man to speak, instead all she gets is laughter.

"Hahahahahahaha". Insane mad laughter.

'How does he resist the lasso?' Diana thinks you herself. Batman just shakes his head and walks over to Joker.

{I've had no luck penetrating his mind Bruce. All I hear is laughter} J'onn presently floating invisibly sends Batman a telepathic message.

"Joker, what are you planning?".

"You know I don't kiss and tell Bats, it's against my rules".

"You play by no rules".

"Hmm true. I'm a bit intrigued by your lady friend's sex whip". Wonder Woman holds ger rage in and swallows the insult to her god given gift. She releases the man who we can now see to be in large cuffs, from wrist to elbow.

"I do not know how he's resisting your lasso, since it didn't work one im thing is sure. Even beaten half to death, Joker won't snitch"

"You really know how to show me a good time Batsy. This time you even brought friends to play" Joker gives the Flash a wink.

"How does he keep such white teeth?" Hal asks Barry.

"I know right, most mad people I've met are more dirty or unkempt. Guess Gotham is a different city" Flash replies.

A few minutes later, the Joker is handed over to the Arkham guards by Superman who flew him by his collar shirt. Only both of them cane to drop off the Joker and are currently standing on the sole bridge connecting the Arkham island to Gotham.

"Thank you Batman and Superman. We'll make sure his stay is more lengthy" the guards say before walking into the compound and closing the gate. The guards enter a bus along with a few other guards and they make it safe back to the main Arkham building. Batman sees all this and frowns, something has been itching at him.

"What's wrong?" Superman looks at him and asks.

"I need to check something" Batman turns.

VRRROOOOOM.

Batman does a flip and enters the Batmobile just as the car does a 180 spin.

"Now get out of my city Superman". The hood of the car comes down and Batman blasts off. Superman just rolls his eyes.

"Sure Moneybags" Clark takes into the air heading back to Metropolis.

Location: Arkham Asylum.

Time: 9:42pm.

'There's always been a different kind of air to this place' Joker thinks to himself as he's pushed into the elevator. The Arkham Asylum is made up of three tall buildings. That's of course for their more normal residents. The truly unsavory ones are kept deep underground. Though Joker would say he was completely surprised when this happened. Joker is pushed into the elevator with both guards following him. The doors close and the guards have entirely different dispositions from earlier.

"Welcome my Lord, we apologize for any and all disrespect shown" The prison guards quickly uncuff the Joker. Joker notices their eyes glow green.

'How?! I didn't convert any of them'. The Joker recently discovered his ability that by touching people they become his slaves. He just needs to hold them and will it so.

"What's going on here?" The Joker asks just as the elevator doors slide open reviewing the view of Arkham Asylum's main hall. Pristine white tiled floors and walls all around, makes you wonder how it's all maintained. That's not the shocking part though.

The shocking part is all Arkham inmates, guards and staff all kneeling down and bowing in the direction of the elevator.

'Killer Croc, Victor Friez, Scarecrow, Firefly, Victor Zsasz' Just a few the Joker notices in the lineup.

"Our King, Welcome Home" they all say at the same time, their eyes glowing green. From here the revolution begins.

Chapter End.

A/N.

Next chap will be up soon.

So recap the chap? Roths are rich now, the parents of Raina are rich so I decided to link her with the court of owls. Something for the future, you def know I'm gonna do something with that. They started their own movie company and Daniel is obviously giving them scripts from his previous world. Although some movies and still exist not all will, especially Disney works. Sure you can guess why.

Then the talk with Kent. Flash although pretty smart has always been a person of action rather than thought. Also without his powers he doesn't have the time he usually does to stop himself and think things through. H'ronmeer will make an appearance in future, I promise that.

Magical society will be coming soon. I don't plan to make Daniel the king. Though everyone will know that he built the land they live on. The Hellblazer Society has kinda learned not to question his smarts, he built the ark after all and they know this. Now there are currently sixteen members of the Hellblazer society.

Daniel Ajao, Hollow

Victor Ajao, Present Dr Fate

Rachel Roth, Raven

Kent Nelson

Nabu, Lord of Order

I-Ching

Jason Blood

Etrigan

John Constantine

Alicia Masters, the Nightmare Nurse( you may prolly know her from Constantine City of Demons).

Giovanni Zatara

Queen Antiope of Amazonia

Queen Mera of Atlantis

Dream, God of the dreamworld. One of the endless. The Sandman. A sandman series is coming soon, can't wait! Neil Gaiman is one of the greats and most if not all of his shit that's been turned to movies or tv have been successes. Good Omens, American Gods, Beowulf, Constantine etc.

Lord Andrew Bennett is king of vampires in some DC universes. He tries his best to keep them off humans and not start anything.

Amaya Jiwe is the Vixen.

Billy Batson who's obviously Shazam. Should I go with Shazam or Captain Marvel? Which do you prefer?

So the Justice League and Joker huh, Next chap will have Joker's reason for sending Harley and most of his gang away early. I'm prolly gonna be doing chap recaps now for those who aren't that into the DC universe and are familiar with more mainstream characters.

What else do I wanna say?

Oh yeah, Daniel didn't use nth metal to fight demons then cause while he's nth he can't use magic. Considering that he's part homo magi and magic is one of his greatest assets, he most likely never will in a fight. But circumstances change things. We'll see.

Why is my character so young? I didn't want to pretend shit doesn't happen in the DC universe. You can't be passive you know. That's why I started with a young Mc you dig? But after this arc is a time skip so he'll get older. After this arc I'm gonna be doing origin and side stories, so yay for character development.

Thanks guys for supporting Osmosian.

Any questions or mistakes lemme know.

P.S. still sick, but I'm doing a lot better. Thanks for all the support.


	13. The Joker (2)- A will not of mine

{Two month ago.

Location: Black Mask Warehouse, Gotham.]

It's currently raining in Gotham, and under the dark sky two men stand, one about to enter his all black limo, the other holding a black umbrella in his right hand.

"Of Course Mr Sionis, we'll make sure the money is counted and ready for pickup tomorrow" says a man in black, holding an assault rifle.

"Good, that's all I expect. You know what I do to those who disappoint me" Black Mask says, the black skull mask on his face alters his voice to induce fear. The recipient of his words, Samuel Horry or as his subordinates call him 'Big Sam', shivers with fear.

The last time Black Mask killed someone, he tore open the woman's back raising the flesh like wings just cause the woman's younger daughter kept crying for an angel.

"Of course sir, we won't fail you" Big Sam says nodding profusely. Black Mask's last point man made a mistake and paid for it with his life. Black mask carefully used a bread knife to slit the man's body from left wrist then across his chest to right, all while the man was dosed on drugs to reduce his blood flow and keep him alive and awake through the entire process.

'Fuck, curse my bad luck for being too slow to step back then. Those bastards had probably agreed to throw me under the bus beforehand' Sam thinks to himself. Black Mask gives Sam an intense stare.

"Good, I'll be on my way then" Roman says, he steps into his limo and Sam closes the door, the limo drives off into the night leaving Sam standing in the rain. Sam turns and walks into the warehouse behind him, two guards close the door as he enters. Sam looks at the forty men in the room.

"The boss wants that money sorted and ready for pickup tomorrow when the cleaners arrive, I want ten of you constantly checking the perimeter. Boss has a deal with the Riddler to distract the Batman but that doesn't mean I want any of you slacking off! Two men on all entrances and ten to quickly sort the money. We're professionals, Let's go!" Instantly the men move into action, Big Sam's words and the fear of Roman Sionis makes them nothing but efficient.

The men move to ammo crates, arming themselves and wearing bullet proof vests quickly. Ten men move outside to be the patrol squad, every twenty minutes to switch with ten men within the warehouse. Another ten men split of in groups of twos to guard the warehouse's three entrances, the main gate and the back gate.

'Already looking the start of a good night. Constant training and preparation. Now even if the Bats gets here, he ain't gonna get nothing but copper in his lungs' Sam thinks to himself. He's survived a Batman raid before and is confident in his ability. Sadly for him, he's getting a different kind of hunter tonight.

In the darkness, the extra wide smile of a man's pearly whites encrusted with diamonds gleam. A literal million dollar smile.

"Get the men ready Harls, we move in thirty" the Joker says.

"Of course Pudding! How bout a burger after this?" Harley Queen asks.

"Well of course Harls, after all what's better to eat after a burglery" Joker says and immediately all his men begin to laugh forcefully.

'Ha Ha Ha Ha'.

Well all but one. Joker and Harley immediately look at the newcomer with a raised eyebrow. The young man who didn't laugh's name is Tom and well... he's new.

"And why you didn't laugh?" Joker asks, immediately a few men sweat drop and the guy who Tom has been asked to shadow curses under his breath.

'You fool Tom, I told you to laugh at all his jokes!'.

"I- I didn't get it" Tom says, his voice shaking. Joker now seems ticked off.

"You didn't get it? Burgers? Burglery?" Joker asks putting his hand to his temple and sighs. Tom instead of playing along and feigning understanding decides to continue being stupid.

"I still don't get it".

"Who is this guy!" Joker says turning to one of his men.

"H-He's T-Tom sir, H-he's new" another subordinate shakily offers. Joker sighs and reaches into his coat.

"Well-".

BANG!.

"-Now he's dead" Joker says looking at the dead body of Tom, his brain and bodily fluids scattered on the floor. As if by routine a few men immediately walk to Tom and lift him, carrying him out of the room. A few others begin to clean up the mess left on the floor.

"Hey Hey, Mistah J" Harley says poking the Joker's purple clothing.

"Yes Harls?" The Joker asks pulling Harley close to him.

"Those guys brains remind me of a ice cream and red velvet combo, Could we get some?" Harley asks giving Joker some puppy dog eyes and a cute pout.

"Why yes Harls, we're gonna be rich after all" Joker says giving her his million dollar smile.

[Thirty minutes later.]

Things all went south for Big Sam the moment when he couldn't make contact with the perimeter squad when they didn't come in to switch.

"Rogers You bastard! I'm telling you man if you're playing, I'll serve you up to the boss on a fucking platter! You know you don't joke with his money!" Sam screams into the radio in his hand. Then a voice comes through the radio in his hand.

"Ha, jokes on you" the voice said. Big Sam quickly signals his men to push up towards all possible exists and entrances. Five men quickly begin packing the money, roughly five million dollars.

"Whoever you are I'll let you know, it ain't a bright idea to steal from the Black Mask" Big Sam say dropping his threat.

"Well that's why we're doing this at night right, Hahahaha!" The Joker begins to laugh at his joke and Big Sam guesses the perpetrator.

"Call the boss quick! It's the fuck-".

BOOM.

The main entrance to the warehouse explodes killing six men by the large door. There's a huge amount of dust in the air and the lights in the room flicker. Sam lays on the ground after getting hit by the shockwave of the blast.

Then Sam hears a clinking sound and sees a few objects rolling out of the dust on the floor. Instantly a green smoke covers the surrounding area of those canisters and eleven men within.

Sam had always heard there are two ways to die to the Joker's laughing gas and now he gets a good firsthand view.

"Hahahahahaha" Big Sam watches as eleven of his men begin to laugh their brains out.

Five of them laugh and keep on laughing...

Their lungs keep on building pressure...

More and more till the lungs collapse...

They can't breathe...

And yet they keep on laughing silently.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!".

The other six men laugh till they develop seizures...

Then they develop muscle spasms...

Then the brain is overloaded and the nervous system shuts down...

All men lay on the ground their eyes and mouths wide open as if still laughing in death, their bodies stiffening with rigor mortis.

Big Sam slowly gets up from the ground as he hears footsteps. A few short bursts of Jokerz Gang's assault rifles and three of his seven men are dead. The remaining four lay on the ground putting their hands on their heads and abandon their weapons.

"Hello there, well jokes on you. Hahaha" Joker says walking over to Sam who's still holding onto the radio. A few members come over and rough Sam up a bit before pushing him to Joker on his knees. Joker grabs Sam's lower face with his left hand and squeezes. He reaches into his coat and pulls out a switch blade.

"Plea-". Joker immediately uses his strength to force the man's mouth closed.

"Tut tut tut, this is a no pleading zone" Joker says waving the knife side to side in Big Sam's face, then he begins waving the knife in circles. Big Sam's eyes filled with fear continuously follow the knife's motions.

"What's your name?" Joker asks with a grin.

"Mmmmph!".

"Mmph?".

"Mmmph!" Sam's mouth is presently forced shut.

"Ohhh yeah" Joker says and he releases some of the pressure.

"Sam! My name is Sam!" The man says.

"Sam huh, it's a good name" Joker says and he being the knife closer to Sam's right eye.

"Your face Sam, it's so..." Joker pauses for dramatic effect.

"-stiff" Joker squeezes Sam's cheeks some more. Joker takes his hand back a bit and flicks the knife expertly through his hand, the knife closely missing Sam's skin.

"You should smile more Sam. You know, my father used to say 'the wider your smile, the bigger your heart'" Joker pats his chest with the knife in hand.

"You really should smile for me Sam, my cosmetic skills are subpar at best" Joker now forces open Sams mouth for a moment and places the non bladed edge to the side of the orifice.

"I might just make your smile a weee bit wider". Sam nods profusely and gives the best smile he could muster.

"Good boy, good boy" the Joker pats Sam's cheeks.

"You know Harls, you might get a pet after this. Whatcha think?".

"The last one didn't last so long Mistah J" Harley says. She then hits one of the captured with her bat, breaking his knee. The man holds his pain and begins to whimper in silence.

"Only Mistah J looks up my skirt you pig!" Harley says and smiles at her husband who grins back before looking down at Sam once more.

"You hear that? You might make a good dog. Now I need all the info on the Black Mask's warehouses you have" Joker reduces his hold on Sam expecting him to speak. Sam doesn't of course, a lot of thoughts run through his head.

'If I survive this and the Joker hits all those locations, the Black Mask will be after me. Definitely my family won't be out of his reach either. He'll torture and kill em all" Sam is in a difficult conundrum. He isn't sure who to be more scared of, Joker or Black Mask. Joker though doesn't care and is getting impatient.

"I said fucking tell me!" Joker doesn't notice but at this very moment his green eyes glow. However, what he does notice is Sam's plain brown eyes turn green. He is a bit shocked but is gobsmacked when Sam begins to mention all of Black Mask's holdings to him.

"-Warehouse on 43rd down at Bludhaven, hidden cache at the docks-".

'Did I do that?' Joker thinks to himself and is lost in thought until Sam finishes. He turns to one of his men.

"Did you get all that?". The Jokerz Gang member nods profusely.

"Great" Joker turns back to Sam and removes the now warm steel blade from his mouth.

"You did good Sam, cause of you I'm gonna be a lot richer".

"I'm always willing to serve master" Sam says in a monotone voice.

"Tch, you didn't have to be such a dick about it. You know what, you'd make a good dog" Joker says with a grin.

"You've got my eyes after all-" the Joker says and suddenly flicks the switchblade in his hand and places it into Sam's mouth. He makes quick work of cutting Sam's flesh who to his surprise and anger didn't cry out.

"-And now the smile of a pitbull".

"Ha ha ha ha".

[Present

Location: Director's Office, Arkham Asylum.]

"So you're saying my new powers come from you?" The Joker says with a frown, looking at the monster in front of him. An almost seven foot man, green hair shooting up and out, intense green eyes with red flecks, pale skin and green fingernails. The man is a bit on the heavy side and wearing a waist coat and suit pants.

The man gives Joker a grin, a grin that shows all his teeth, a grin that reveals the true monster this man is. The man's mouth is made up of rows upon rows of jagged teeth and when he smiles it's something out of an 80's horror movie come to life. What scares the Joker is of course what comes next.

{Our powers come from each other}. The man has been speaking directly into Joker's mind. It's very unsettling when someone can do that. Makes you wonder if your thoughts are even safe.

"How?" Joker asks wondering how this man gave him his powers.

"And are you a fucking copycat? The fuck are you trying to look like me" Joker grumbles.

{Jack you don't get it do you. I am you}.

{Get out of my fucking head!} Joker shouts in return, his fear and anger fuelled more by the monster calling his name.

{Fine then, I'll let you remember}. The monster says and instantly Joker's eyes roll back.

[FLASHBACK.]

[A week before Joker's attack on Black Mask.

Location: Joker's Hideout.]

The Joker and Harley Quinn are both sitting in a messy office room. Harley's currently wearing a bra and jeans while the Joker is wearing a vest and trousers. Noticeably, Joker has a lot of tattoos over the ripped muscle that is his body.

Joker is sitting on a desk which is a disorganised mess while Harley is sitting on the couch in the room. They are both looking at two photos stuck on the wall. Joker recently got details about money being moved a week from now. He would love to hit both but they're both happening on the same day.

"So Pudding, Lil Ol' Penguin or Mr Ugly?".

"It's really a tough decision to make" Joker says putting his hand to his chin.

"Why don't you leave it to chance then Pudding. Close your eyes and throw a dart Mistah J" Harley makes a nonchalant comment. Joker though thinks it's a bright idea.

"Great idea babe" Joker says stretching out his hand to her. Harley immediately puts up her head to meet it letting Joker pet and run his hand through her hair while she purrs.

Joker reaches for his Jacket with his other hand and pulls out a card. He closes his eyes and throws the card, leaving the decision up to chance. Well, we know that decision was made for him anyway.

THUNK.

"Guess it's Mr Ugly then".

[Five Weeks Before Present.

Location: Joker's Hideout.

Time: 2:37 am.]

It's dark and quiet in the Joker's bedroom. After hours of drugs and sex both are now passed out from having too much of a good time. Suddenly the Joker untangles himself from Harley Quinn and stands up nude from the bed.

He walks over to his wardrobe and dresses up silently. He wears an all black suit with a brown belt and shoes. The clothing of course made with various hidden compartments containing various weaponry.

As he ties his shoelaces his face reflects in the mirror and you can notice the red flecks in his green eyes. If you look at his nails you'll notice they are a dark green color and sharp.

Joker walks out of the room meeting a guard who's eyes glow green by the staircase. Noticeably, the man's face has stitches stretching from both corners of his mouth to his jaw.

"Everything is ready for you sir".

"Well done Lockjaw".

[Forty Minutes Later.

Location: Metropolis.

Scene: In a limo driving through the city.]

"Good day Mr Edge, thank you coming to see me" The Joker says. In front of him is a man in his forties with a beer belly. The suit wearing man's name is Morgan Edge, mogul of the Galaxy Broadcasting System.

"Joker, we should've had this meeting long before. What can I help you with" Edge says. He's always been one for destruction, chaos and murder. He follows the New Gods of Apokolips afterall, and is their presence on Earth to help Darkseid in his journey to find the Anti-Life Equation.

"I'm in need of some weaponry and tech supplies" the Joker says. The Inter Gang has always been known to be well armed and technologically advanced. They use technology from Apokolips afterall.

"Whatever it is, is it gonna be big?". Joker gives the man a wide smile and pats his chest.

"Of course Mr Edge" Joker says. Secretly since he met the man he's been feeding the man his psionic virus, tethering him to Joker's control. Not that the man won't have accepted for the general fun of it, using whatever will happen as smokescreen he could get away with a lot.

"Good, you have my full support" the man says stretching his hand to meet Joker's. They both shake hands and Morgan's eyes flash green for a moment.

[Thirty Minutes Later.

Location: Jokerz Hideout.]

The Joker trudges up the stairs while slowly removing his clothes. When he gets to the room he meets the nude Harley Quinn still on his bed sleeping. As he puts his clothes back in place she wakes up.

"Mistah J, that you?" Harley sits up and rubs her eyes still sleepy.

"Of course it is baby" Joker says now in his underwear.

"Come back to bed Pudding, I'm getting cold" Harley says wrapping her arms round herself and lying back onto the bed. He looks at the beautiful blonde in front of him, Her perky breasts and curvy waist.

'Who says I can't have some fun while doing this' he walks over to her and grabs her leg pulling her to the edge of the bed.

SMACK!.

He smacks her ass making Harley give a little cry, before grabbing her neck and inserting into her.

"Aaah" Harley gives a moan of pleasure as the Joker roughly pounds in and out of her, the sounds of smacking flesh in the room is loud and clear.

'I'll enjoy this to the fullest. What's his is mine'.

[Two weeks later.

Location: Warehouse, Bludhaven.]

The Joker with red in his eyes looks at what he has built around him, after liberating this place from Black Mask. He took over three different gangs to bolster the men in his army. He watches as the men unbox and repackage the items received from Inter Gang.

Those items will be then sent to Arkham Asylum under the guise of supplies. He has a some capable people who would help in creating some fine pieces of equipment there after all.

"Sir we have guests who have now passed the perimeter" a goon also with green eyes asks. He's a former member of the mutates gang.

'More fools who will soon see the light' Joker smirks to himself.

{Ready the testing weapons Friez and Nygma created for use. I want them taken out quickly and efficiently}. One of the few golden eggs in his arsenal, scientific geniuses who have been repurposing and the tech gotten from Inter Gang. It took a while for him to break them both, the Riddler especially.

'It seems the smarter or more psychologically stable you are the harder it is for me to implant my virus'. He thinks of the only person to fully resist his virus till now.

'Poison Ivy' Joker tsks in annoyance. The monster is capable of short distance astral projection and that's what he used to take over Arkham when he woke up four months ago. He moved to every cell and implanted his virus, some didn't take of course.

'Victor Friez, Edward Nygma, Jonathan Crane, Grace Balin and Pamela Isley'. The first four needed more persuasive methods, Joker grins to himself remembering the torture inflicted on all four before they finally accepted his will.

Now both Jonathan Crane and Grace Balin are working on improving the fear toxin. A side project of the Riddler, Mr Freeze and Orca are working with Bane on improving his Venom.

'I love it when a good plan comes together'. Sadly he couldn't get Poison Ivy, all attempts to even try and use his astral projection to mind control failed woefully. She had a natural energy protecting her mind from allowing him to plant his seeds.

He was fearful of her at first, then he got information about her from Arkham's director. She's actually capable of mind control herself. Once he heard this he didn't bother himself with her for the time being.

'She could rot in her cell. Not like she could get out anyway'. Poison Ivy stays in the most secure holding cell in Arkham Asylum. The fear that she could even control microscopic plants in the air or wood or algae made them place her in eight metre thick steel walls and purified air.

"Sir, we've apprehended the intruders" the former Mutants member says, bringing along with him fifteen men holding three intruders. The three intruders are two men and a woman, all in tight black outfits.

"Joker huh, Never knew you as one to deal with Inter Gang. Seems you're trying to climb up the ladder" says a tall blond haired man. The joker grins and whips out a blue gun. There's no sound as a blue ray hits the man's head and freezes it instantly. The guard holding the man releases him due to surprise and he falls on the floor, his head breaking into frozen pieces.

"Oh my God! They killed Kenny!" The woman shouts. The other dark haired man grits his teeth.

"You bastards!". Joker punches the man in the stomach and grabs his face. He watches the man's eyes flash between green and his normally dark color.

"Hmmm" Joker frowns. He tries with the woman and discovers the same.

'Seems they're trained to resist mind control. What organisation are they from?'.

{Pack everything up! We move tonight! Blindfold these intruders and move them to a discreet location. Prepare for Szasz, he'll handle them} Joker telepathically tells his men who immediately jump into action.

[FLASHBACK END.]

'Tch, I had ARGUS on my trail and I've had to slow down my plans' The monster rhythmically taps his now claw like dark green fingernails on the table.

The monster looks to the Joker who's now looking at him with horror and rage.

'My identity, My gang, Even my fucking woman! He took everything!'. The joker stands up in rage about to punch the monster when he stops and realises he can't move. The monster now has a look of betrayal.

{I did all this for you, for us. We can both be kings of this worl-}.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Joker screams out trying to move. The monster now looks a bit sad and disappointed.

{Hm, I see. You need time to adjust to the information you've been given. I'm sure in time you'll gain understanding}. The Joker is about to reply when he's knocked unconscious.

'Soon he'll understand that all I do is for him' the monster says rubbing his hairless chin.

'And if he doesn't... well... I'll become king of this world on my own'.

'So says I, Bedlam'. Bedlam closes his eyes and relaxes into his chair before he broadcasts a telepathic message to all his slaves.

{Let the chaos begin!}.

[Location: Tower Of Fate

Time: 1:37am.]

Daniel from the top of the tower of fate looked down at his beautiful city.

"It's a quiet night" Raven who's beside him says.

"It really is". Then Daniel watches in alarm as the entire city is caught in a black out. He raises an eyebrow and looks to Rachel.

"Let's see if we could help" Daniel says, him and Raven fly upwards and out of the Tower's protective bubble. They then notice that even on the horizon, there are no lights. This isn't just a Salem issue.

"Fuck is going on?" Daniel says.

"Daniel, I'm getting reports that the whole US is in a state of blackout. All power systems have failed" Amy says into his ear.

"How the hell did that-" his eyes widen in realisation.

"Klarion" Daniel says then his senses tingle as he feels a huge amount of energy behind him. Hollow turns to find the Witchboy with his pet cat Teekl in his arms.

"Right here" Klarion says then he points a finger at both Hollow and Raven. Daniel pushes Raven away and finds himself covered in a bubble made of red runes.

"Tch, and I thought I've been lucky lately. Now off you go". Raven watches as the bubble disappears into thin air.

"Daniel!" Raven screams. She clenches both her fists as dark energy surges out of her creating black wings and the Raven symbol.

"You're a hundred years too early girl, but I'm always welcome to some fun" Klarion grins, still petting his cat as he blocks a blast of energy Raven sends at him.

[Unknown Location]

The vertigo from being forcefully teleported is horrid but Daniel refuses to show any weakness. Still standing he surveys the area he's in.

'Doesn't seem like anywhere I've been to'. Then he notices the sky darkening and can see thousands upon thousands of winged monsters flying and screeching at him.

SKKKREEEEEEE!

[CHAPTER END.]

A/N=

Tried to use brackets to help with scene changes. Lemme know what you think.

Chap recap- it's kinda short by my standards, my apologies. I did end it how I planned to in my outline.

So in this chap we meet Roman Sionis or the Black Mask. You may have heard of him from the Birds of prey. The movie at least gave an insight to his exotic ways of killing and torturing people. In the comics he fed cat woman's sister her own eyeballs after torturing her.

Then the Joker scenes, I think I tried to get a feel for what being the Joker would be like. Cracking Jokes no one finds really finds funny. Joker's powers come from Bedlam, who's the guy Klarion created.

The nationwide blackout is the start of Bedlam's plans.

Hmmm, what else?

Ah, it wasn't exactly a sex scene, I think. I didn't go too deep into it. Also a bit of gore in the beginning.

Okay I got a question about Antiope and Amazonia. As I've said this is an AU Earth mainly based on Earth Prime. It takes some parts from various universes. Earth 34's Amazons live on Amazonia. In some other universes Amazonia is where they previously lived or one of the Amazon islands. Cause well I know of three Amazon island names, but I just chose Amazonia.

Antiope however also varies from universe to universe. In some she's an Amazon general, in some a simple warrior. I went with the version of her who's sister to Queen Hippolyta. They are both sister Queens of Amazonia in my story. Antiope although also hardened is soft and caring. In my universe they didn't leave Amazonia to form the Amazons of Bana Migdail in Greece. In future chaps, the more the magical society builds we'll see how the Amazon society operates in this universe.

Thanks guys for reading Osmosian, check out my other book The Hint. Although it isn't an SI, it's gonna be pretty great and expansive with many characters mainstream or otherwise in the marvel universe.

Tomorrow is my birthday, so chaps might be one day later than scheduled next week.

Later guys.


End file.
